On the Banks of a Dying River
by Draechaeli
Summary: Complete! It hasn't been long since Chihiro returned from the Spirit World, and things aren't going so good. Chihiro's only friend is a dying River spirit, who only wants to see Chihiro and Kohaku happy. But will the happiness ever come? Please R
1. A New School

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters.  
  
Author's Notes: Since I've been getting complaints I'm redoing this story. I'm just posting it a different way and under a different screen name this is the same story posted by drgnling because I am drgnling.  
  
~ Na  
  
Chapter 1: A new school  
  
Chihiro stared at the tunnel to the Spirit world as the car drove away. "We got you an alarm clock Honey, I think your old enough to get up yourself now, don't you?" said Chihiro's mom.  
  
"Yeah mom," Chihiro replied not listening.  
  
That night before Chihiro went to bed she set her new alarm clock, laid there in her bed thinking of the Spirit World and soon fell asleep. The Alarm clock rang promptly at 6 O'clock, Chihiro rolled over and hit the alarm clock hard she sat up and frowned first day of school and she didn't dream about anything. Chihiro lazily walks to the bathroom and took a shower and put on her school uniform.  
  
"Chihiro! It is 6:45 wake up or you'll be late!!" yelled Chihiro's mom.  
  
As Chihiro walked down the stairs she said, "Gosh mom I've been up for 45 minutes you don't have to yell." Chihiro sat at the table and started to eat some cereal, her mom looked shocked.  
  
After breakfast Chihiro walked to her school, on the way she thought this is such a small town why do people even bother owning cars? But it's a good thing Kohaku will be able to find me easier.  
  
Just as Chihiro walked into the classroom the bell rang, and the teacher said, "Ah, yes Ogino, Chihiro I presume I am Mr.Toshikako, you can take a seat there in the back, ok?" Chihiro almost said that her name was Sen but caught herself and sat down, the teacher continued, "Today I want everyone to write a fiction story including one true thing for example: you went fishing yesterday and so did the character in your story."  
  
Everyone seemed happy about the assignment and started right away. Chihiro's started with "I finally get a bouquet and it's a going away present." And she ended her story with "We'll see each other again, I promise." So what if her whole story was true no one would believe her right? Mr. Toshikako loved Chihiro's Story and said how wonderfully inventive she was.  
  
That, that was how everyday of school went for a month until they wanted Chihiro to write something "Realistic". In the mean time Chihiro made no friends, people were nice to her and smiled but that was about all. Chihiro joined the Soccer team at school she wanted to become a little bit faster and stronger, but when she played she just stood there no one ever passed her the ball and when she wasn't standing she sat on the bench. Everyday after school Chihiro went to the river and sat there and did her homework and talked the river and the river spirit. After a month or so she asked the river spirit if he ever went to the bath house Aburaya if he could send regards from Sen. 


	2. Crazy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters. I also don't own the small reference to Peter Pan.  
  
Author's Note: Computer is way to slow, I have to many chapters, And because of recent reviews I'm am going to update this to Chapter 25 (26 if I finish writing it) with in a couple days. Anyone who disagrees with my decision, you don't have to read all the chapters in one sitting. Enjoy!  
  
~ Na  
  
Chapter 2: crazy?  
  
One day about 6 months after Chihiro started school the Guidance Counselor called Chihiro in to the her office. "Chihiro," the guidance counselor started, "I'm worried about you, you seem to live in your own world of Spirits and dragons," the guidance counselor was looking over all of Chihiro's Writing pieces for school, her grades(not very good to much daydreaming), "I also have noticed you don't eat lunch with anyone.....do you have any friends here? Would you tell anyone before you did something drastic?"  
  
"Drastic?" asked Chihiro, she was confused.  
  
"Yes drastic like smoke or do other illegal drugs, or kill yourself. You just seem to stay in your world a little to much why don't you stay in reality for awhile." Replied the guidance counselor.  
  
"Kill myself, I would never do that... just cause I haven't forgotten how to fly(a/n: in Peter Pan he can fly but adults can't because they have forgotten all you need is a Happy thought(it's an expression that I know and use referring to people who don't like fantasy books, movies, etc.))," Chihiro said.  
  
"Well actually that's interesting you can fly?"  
  
"It's an expres..." Chihiro was cut off.  
  
"I'm sorry Chihiro I have to go to a meeting right now but we'll talk on Monday ok?" Chihiro reluctantly said, "ok," and left. When school was over she walked to the river, but didn't do homework.  
  
"Oh river do you think I'm crazy?" Chihiro waited for a reply. Oddly there in the river formed a picture of Kohaku clear as day. Chihiro looked around and looked back she could still see Kohaku it wasn't her imagination it was the river spirit. Then something whispered over the river it was one word "RETURN" Chihiro understood the message completely, but how could she? She got up and walked home thinking of what she should do.  
  
Chihiro opened up the door and right before she was going to say, "Hey I'm home" she heard her parents talking. "Chihiro said she could fly?" Chihiro's Dad says  
  
"That's not what is worrying me the guidance counselor said she needs help and we should take her to a clinic tomorrow..." said Chihiro's Mother. Chihiro stopped listening and thought Well that settles it, Thanks guidance counselor lady you were good for one thing.....I'm going back. Chihiro grabbed a warm jacket and slipped silently out the door and walked towards the woods. She knew her parents would be worried she left the house very early that morning and went to the river before school. Her parents wanted her to have a huge birthday party with all her new friends, how could she say all her new friends were spirits. 


	3. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters.  
  
Author's Note: sorry but my spell checker is broken so I'm figuring that there will be lots of spelling mistakes. I did reread it but I'm not a good speller to begin with.  
  
Chapter 3: Return  
  
Chihiro walked down the tunnel and into the room with benches she picked the one in the far corner and curled up to go to sleep before she dosed off she thought I'm still on the human side right? Chihiro woke up a 6 am it was like clockwork she no longer needed an alarm clock.  
  
Chihiro picked up her pillow/blanket(the jacket), and backpack(remember she had no time to leave it at home) and started to walk to the far side of the field. She hoped that Kohaku wouldn't get mad that she returned and didn't wait for him. But she couldn't let the doctors give her medicine until she was forced to forget the Spirit World and all her friends. Chihiro knew that if she had waited in the real world for Kohaku he would have come, because of this one little word that both Kamajii and Zeniiba had said, "Love," Kohaku wouldn't have been living when she left the Spirit world if it wasn't true that he loved her and she him.  
  
Chihiro walked through the town and stopped at the bridge that lead to Aburaya. Everyone was asleep but she didn't want to take her chances, she took a deep breath and held it as she walked across the bridge. It was a lot easier this time to make it across the bridge without all the spirits. Chihiro continued to walk the familiar way to Kamajii's boiler room. The stairs were still creaky and steep but this time she didn't have to much trouble.  
  
Chihiro slowly opened the door to the boiler room, and walked inside. Kamajii was asleep, Chihiro breath a small sigh of relief. Now, Chihiro thought, I need some food, a uniform, and to get to Yu-Baaba's room. Right before she walked through the little door she heard the Susuwatari. Chihiro turned around to see the Susuwatari with her old uniform and two Kompeitou (sugar stars).  
  
"Oh, thank you," Chihiro whispered as she ate the Kompeitou, "you knew I was coming back didn't you." The Susuwatari nodded yes. "But I thought Rin took back the uniform?" asked Chihiro. They shook their heads no, Chihiro smiled and changed into the uniform. It still fit, it was a good thing that she hadn't grown too much in the last six months. "Can you hide these for me? And please don't tell Kamajii." Chihiro said as she hand over her backpack and clothes. She didn't have to worry about her name if she actually ever needed it again, because it was written all over her school stuff.  
  
Chihiro left and walked as quickly and as quietly up to Yu-Baaba's room, luckily no one was awake. Chihiro crept into Yu-Baaba's room and walked into Bou's room, Chihiro was even surprised that the Kashira were asleep. Bou on the other hand was not.  
  
"Sen your back! To play with me?" asked Bou.  
  
"I've come back to work, but yes I can play with you till the bathhouse is open, but we have to be really quiet. It's a surprise for your mom...ok?" replied Chihiro.  
  
Bou smiled, "Ok.... Hide-n-go-Seek?" Chihiro nodded, Bou began, "1...2...3...6...45...12...0...1...2...10 here I come." Chihiro was under the bed, she thought I hope I don't smell to much like a human or he'll find me in seconds It actually took him almost an hour to find Chihiro. Surprisingly enough it took Chihiro almost three hours to find him. She ruled out under the bed cause she thought that he couldn't fit under there, but he did(how I'm wondering....Who knows). After that they curled up in the pillows and took a nap.  
  
Chihiro didn't sleep, but Bou did, Chihiro had missed him, she had missed everyone. It didn't seem long until Chihiro heard Yu-Baaba get up and leave the house part of the building. Chihiro got up.  
  
"Wait where are you going?" asked Bou sleepily.  
  
"To get my job back," Chihiro replied. She got up and walked into the other room, and sat in Yu-Baaba's chair the Kashira seemed to be having a fit. It wasn't long till the door opened again. 


	4. Haku

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 4: Haku  
  
Yu-Baaba entered the room muttering something about "Lazy.....workers" and looking at some papers. When she looked up and saw Chihiro she jumped.  
  
"What's the matter Granny see a ghost? Doesn't matter I want my job back, I already have the uniform just give me a contract. And I promise I'll stay this time." Said Chihiro, she never talked to anyone like that but Yu-Baaba didn't scare her anymore.  
  
Yu-Baaba was still a bit shocked but she just smiled and said, "Don't call me Granny, Get out of my chair and of course you can have you job back. You still owe me Money!!" as Chihiro got out of the chair and Yu-Baaba sat in it a contract and pen flew to Chihiro. She wrote "Chihiro" and watched as it flew back to Yu-Baaba and she removed all the letter (written in Japanese Chi = Sen) so all it read was Sen. Yu-Baaba laughed, "Stupid ten year old girl."  
  
"What is the date" asked Sen.  
  
"The 17th why?" asked Yu-Baaba  
  
"Then today, today I turn 11," replied Sen  
  
Yu-Baaba smiled, "Perfect.... So where is Haku?" Yu-Baaba asked, Sen looked confused, "I let him go not long after you, now you're here and he is there, your looking for him and he is looking for you!" laughed Yu-Baaba, then she was serious and harsh, "Well what are you waiting for you know the way, leave! Haku can't help you...." Sen turned and walked out of the room when the door was closed Yu-Baaba finished, "Anymore.... He's mine and will stay that way." Yu-Baaba smiled.  
  
Yu-Baaba's new apprentice walked in the room, he looked like Haku but a bit more yellow(clothes, hair, etc.) "I wanted to talk to you," Yu-Baaba said. With a wave of her hand chains cuffed the apprentice's hands and feet together, with another wave he started to cough.  
  
He fell to the floor spitting up a big gray worm and as he did his physical appearance changed to Haku. When he was finished, Haku looked up in disgusted.  
  
"Wonderful isn't it, I was working on it since the first day she came. It is stronger then the old one completely controls your body, and of course removable. Now don't speak not yet you have only 15 minute once the spell (worm) is removed before you pass out, I'll give you your time to speak just not yet. Now you know that you are irreplaceable, so I just altered your appearance and removed your free will, and of course can't have you talking so that wonderful spell of mine that made you a mute is also in play. Well I'm sorry but she will never know that it's you and she wont save you! It's a wonderful Birthday Present for the girl isn't it?" Yu- Baaba laughed it had been 12 minutes.  
  
"It's Love Yu-Baaba, you can't stop Love, she will save me!" Haku stuttered and then he spat at Yu-Baaba. Yu-Baaba was ready to yell at Haku, but it was to late Haku had passed out. Yu-Baaba waved her hand and the worm crawled back into Haku and he turned back to yellow, and slept.  
  
"Love...love...love..." Yu-Baaba mocked. 


	5. Unexpected Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 5: Unexpected Friend  
  
Chihiyaku announced to the Yuna and Aogaeru, "We have a new worker, she'll be with you Rin." Rin rolled her eyes and thought great but her eyes light up when she saw Sen walk in, actually everyone was very happy to see her.  
  
"I can't believe it! What are you doing here, where is Haku?" Rin asked.  
  
"Well they all thought I was crazy in the Human world and wanted to send me away, and as for Haku I haven't seen him." Sen replied.  
  
"Oh umm..... He probably wanted to have a home and job before he got you," Rin smiled, "and his replacement he is even worse then Haku ever was." Rin said almost disgusted.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" ask Sen.  
  
"Oh cleaning a normal sized tub and tending a river spirit I think." Replied Rin, "so you go dump this water and I'll get breakfast."  
  
"No last time I dumped the water so it's your turn and you remember what happened last time..... I guess we'll switch, I'll dump it tomorrow" Sen quickly said.  
  
Rin nodded and picked up the bucket of old water. Sen walked to the Kitchen and picked up to bowls of rice and brought them back to the bath stall. Rin and Sen ate there breakfast quickly, they didn't really have time to talk, a customer would be coming soon. Rin brought the bowls back to the kitchen as Sen started to sweep the floor.  
  
Sen was very happy that for the past six month she insisted on helping around the house, and playing Soccer. What her first visit to the Spirit World taught her is that being spoiled and never helping out would turn around and bite her in the butt when she was grown up. Rin came back and they started to scrub the tub.  
  
"So crazy huh?" asked Rin.  
  
"Yeah cause I wrote stories about Spirit World, had no friends, spent all day at the Mishu-Kapi river, a lady thought I said I could fly, and the list most likely continues." Sen said with a laugh, "but since I'm talking to you now I can't be crazy."  
  
Rin replied, "Stupid Humans!....umm....I mean not you of course."  
  
Sen laughed and said, "It's ok." Soon both Sen and Rin were laughing.  
  
Aniyaku walked by and said, "The Mishu-Kapi river spirit is coming, he wants a lavender-orange soak." Sen gasped that was her river the one she talked to everyday. Rin got up to get the soak token, and Aniyaku left.  
  
About a minute later the Mishu-Kapi river spirit entered the room. "Your bath will be ready in a minute Sir, while your waiting I could get you something to eat." Sen said with a smile.  
  
"Well actually I came to see you Sen. I just wanted to see how you were doing, wanted to see you happy, and Haku happy as well." The Spirit replied.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry but Haku he is no longer at the bath house," replied Sen slightly frowning.  
  
The spirit gazed up at the over pass just when a boy with yellow hair, and clothes walked by, "Oh really? Well then I'm glad your happier," said the spirit. Sen smiled and nodded just as Rin waked in.  
  
"Oh sorry sir, sorry...." Apologized Rin, "Sen....why didn't you get him something to eat," Rin whispered, "Sorry sir, I'll get your bath ready" finished Rin as she hooked up the Bath token. Sen climbed up on the tub and pulled down the water spout. The tub quickly filled with water, the river spirit slithered into the tube.  
  
"You know Sen, what you might remember as blue, with a yellow(happy) heart might be yellow with a blue(sad) heart." Said the river spirit. Sen nodded a bit confused she didn't understand what he meant at all.  
  
(A/N: The spirit meant Haku who is blue (river spirit, water has a bluish tint, or is blue however you argue it(though Haku's mane is green, blue fits better)) but his current appearance is yellowier.)  
  
About an hour later the Mishu-Kapi river spirit went to leave, he handed Sen a small bag full of gold and said, "I already paid at the door, but I want you to be happy and stay here, cause If you return you'll never return to my banks again, I'm sad to say. Give it to Yu-Baaba, she also needs to be a little less sour." The Spirit laughed, he knew Yu-Baaba would always be sour to everyone except Bou. He smiled at Sen and left.  
  
"Well Sen, I don't know what you did, but you did it, that about pays for the incident with Kaonashi. Now go on, you heard him up to Yu-Baaba with you, I'll take care of the tub and get dinner," said Rin shooing Sen out the door.  
  
Sen walked the familiar path to Yu-Baaba's room she really wasn't paying attention, she was thinking about the Spirit. She didn't understand half the things he had said about yellow and blue or returning to the human world, It wasn't like he knew they wanted to send Sen to a Clinic. What puzzled her the most is why/how he knew she need to give extra money to Yu- Baaba and why he had given it to her.  
  
Just then Sen ran into a yellow haired boy, they were both so startled that Sen dropped the bag of gold. The boy bent down and picked it up, he handed it back to Sen. Sen looked up into his eyes, those eyes.... Without thinking she whispered, "Haku?" The boy looked like he was straining to not hug Sen. They held their gaze for a minute until something in the boy won the battle his faced turned sour and he pushed Sen out of the way. Sen thought, Jerk! Must be the assistant. She looked around she was in front of Yu-Baaba's door.  
  
Sen knocked on the door and Yu-Baaba said angrily, "Come in!" Sen walked in the door and closed it behind her. "Awe...Sen what brings you here?" bitterly asked Yu-Baaba.  
  
"I brought you this, to help pay off my debt to Aburaya," replied Sen as she laid the bag on Yu-Baaba's desk.  
  
Yu-Baaba opened up the bag and her eyes lit up with delight she smiled greedily then said, "Good work, now leave!" Sen didn't say anything she just nodded and left to find Rin.  
  
"What took you so long I was waiting for you so we could bring the food down to Kamajii and the Susuwatari," asked Rin.  
  
"Sorry," answered Sen as she picked up Kamajii's dinner and followed Rin down to the Boiler room.  
  
Rin entered the boiler room first and said "Kamajii I brought you your granddaughter... and dinner of course."  
  
Kamajii turned his head just as Sen walked in, "Sen your back! How are you? Where is H...." Rin shook her head, Kamajii didn't finish his sentence.  
  
"It's great to see you as well Kamajii, and I'm doing much better since I got back," Sen said with a smile as she threw down some Kompeitou to the Susuwatari. Sen handed the bowl to Kamajii and while shoveling rice in his mouth he nodded a thank you. Rin motioned to Sen to leave, they said good- bye to Kamajii and returned to the kitchen to get their own dinner. 


	6. Second Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 6: Second Day  
  
Sen woke up with everyone else and rolled up her sleeping stuff and put it in the cupboard. Then all the girls got ready to clean up the floor, this time Sen kept up with the others, no problem at all. Thanks soccer practice Sen thought.  
  
Sen picks up the wash bucket after being told which tub she and Rin had, as Rin went to get the breakfast. Sen opened up the door and poured the water out, she looked up and saw Kaonashi standing there.  
  
"No Kaonashi, you can't come in," said Sen, Kaonashi looked forlorn, "You know I would let you in, but if anyone sees you they might try to kill you. Go back to Granny tell her I'm back." Kaonashi nodded and disappeared, Sen smiled and walked back inside.  
  
Rin handed Sen a bowl of rice and they ate slower this morning. They started sweeping the floor when Chihiyaku ran in, "Yu-Baaba wants to talk to you Sen....she is mad!" he said. Sen looked shocked but she nodded and quickly walked up to Yu-Baaba.  
  
Before she even got to the door she could hear Yu-Baaba raving at her apprentice, about Sen. Now Sen felt bad, more then afraid of Yu-Baaba, she had thought the apprentice was a jerk but he was receiving Yu-Baaba's wrath for her. Sen ran to the door and opened it quickly and ran in.  
  
"There you are! You twit! You stupid child! The woods by the door to the Spirit World are swarming with humans looking for you!" Yu-Baaba was raging, she looked like she was on fire, "Since you still owe me money and I need to get rid of these humans, I'm allowing you to stay," Continued Yu- Baaba still raging but no longer on fire. Yu-Baaba waved her hand and a cloud of smoke appeared and looked like a television or a window, it showed the real world.  
  
"Oh yes this is perfect," Yu-Baaba hissed. It showed a young girl and her father(assumed father and daughter) entering a grocery store, "now from the second that they enter the building till the second that they leave everyone will see(a/n: including video cameras) the girl as Sen and her father as a scrubby old man." Yu-Baaba laughed, as it all happened before their eyes. Sen recognized the store it was in her old town, no one in the store would know that she was missing till the morning (night remember) and then the search will be brought far away from the Spirit World. The searchers had already turned in for the night and Yu-Baaba was a lot calmer.  
  
"Now Sen you get back to work! And I don't want to see you again!" Yu-Baaba yelled as an invisible force pushed her out the door.  
  
To Sen's surprise, Rin was standing by Yu-Baaba's door. "I heard the whole thing.... I suggest that you leave, not forever of course, but maybe to Zeniiba for a night," said Rin.  
  
Sen thought about it, it did sound like a good idea, and she would love to see Granny again. Sen replied, "Yeah maybe your right, but I don't have a train ticket."  
  
Rin smiled and handed Sen a train ticket and said, "I was going to leave the day you came, but you came and what was I supposed to do leave you all by yourself? I don't think so." Sen smiled and hugged Rin she replied, "Get out of here already, I'll cover for you."  
  
Sen nodded and ran down to the boiler room, when she got there she told Kamajii what had happened. Kamajii nodded in agreement as Sen ran out the door.  
  
The streets where full of spirits, and the smell of food. But the sun was rising and the spirits were disappearing. Sen ran through the town no one seemed to notice her. She ran down the steps and into the shallowing water, Sen trudged to the train tracks and sat at the stop for about a half an hour. She thoughtIf this train doesn't return how does it get back to the beginning? The train screeched to a stop and Sen handed her ticket to the man, he shredded it and Sen stepped up onto the Train.  
  
There was only three other "people" on the train Sen thought Not to many early raisers.....or is it late returns? the ride to Swamp Bottom seemed shorter then before. 


	7. Zeniiba

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 7: Zeniiba  
  
Sen walked down the path to Zeniiba's house in the sunlight the walking lamp was not need he was probably asleep as well as Zeniiba and Kaonashi. When she finally got to the house no lights were on, Sen was afraid that she would wake Zeniiba and Kaonashi up. Sen knocked on the door and it creaked open, Zeniiba stood there fully awake.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, now it's your turn to learn to knit," Zeniiba said with a smile. Sen walked in and gave Zeniiba a big hug as well as Kaonashi.  
  
"I've missed you Granny," said Sen.  
  
"I've missed you too Chihiro," replied Zeniiba. Chihiro thoughtMy name, Chihiro. "I know now come in and tell me the whole story. Kaonashi will help you knit, it will make you feel better."  
  
Back at Aburaya one of the Yuna told Yu-Baaba that Sen was missing. Yu- Baaba was furious, the Yuna ran out of the room. Yu-Baaba called her apprentice to her and said, "I didn't mean when I told her I didn't want to see her again for her to leave! Haku! Retrieve her now!"  
  
Chihiro sat down and started to tell Zeniiba what happened since she left the Spirit World. Zeniiba brought Chihiro a cup of tea and Kaonashi yarn and some knitting needles, Chihiro thought knit 1... purl 2...knit 1 as she told the story. When Chihiro was finished with the story and the knitting she was in tears, Zeniiba nodded and tied what Chihiro had made into a bracelet.  
  
"I see you still have the hair tie, made to protect you. Well this that was knitted with your own hands, eyes, and tears, will help you see the truth and to protect others. Here I'll show you," Zeniiba waved her hand and Kaonashi turned red, she continued, "Now what color is Kaonashi?"  
  
"Red," replied Chihiro.  
  
"But what do you remember, what does your heart tell you? The bracelet will help prove to your eyes what your heart knows."  
  
"Well then Kaonashi is black," Chihiro answered. Zeniiba handed her the bracelet and put it on, she looked at Kaonashi he was black, Chihiro whispered, "Black."  
  
"Good," said Zeniiba she waved her hand, it seemed to Chihiro that it was easier to see that Kaonashi was black, "I don't think he looks good red. Now what do you remember, what does your heart tell you about Haku?"  
  
"His eyes.... That Yu-Baaba's new apprentice is the same person as her old one, Kohaku, just under a spell." Said Chihiro.  
  
Zeniiba was about to answer when her door blew open and a yellow haired boy stood there. Chihiro looked at him and saw Kohaku. "Haku! Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, a name fit for a god! Oh I've missed you!" Chihiro ran up to Haku and threw her arms around him. Zeniiba had tried to stop her but it was to late.  
  
With Yu-Baaba's spell over Chihiro broken it was easier to recognize her, "Chi..." Haku began, but then his head snapped away from Chihiro's gaze and he roughly grabbed her arm as he turned into a dragon (with a yellowish tint). Zeniiba tried to remove Chihiro from the dragons grip but it was useless they were in the air.  
  
Chihiro was crying as they returned to Aburaya, they flew into Yu-Baaba's window, and Haku throw Chihiro down. Chihiro passed out.  
  
Chihiro woke up a few hours later as Sen, but that was all she forgot, her name. The bracelet that remained on her wrist let her see the real Haku, although he was shrouded in black and yellow but it was him. Chihiro held her tongue she didn't want Yu-Baaba to know that she knew.  
  
"Sen your wake good, now since my apprentice was so rough with you, I'll be nice to do you, you can keep your life, your job, but your not allowed to leave this building," Yu-Baaba said with a sneer, "Now leave!"  
  
Sen walked out of the door and down to the women's sleeping quarters it was about 10 am. Just as Sen assumed everyone was asleep, Rin had assumed that Sen was safe at Zeniiba's house. Luckily for Sen Rin had laid out her sleeping stuff just in case she returned. Sen laid down and fell asleep. 


	8. Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 8: Silence  
  
Sen didn't talk when she woke up not even when Rin asked how she was. They rolled up the sleeping stuff and cleaned the floor. Sen was slow today she had pain everywhere she even thought that her right arm might be broken.  
  
"Ok I don't what's wrong with you, but I think your hurt, so your going to spend the day with Kamajii." Rin said as she grabbed Sen's left arm and dragged her down to the boiler room.  
  
"Kamajii something is wrong with Sen, I think her arm is broken and she won't speck," Said Rin as she walked into the boiler room.  
  
Kamajii looked concerned, with one of his many arms he put a blanket and pillow on the ground. Sen walked over and sat down on the blanket. Rin left as two of Kamajii's arms were checking Sen's right arm.  
  
"Not broken, not broken, good, now lay down Sen get some rest," said Kamajii.  
  
Sen had been thinking Haku probably had another worm in him and then she would need another Nigadango(bitter dumpling) like the one she got from the river spirit the first time. "No I'm sorry Kamajii, I need to get a Nigadango. Do you know where I can get one?"  
  
"A Nigadango, you say? Those can only be found in Kniknichmai it is a three day walk from the second stop after Swamp Bottom, Miishmii I think is the name of the stop. But I'm sorry I have no train tickets." Replied Kamajii.  
  
"Doesn't matter I have to get one," said Sen standing up she walked to the door and put her hand on the doorknob. The door was harder to open with her left hand( her right hand might not have been broken but it still hurt). Rin walked in right when Sen tried to walk through the door, but a force field of some kind stopped her and threw her back. Sen hit the far wall. Rin dropped the bowls of rice she was carrying and both her and Kamajii went to Sen.  
  
"Are you ok?" They both asked the still conscious Sen. She couldn't hear them, everything was silent, then everything for Sen went black.  
  
When Sen woke up she felt awful, and she still couldn't hear. Sen was in the boiler room she tried to get up, to only find the excruciating pain in her right arm, now it was broken. Sen pushed herself up with her left arm, but only stood for a few seconds before she fell down. Kamajii who had noticed that Sen was awake caught her with one of his arms.  
  
"You just rest now Sen," said Kamajii.  
  
Sen saw that Kamajii's mouth moved but she didn't hear what he had said, She replied rather loud, "What?...What Kamajii I can't hear you? I can't hear me! I can't hear!"  
  
Kamajii wrote something quickly down on a piece of paper and handed it to Sen. Sen read the note: Your lack of hearing is a side effect from the spell to keep you in Aburaya. Your right arm is broken, and you've been unconscious for a week. You need at least one day of rest before you can get up and go back to work.  
  
"Work?" Sen asked, right when Rin walked in.  
  
"Sen your awake!" Rin screamed as she put down the bowls of food.  
  
"Rin she can't hear you," replied Kamajii as he handed Rin paper and a pen.  
  
"Yu-Baaba wants her to start working as soon as she is awake," Rin said sadly.  
  
"Tomorrow Rin, tomorrow she can, but I want her to sleep down here I think there is more to that spell then deafness," Replied Kamajii. Rin looked concerned waiting for him to continue, "I think she is dying slowly 2 months at the most, 3 if she didn't work, but we both know she has to work. Don't tell her Rin don't tell anyone, she needs to work for the hope that Yu-Baaba will spare her."  
  
Rin was crying she held Sen tight. She knew that something was wrong but she didn't hear what it was. Rin wrote on the paper and handed it to Sen, it said Yu-Baaba is making you go back to work tomorrow, rest now Sen  
  
Sen nodded her head and said "Ok Rin." Rin smiled and handed her a bowl of rice and a dumpling. Rin got up and threw down the Susuwatari the Kompeitou, then she turned and left the boiler room. Sen ate her meal, feeling much better and went to sleep. 


	9. Back to Work

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 9: Back to Work  
  
Rin came down to the boiler room to wake Sen up and bring here up to Yu-Baaba(Yu- Baaba wanted to talk to her). To Rin's surprise Sen was standing waiting for her. They walked up to Yu-Baaba's room and Rin walked in with Sen.  
  
"What are you doing Rin?.... protecting the girl, well so be it," Yu- Baaba turned to Sen and said, "Now I told you that you can't lea....."  
  
"Umm... Yu-Baaba... she can't hear anymore," Rin quickly interrupted.  
  
Yu-Baaba shoot an angry look at Rin and said, "Fine!" a blank piece of paper flew into Sen's hands and it filled with the words that she said. "Now I told you that you can't leave Aburaya, so it serves you right to be deaf. It's not like your dead or dying," Rin chocked back tears as Yu-Baaba continued, "So get back to work!!!"  
  
"Sen nodded and said, "Ok." Yu-Baaba seemed surprised to hear Sen talk, but remained looking angry. Sen and Rin turned and left.  
  
Rin took care of the Water bucket as Sen got the breakfast it was dumplings this morning. They had the smallest tub that day, especially made for the Ant spirits who enjoyed sweet grass soaks and sugar dumplings. Sen swept the floor as Rin scrubbed the tub. When Sen was finished she went and got the Soak token and a steaming plate of Sugar Dumplings.  
  
"I need a Sweet grass soak for the Ant spirit," Sen said to Aniyaku.  
  
"Oh, Sen of course... I haven't seen you in awhile, how are you doing?" He mockingly replied. Everyone knew she went to see Zeniiba and Yu-Baaba was furious, but that was all they knew.  
  
Sen nodded, she took the soak token from Aniyaku's hand, and went back to the tub. Aniyaku was shocked that she didn't say a single word or react to what he said.  
  
Rin filled the tub with the water as 2 Ant Spirits walked in. Sen held out the plate of dumplings to them, as they got in the bath. 


	10. One Month Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 10: One Month Later  
  
Sen was getting more tired each and every day for a month, she even lost her appetite. Rin had to force to eat one dumpling each day and drink one cup of tea. Sen's arm had fully healed and all the pain was gone, everything was back to normal except she only had one month to live (she still doesn't know she is dying) and she was still deaf, Yu-Baaba also didn't know that Sen was dying. Sen worked hard each day in Aburaya, and even smiled sometimes.  
  
Something was wrong on the Island a bone chilling cold had swept over the Bath House, causing Kamajii to use more coal each day. The Bath House was in trouble, the coal was running low and guest where no longer allowed to come. Kamajii tried to preserve the coal but it seemed that someone was taking the coal and a new shipment was delayed. They ran out of coal, and Sen returned to sleeping in the woman's sleeping quarters. Everyone had to sleep close together to keep warm at night and they had to eat cold tea and bread. Only Kamajii, and Yu-Baaba didn't sleep with in the men's or woman's quarters for warmth.  
  
One morning Yu-Baaba's apprentice entered the Boiler room. Kamajii knew what he wanted, Yu-Baaba was very mad that they had to shut the bath house temporarily, and today she had decided that it was Kamajii's fault and was going to express this thought to him. Kamajii sighed and started to walk up to Yu-Baaba's house.  
  
Yu-Baaba's apprentice was just about to return through the door when a piece of paper that the Susuwatari were holding, caught his eye. 


	11. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 11: Love  
  
Yu-Baaba's apprentice picked up the papers and sat down to read them. The only thing the first one said is "Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, a name fit for a god. I will see you again, you promised. And I believe you because we both know it's Love." The next few pages where a story, he began to read, "My Trip to the Spirit World by Chihiro Ogino...." He thought as he read Chihiro.... And Kohaku that's my name. Yu-Baaba's spell was weakened when he re-remembered his name. He was so lost in thought of the past he was reading and the "worm" spell trying to fight him but Kohaku was gaining strength. That he didn't hear Sen walk in.  
  
Sen laid a hand on Kohaku's shoulder and sat down beside him. She said, "I can't hear and you can't speak, but we know who each other are and you know I'm right," She picked up the first paper Kohaku had read, "I know I'm dying, Kamajii and Rin know too, but they wont tell me. And I know I need you Kohaku, to cure me and you need me to cure you."  
  
Sen's eyes were full of tears and she could see that Yu-Baaba's spell was fighting Kohaku's heart a losing battle. Sen wrapped her arms around Kohaku and held him tight. The spell fought Kohaku from returning the hug but it lost. Kohaku hugged Sen for a second before he went into a coughing fit. Kohaku coughed up the worm, he still was yellow and couldn't speak but the worm was out for good.  
  
The Susuwatari cornered this worm like they did the first one. Kohaku got up and stepped on it. "Quick put your fingers together like so," Sen said showing Kohaku how she meant. As she swiped her hand separating his fingers she said, "Evil be gone!"  
  
They both fell to the floor in exhaustion. The Susuwatari brought out one of Sen's pencils out for Kohaku. He wrote on the back side of Sen's story for Sen to read, "Thank you Chihiro for giving me back my name and giving me enough strength to break Yu-Baaba's 'worm' spell. But after 15 of it's removal I'll pass out."  
  
Chihiro smiled grabbed a couple pillows and her old bedding stuff and laid them on the floor. "It's alright you'll wake up and both of us will be better," They both knew neither of them would be able to get out of the boiler room awake, and if one tried they would both freeze to death. So they laid down on the blanket, hoping their body heat would be enough until Kamajii came back. Chihiro fell asleep in Kohaku's arms before he passed out.  
  
The Susuwatari cleaned up the boiler room leaving a clean piece of paper and pencil by Kohaku. Kamajii returned the next morning he was surprised to see Kohaku(Kamajii doesn't know who he is still, and Kohaku is still yellow) and Chihiro sleeping. Kamajii quickly built a fire and woke up Kohaku.  
  
"What are you doing here? With Sen?" Kamajii bitterly asked.  
  
Kohaku grabbed the paper and pencil wrote down who he really was and the whole story. Kamajii read it and looked at the Susuwatari to confirm, they nodded.  
  
"So Haku how are you feeling?" Kohaku handed Kamajii the piece of paper, Kamajii read, She is dying isn't she?  
  
Kamajii nodded, "She has got about a month, the only one who could help her is the Earth witch Yuyaarikii she lives in Kniknichmai." Kohaku nodded he kissed Chihiro on the forehead. Kohaku ran out of the door and flew into the sky. 


	12. Yuyaarikii

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 12: Yuyaarikii  
  
It was almost night fall when Kohaku finally found Yuyaarikii's house. Kohaku landed on the ground and changed back into his human form he knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes, come in." Said a voice from inside, the door swung open. Kohaku saw a short thin woman standing there, he could tell she was as old as Yu- Baaba but she looked younger. Kohaku stepped in the house.  
  
"Oh silly Yu-Baaba, a mute and appearance altering spell, Surprised love didn't break those as well," said the woman. She put her hand to her mouth as if she was blowing Kohaku a kiss. She blew across her hand and Kohaku changed back to his normal self. "Yu-Baaba never realizes most spells can be broken with love. Now go on speak, you, "She said.  
  
"....I've come to see Yuyaarikii, my friend is dying and I need her help," replied Kohaku.  
  
"I'm Yuyaarikii, please just call me Arikii, so Sen then is dying why?" asked Arikii.  
  
"Her name is Chihiro," replied Kohaku, Arikii looked confused, "Sen is the name Yu-Baaba gave her. Chihiro went to Swamp Bottom to see Zeniiba, before the 'worm' spell was broken, I was sent to retrieve her. I returned her to Yu-Baaba, I almost broke her arm," Kohaku regretted that whole day he returned Chihiro to Yu-Baaba, he continued, "Yu-Baaba was so mad that while Chihiro was unconscious she took her name away again and put a spell on the bath house so Chihiro couldn't leave then she told Chihiro, 'you can keep your life, your job, but your not allowed to leave this building,' Chihiro knowing my true identity tried to leave Aburaya, come here and get a Nigadango. The Spell stopped her knocked her out for a week or so and now she can't hear and she is dying. And if most spells can be broken with Love why is she still dying?" Kohaku finished.  
  
"Well because it sounds like she is dying from the aftermath of the spell. The spell was only supposed to keep her in but since Yu-Baaba said she could keep her life if she stayed inside, and since she was previously hurt, in the heart because of what the spell made you do not because of you, she forgives you don't worry. I'm also pretty sure that there was a third party involved with this as well, making so many unknowns made the original spell to strong. I'm not saying love can't defeat it, I'm just saying you weren't really strong enough before, and it has evolved into something else."  
  
Kohaku nodded, "So can you help her?"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry you're a little to late," Arikii said, Kohaku was speechless his eyes where beginning to swell with tears, Arikii quickly continued, "oh...oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. See earlier today an Old dying(in the sense that the human world is removing him, like what happened to Kohaku his river was filled in) river spirit who's dying wish was to see you and Chihiro happy. He knew that you were under a spell and came to get something to help you, He didn't know what spell you were under so I gave him a strong all spell remover. Good thing your better it wouldn't have helped you, only love and your own will, or a Nigadango could have help you, Chihiro is smart. Well anyways he is so fond of Chihiro because even though his waters were polluted Chihiro visited him everyday, he said she was always so beautiful, and young but so, so sad. Well she'll need to take what I gave the Mishu-Kapi river spirit and make this tea and keep her warm." Arikii said handing him a tea bag and a piece of magick coal(that will begin to double every minute for an hour after you pour one drop or water on it(roughly making 1,152,921,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 pieces if none are used until the hour is up))  
  
Kohaku took the items and put them in his pocket, "Thank you," he said.  
  
As Kohaku turned to leave Arikii said, "Oh wait, the cold weather, the missing coal that is the Snow spirit. She is very self conscious, because not to many people like snow ( at least to last for a long time) and such accidents that only snow can make, for example avalanches that kill people. She went to Aburaya under Chihiro's care. The spirit wanted Chihiro to talk to her and listen to her, but since Chihiro couldn't hear. When Chihiro told her she couldn't hear her, the spirit took it offensively. It really is a stupid reason but now she is out to close the Bath house for good.... Now you hurry back to Aburaya, you've been here a whole day."  
  
Kohaku looked a little shocked he said, "Thank you." And flew off in to the sunset. 


	13. MishuKapi's Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 13: Mishu-Kapi's Wish  
  
Kohaku returned to Aburaya in the middle of the night, he went directly to the boiler room. Chihiro was still sleeping by the fire with Kamajii standing over her making sure that she was alright.  
  
"Is she still alive?" Kohaku asked.  
  
Kamajii jumped he wasn't expecting to hear anyone, especially not Kohaku. Kamajii turned around surprised to see that it really was Kohaku that looked back at him. Kamajii said "Good to see you, looking and sounding more like yourself Haku, and yes of course she is alive. Were you able to get her medicine?"  
  
Kohaku breathed a sigh of relief and replied, "Thank you Kamajii and yes I got half the medicine, a river spirit has the other half and we just have to find him. I also have some magick coal but you can't start the boiler until after I talk to Yu-Baaba."  
Kamajii nodded as Kohaku placed the coal where the old coal pile used to be and picked up Kamajii's cold cup of tea and dropped a drop on the coal. Kohaku walked over to Chihiro and sat down beside her.  
  
Kohaku picked Chihiro up and held her, he said, "Oh I hope Mishu-Kapi comes."  
  
Chihiro woke up and looked into Kohaku's eyes she smiled and said, "Haku, Haku it's really you, your cured." Kohaku smiled at her, Kamajii handed Kohaku a piece of paper and pencil. Kohaku wrote down something quickly and handed it to Chihiro. She read You'll be alright as well Chihiro. But please tell me why did you return?  
  
Chihiro smiled but also looked ashamed she said, "I know I'll be alright Haku. I came back because I really didn't have any choice. Everyone said I had my head up in the clouds, I made no new friends at school and spent all my free time on the banks of the Mishu-Kapi river. I wrote stories of Spirit World, as you have read, not a soul believed me. I said an expression to the wrong person one day the expression involved flying, she mistook the expression as me saying I could fly. This Lady thought I was depressed and I was going to kill myself. After I saw the lady the Mishu- Kapi river spirit gave me a vision of you and whispered 'RETURN'. I didn't know what to do, I knew you would come for me, but I also didn't know why the river told me to return. When I got home I heard my parents talking they said that the Lady had called them and she wanted me to go to a clinic on my birthday. Most likely at the clinic they would have given me so many drugs that I would be forced to forget you and Spirit World and if you ever found me I would be reduced to a vegetable. So I had to return here, and I can't return to the Human world until I'm eighteen. When my parents can no longer make me go to a clinic, because I'll be an adult. Well they could still make me go, but not because of something that happened when I was ten. Strangely this was the safest place I could think of. Don't forget you would still be a slave if I didn't return." Kohaku smiled and nodded.  
  
"Kamajii!....Kamajii! is Sen with you?!" Rin was yelling as she ran into the boiler room. Rin came through the door and the first thing she saw was Kohaku with Chihiro in his arms, "Haku? You came back?"  
  
Kohaku laughed, Rin didn't know he never left, Kohaku nodded his reply.  
  
"What's wrong Rin?" asked Kamajii.  
  
Rin answered, "Oh yes, no problem there is just a river spirit demanding to see Sen." Kohaku's eye's lit up.  
  
It was Kamajii who replied, "Bring him down, but only him." Rin nodded and left. A few minutes later Rin walked in with the spirit. The spirit was so shocked when he saw that it was Chihiro that was in trouble not Kohaku. "Don't worry to much all she needs is that medicine that Arikii gave you, and the medicine she gave me," said Kohaku.  
  
The spirit smiled, "I'm glad to see you back to normal Haku, and soon I'll see you both smile," said the spirit. As he handed Haku something that looked like the Nigadango, except this one smelled awful, when the Nigadango smelt good but tasted awful. Kamajii was already trying to heat up water with the tea bag over the open fire. Everyone waited for the tea to be ready, Kamajii poured the tea in a old cup and set it by Kohaku. Chihiro had been awake to long with no food, and she was drifting back to sleep. Kohaku propped her head up and tried to feed her the medicine. Chihiro recoiled from the rancid smell and struggled against Kohaku for a minute till she passed out.  
  
Kohaku broke the medicine up into little pieces, and slipped one into Chihiro's mouth. Everyone watched hoping she would swallow it, after a minute Chihiro regained consciousness and swallowed. Maybe it was the repulsive smell, the good taste, or that the medicine worked while it was on her tongue just enough to wake her up. Chihiro already feeling better, took the rest of the medicine from Kohaku and ate it. Kohaku picked up the tea and handed it to Chihiro. Chihiro could already sit up and she felt completely better except her ears. When Chihiro was finish with the tea her ears went Pop!, she literally heard a pop.  
  
Chihiro smiled at Kohaku. "So how long until she is cured?" asked Rin.  
  
"I am cured!" laughed Chihiro. Kohaku laughed as well, they both were cured, and they were together.  
  
"They're happy," was the last thing Mishu-Kapi said before he passed out.  
  
Before anyone could react Kamajii frowned, "His river is gone." Mishu-Kapi slowly changed from a dragon like water spirit to a young man of twenty or so, he woke up.  
  
"Where am I?" Mishu-Kapi asked he looked confused.  
  
"You're in Aburaya bath house, you need to demand that Yu-Baaba gives you a job here, the work will be hard, but you can stay. At this moment it is all you can do, We'll bring you to her," said Kohaku.  
  
"Ok," replied Mishu-Kapi. Kohaku and Chihiro got up and lead Mishu- Kapi to Yu-Baaba. 


	14. A New Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 14: A New Deal  
  
Mishu-Kapi knocked on Yu-Baaba's door, it creaked open, Yu-Baaba didn't say anything. Mishu-Kapi walked alone into Yu-Baaba's room. Yu-Baaba was sitting at her desk looking at some papers.  
  
"Yes what do you want?" asked Yu-Baaba with a sneer.  
  
"I want a job," replied Mishu-Kapi.  
  
"Bath house is probably going to be shut down for a month and you want a job?" asked Yu-Baaba angrily.  
  
"Can you please just give me a job?" asked Mishu-Kapi.  
  
"No!"  
  
"You have to give me a job."  
  
"Err.... I hate it when people are right.... The bath house is in trouble and I still have to stick to it...err," growled Yu-Baaba as a contract and pen flew to Mishu-Kapi.  
  
He wrote his name down and watched the paper fly back to Yu-Baaba and she magickally removed all the characters in Mishu-Kapi's name until it only read Shu.  
  
"Your name now is Shu," Yu-Baaba said to Shu, then she yelled, "Apprentice! Come in here!"  
  
Kohaku walked in holding Chihiro's hands behind his back. Yu-Baaba didn't look at him, she was reading her papers again. She just said, "Could you bring Shu, here, to Chihiyaku and Aniyaku."  
  
"Shu wait for me outside the door I've got to talk to Yu-Baaba," said Kohaku. Shu nodded and quickly left the room. He had seen how quickly Yu- Baaba's head had snapped up the second Kohaku began to speak.  
  
"So you broke my spell.... I hoped you enjoyed your freedom cause your going to lose it now," Yu-Baaba sneered.  
  
"Wait Yu-Baaba I have a deal for you. I'll get Aburaya working in time for it to be open today, under the condition that you let me and Sen stay together, we both are allowed to leave the building of Aburaya, and when Sen turns eighteen we are allowed to visit her parents in the Human world. Exchange for this Both Sen and I will continue to work for you, I'll have the bath house running today, and I'll stop it from being so cold." Quickly replied Kohaku.  
  
The proposal intrigued Yu-Baaba it was a small sacrifice to have the bath house running today and she had seven years before they would leave, and only for a little while. "Well what does Sen say about this?" asked Yu- Baaba. "I say I'm going to help him fulfill our promise" replied Chihiro, stepping out from behind Kohaku.  
  
"Then you got a deal....I want to see that boiler running in five minutes!" Chihiro and Kohaku turned and left Yu-Baaba's room Chihiro ran down to the boiler room to tell Kamajii to start the boiler, Kohaku took Shu to Chihiyaku and Aniyaku.  
  
Chihiro ran to the door of the boiler room she quickly said, "Kamajii! You need to get the boiler running in three minutes!" Chihiro didn't even wait for his reply she just ran back to find Rin.  
  
"Well you heard her you dust mites get back to work!" Kamajii said to the Susuwatari.  
  
Chihiro ran in the room to see everyone starring at Kohaku. No one but Rin knew that he "returned" and some people where very mad about it. "Now then everyone will be working to day the boiler is already running, and guests will be coming in a matter of a few hours," said Kohaku to the disappointed crowed.  
  
Rin turned to Chihiro and said, "So what happened with Yu-Baaba, I mean you two are still alive and well....right?"  
  
"Well..." Chihiro began to say.  
  
"Sen!" Kohaku said sounding angry. Everyone looked at Chihiro who was very confused to why Kohaku had talked to her like that.  
  
"Yes," replied Chihiro keeping a poise that this was all normal.  
  
Kohaku sharply replied, "You need to come with me," everyone started to whisper. Chihiro just stood there for a second, then started to walk to Kohaku.  
  
As Chihiro walked away she heard Rin exclaim, "Alive yeah.....Well... not...We lose the mute for Haku and I thought he loved Sen." Chihiro was beginning to think of the same thing as she followed Kohaku out the door.  
  
Before she closed the door she looked back to see that everyone was watching her and Rin was slowly walking towards the door. Chihiro slightly shook her head at Rin. Rin stopped walking, but the worried look on her face didn't leave. Chihiro slowly closed the door, she stayed staring at the closed door almost afraid to turnaround.  
  
"Chihiro!" bitterly said Kohaku. Chihiro was happy to hear him use her real name, but the tone was still harsh. Chihiro slowly turned around her hand still on the door.  
  
Kohaku quickly lifted her up over his head and spun around he lowered her down and hugged her. "We did it Chihiro! We did it!" Kohaku said smiling, "I'm sorry I sounded bitter before, it was just show for them, only Rin knows I love you." Chihiro smiled and nodded.  
  
"We did, didn't we," laughed Chihiro.  
  
"Now come we have to keep our end of the bargain up, we need to find the Snow spirit."  
  
Chihiro looked confused, "The Snow spirit but why?"  
  
"She took it offensively when you said you couldn't hear, and now she is out to destroy you and Aburaya. Haku replied as he took Chihiro's hand and ran down the hall to a big window. Kohaku changed into a dragon and flew out the window with Chihiro on his back.  
  
They flew high over the island but Kohaku couldn't spot the Snow spirit anywhere. They circled a few more times before Kohaku went higher.  
  
Chihiro got an idea and struggled to get close enough to Kohaku's ear. "Kohaku, Kohaku fly lower. I think she might be in disguise but wherever she is it will be colder." Kohaku dived down into the streets of the town, forcing spirits to the sides of the street. Many people where complaining, Chihiro looked back and screamed, "Sorry!"  
  
Suddenly it got really cold and was colder to the left. Kohaku took a sharp turn flying between to buildings, Chihiro almost fell off. 


	15. Snow Spirit

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 15: Snow Spirit  
  
Kohaku landed on the ground and Chihiro slid to the ground, "You almost killed me back there!" Chihiro exclaimed.  
  
Kohaku who had just finished changing into a boy, rushed over to Chihiro and said, "I know, I know are you alright? I didn't mean to Chihiro do you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I forgive you," Chihiro said slapping his arm, "Now if I died then no, no I don't think I would have forgiven you." Kohaku laughed. Chihiro was half laughing, because she was distracted by the bitter cold.  
  
"Your lips are blue Chihiro," exclaimed Kohaku, "I thought it was to cold here."  
  
"Bravo....Bravo....You found me, and since he wont kill you, can I?" said a voice from the darkness. Chihiro and Kohaku turned to see an old pale white lady step from the shadows, she was shrouded in black. Coldness seemed to radiate from the lady not just the temperature but the coldness from her heart as well.  
  
Kohaku stepped closer to the lady and said, "Sen is sorry, really she is but before she was dying and literally could not hear she was deaf for a whole month. So please leave Sen and this island alone."  
  
"It's too late for apologizes boy I'll kill her, Yu-Baaba and you!" laughed the Snow spirit as she stepped closer to Kohaku. Kohaku didn't move he just stared at the Snow spirit. "Retreat boy, take your Girlfriend with you and warn Yu-Baaba."  
  
Kohaku just stood there like a statue, which was really beginning to irritate the spirit. The Snow spirit screamed in rage in an attempted to budge Kohaku. Kohaku didn't move. It's began to snow, the snow fell fast and thick. Chihiro was having a problem seeing the Snow spirit and Kohaku. Chihiro took a step towards where she thought Kohaku had stood. Chihiro reached a hand out and touched Kohaku's arm. She didn't want to lose him in the snow so she held on to his arm.  
  
"Fine then! I'll kill you first!" the Snow spirit yelled as she drew a sword and pointed it at Kohaku, "Retreat!" the spirit repeated. Chihiro could see the sword rest against Kohaku's neck. Chihiro pulled Kohaku away from the blade. The Snow spirit seeing this attempt by Chihiro swung the blade. Kohaku ducked and quickly muttered something, the black shroud that the Snow spirit wore burst into flames. The shocked spirit tried to move finding that her feet were frozen to the ground. It had been what Kohaku had been doing from the beginning making sure she wouldn't be able to leave that spot.  
  
"Come, let's go!" said Chihiro pulling on Kohaku's shirt. Kohaku grabbed Chihiro's hand and yanked her as he quickly ran back to the bath house.  
  
"You said you were going to fix it, not make it worse!" yelled Yu- Baaba at Kohaku and Chihiro as they rushed into the bath house.  
  
"We are fixing it, the Snow spirit want to kill you, me, and Sen. We need weapons now!" screamed Kohaku at Yu-Baaba, "she'll be coming any minute!"  
  
"No she'll surprise us, you said a few minutes so she come in an hour letting us sweat, check behind our backs every two minutes, scare us." Calmly said Chihiro.  
  
Kohaku thought about this for a second and then said, "Yes your probably right, but we need to be ready in a few minutes. I wish I had more time to teach you to fight." One of the Aogaeru came running in with two swords, and handed them to Kohaku.  
  
"Thank you," said Kohaku as he handed one to Chihiro, "It doesn't matter so much that you can't fight at least have something to block her sword blows with." Chihiro nodded, as she took the sword. Kohaku was surprised to see that as soon as Chihiro took the sword she assumed the proper stance and that she took a few properly executed swipes at the air blocking and returning blows to an invisible foe.  
  
"Now where did she/I learn this?" asked Kohaku and Chihiro at the same time, they both laughed.  
  
clap...clap...clap Kohaku and Chihiro turned to see the Snow spirit standing there. She mocked. "You gave your girlfriend a sword boy, like it will save either of you."  
  
Ignoring the spirit Chihiro said to Kohaku, "I was right. You said a few minutes, I said an hour. She came in 45 minutes."  
  
Kohaku following Chihiro's lead replied, "Ok...ok you win what do I owe you?"  
  
"Oh I don't know a Ski trip maybe... but I can't ski... so any little thing you want to give me will be fine," answered Chihiro.  
  
Kohaku said, "Ok a ski trip it is, just without the skiing." Chihiro laughed in agreement the conversation ended there. Even though the second the Snow spirit walked into Aburaya both Chihiro and Kohaku didn't take their eyes off her. No one moved all three the Snow spirit, Kohaku, and Chihiro stood ready to block or attack. Chihiro could see the Snow spirit's sword clearly now it was made of ice, Why would anyone have an ice sword wouldn't it melt? thought Chihiro.  
  
It was Yu-Baaba who broke the silence. She was impatient and since her life was also threatened, and if this spirit killed her what would ever happen to Bou? So Yu-Baaba formed a fire stream and aimed it at the Snow spirit.  
  
The Snow spirit looked up at Yu-Baaba just in time to see that a stream of fire was aimed at her heart. The Snow spirit ducked just in time so only her already scorched haired lost a centimeter in length. The smell of burnt hair was quickly removed with the fresh snow smell, from the snowy energy blast that just barely hit Yu-Baaba as Yu-Baaba tried to dodge the blast. The blast only hit Yu-Baaba's shoulder, but her shoulder became ice and the ice started to cover her whole body.  
  
Chihiro took her eyes off the Snow spirit, because of Yu-Baaba's ear splitting screams. Chihiro could only imagine the pain it must be like frost bite to the extreme. Chihiro turned back to the Snow spirit who was right over her. Chihiro raised her sword above her head blocking the blow from the Snow spirit. Chihiro held the pose and in one swift movement she crouched and drove the sword towards the Snow spirits stomach. Chihiro wasn't fast enough because the Snow spirit took a step back, and quickly blocking Chihiro's blow and returning at a sweep at Chihiro's legs. Chihiro jumped up but, she landed wrong and fell to the ground. Chihiro's sword slid on the floor towards the Snow spirit. The Snow spirit stopped the sword with her foot and laughed she touched her own sword to Chihiro's. Chihiro watched her sword turn to ice and break into a thousand pieces under the Snow spirit's foot.  
  
Chihiro couldn't stand up she, just scooted backwards as the Snow spirit walked toward Chihiro. The Snow spirit raised her sword and brought it down on Chihiro. Chihiro closed her eyes she heard a loud clang! followed by clang, clang, clang... swoosh, clang! Chihiro surprised to still be alive slowly opened her eyes to see a blur of Kohaku and the Snow spirit in a desperate battle. Chihiro stood up and watched helplessly at the whole battle.  
  
Both fighters stopped, their swords locked, it was like time stood still. The Snow spirit held her free hand over the ice shards from Chihiro's sword. The longest piece flew into her hand. Trying to force Kohaku to back away she plunged the ice shard at him.  
  
"No!" screamed Chihiro, as she ran in between Kohaku and the Snow spirit. Chihiro wrapped her arms around Kohaku's neck. Kohaku's arms went quickly around Chihiro's neck laying the sword across Chihiro's back. The ice shard hit the sword and shattered. The Snow spirit angrily swung the sword down at Chihiro, it also hit Kohaku's sword and shattered. The Snow spirit was shocked that her sword was braking but she still followed through with her blow, lodging a piece of the ice sword in Chihiro's back.  
  
Chihiro screamed in pain and lost her balance, she fell on top of Kohaku. The Snow spirit laughed as Kohaku pulled out the ice shard. Kohaku held Chihiro close to him, and stared at the Snow spirit in pure hatred.  
  
"Rin....Rin, run down to the boiler room and retrieve my backpack from the Susuwatari, Hurry!" said Chihiro. Rin looked confused but she ran out of the room before anyone could stop her. A minute later Rin returned, and handed the backpack to Chihiro. Chihiro quickly opened the backpack and rifled through it, she grabbed four pictures out and hold one up to the Snow spirit.  
  
"This, this is my grandmother, she died when I was two years old, her car crashed in a snow storm." Said Chihiro as she dropped the picture and held up another, "This is me when I was two years old, only a few weeks after my grandmother died, I'm happily playing in the snow." The Snow spirit stopped laughing and stared at the picture, Chihiro dropped it. "here is another of me and my parents playing in the snow." The pictured fell to the floor, "My old neighbor was drowned in the ocean. And this, this is a friend of mine who fell out of a tree and broke her arm she was sent to the hospital. They are just Natural disasters, they happen for every element, not just snow. Sometimes you can save the people, like Haku saved me and sometimes you can't. I still play in the snow, swim in the ocean, and climb trees. I don't blame you for my grandmothers death."  
  
The Snow spirit dropped to her knees, she began to cry. Her hot tears seemed to be melting her. Till all that was left was a small pale white 5 year old boy sitting in a puddle. The Boy looked dazed, he didn't know where he was.  
  
"Saki! Saki!" a little girl ran in to the room to the boy, she hugged him. "Oh your back Saki, back to normal."  
  
The girl walked over to Chihiro and said, "I'm Raki the Rain spirit, I'm Saki's sister. I'm sorry for any pain that he has caused you. See snow can be two ways as beautiful and mischievous as a 5 year old boy or as wicked and dangerous as an old hag. Same with the rain you know, it can be as beautiful and playful as a six year old girl or as scary and cold as a bitter old man. So Thank you for changing him back, if we can..." Chihiro fell limp in Kohaku's arms, Kohaku began to cry and Rin ran over to her side.  
  
Raki looked around at everyone's mournful faces. "Oh," she said, Raki walked to Saki and grabbed his hand, "come Saki, you must fix what you have destroyed." Raki and Saki walked over to Chihiro.  
  
"She's still alive," said Saki as he laid his hand on Chihiro's wound. Chihiro's wound healed under his touch, Chihiro slowly sat up. Kohaku hugged her, Raki looked at Saki, who said, "sorry."  
  
"It's ok Saki, really no problem I'm breathing," replied Chihiro with a smile, Saki smiled back at Chihiro.  
  
"And..." said Raki firmly. Saki sighed and walked over to Yu-Baaba who by now was completely ice.  
  
"But she was never nice, do I have to?" asked Saki  
  
"Yes, she might not be nice, but that doesn't mean she deserves to be ice. She has a son who needs his mother, and you never know maybe being frozen and thawed with thaw her heart as well." Chihiro said softly.  
  
Saki nodded and put a hand on Yu-Baaba. The ice began to melt when it was all melted Yu-Baaba looked around the room. She was very confused to see the two small children standing in front of her, but she couldn't think to say anything.  
  
"My brother is very sorry he froze you Ms. Yu-Baaba," Raki elbowed Saki, and they both bowed Raki laid a bag of gold on the floor.  
  
"Very sorry, and about almost killing her as well," apologized Saki as he glanced at Chihiro.  
  
"We hope that this will be enough to pay for the damages done to Aburaya. Come Saki lets go home," Said Raki. Saki nodded and they both turned and left Aburaya. 


	16. Farewell to a Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter16: Farewell to a Friend  
  
Chihiro and Rin sat on the balcony watching the sunrise and the crescent moon fading. It had stopped snowing, although the island was still covered in a blanket of fresh snow.  
  
"I'm sorry I gave you that train ticket," quietly said Rin.  
  
"Don't be, if you didn't I wouldn't have been able to help Haku," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Yeah, yeah you have a point.... So what really is going on with you and Haku?" asked Rin.  
  
Chihiro answered, "I don't know, It's love. Everyone says it Kamajii, Zeniiba, Haku, me."  
  
"Well your lucky then, invite me to the wedding, right?" said Rin  
  
"Wedding? I'm eleven don't think there will be a wedding anytime soon, if there even is a wedding."  
  
"Ok Sen, whatever you say." Sighed Rin. Chihiro smiled she put her hand in her pocket. Chihiro was surprised to find a piece of paper, she took it out and read it. See you again March 21, 3588.....We are invited to the wedding right? –Saki there was also one train ticket.  
  
Chihiro smiled, "Yes of course your invited to the wedding Rin," Chihiro said handing Rin the train ticket, "I owe you a ticket right? So here....hey what year is it?" Rin's eye's lit up as she took the ticket from Chihiro, "Yeah right Thank you....umm year.....3582 why?"  
  
"Just wondering. Go get packed, I suggest you go to Kniknichmai it's a three day walk from Miishmii, the seventh stop I believe." Chihiro said as she stood up.  
  
Packing didn't take to long, Rin didn't have too many personal items. Rin and Chihiro walked up to Yu-Baaba's room, to tell her Rin was going to leave.  
  
Rin knocked on the door, neither Rin or Chihiro expected to here Yu- Baaba say, "Come in, shouldn't you be asleep?"  
  
"Yes well," Rin said as she walked in, "I've come to say that I'm leaving Aburaya, if you look at my contract it says that after I have worked the initial five years I can leave whenever I want." Chihiro was surprised to hear that Rin's contact was so flexible. She looked around and noticed that the Kashira were asleep by the fire and Kohaku was standing in the corner of the room.  
  
Yu-Baaba sighed, "Well your right that is what your contract says, so what are you waiting for get going. Oh and Sen, Shu he'll be working with you, from now on."  
  
Both Rin and Chihiro nodded and left Yu-Baaba's room. Kohaku ran out after them, he ran up next to Chihiro and grabbed her hand. All three walked down to the boiler room so Rin could say good-bye to Kamajii.  
  
When they entered the boiler room Kamajii was asleep. Rin walked over and shook Kamajii awake. Kamajii looked at Rin through sleepy eyes.  
  
"I've come to say good-bye, I'm finally getting on that train," Rin said softly.  
  
"Well good for you, good for you, don't forget to write me." Chuckled Kamajii.  
  
"I wont forget, Bye old man," Rin replied  
  
"Bye," Kamajii said as he watched Kohaku, Chihiro and Rin walk out the door. It really wasn't very cold though the snow was knee high. When the got to the water it was shallow and all ice. The three skated across the ice to the train stop and sat down.  
  
By noon the ice was all melted and the train came to a slow stopped, "Well I guess this is good-bye," said Rin as she hugged Chihiro.  
  
"Yeah good-bye, hey my real name is Chihiro, but your special and can call me Sen if you want," replied Chihiro.  
  
Rin smiled, "And you Haku, take good care of yourself..... maybe your not such a bad guy after all, See-ya right?"  
  
"Yeah right, I'll be seeing you," answered Kohaku. Rin handed the train man her ticket and got on the train. Rin waved good-bye from the train window as the train slowly pulled away.  
  
"Come," said Kohaku, "tonight's a normal day. "Chihiro nodded as they walked back to Aburaya. Chihiro crept into the woman's sleeping quarter and fell fast asleep. 


	17. A Normal Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of it's characters.  
  
Chapter 17: A Normal Day  
  
Chihiro woke up four hours later with everyone else. Just like normal she rolled up the sleeping stuff, and put it away. They cleaned the floor quickly, Chihiro had no trouble this time.  
  
Chihiyaku announced, "Rin has left Aburaya," no one really had noticed that she was gone. Chihiyaku continued, "Sen, Shu you two have the big tub today...."  
  
Sen stopped listening, "Oh great, Thanks Yu-Baaba I save your ass and what do you do?" Shu looked at Sen, "Come on, you dump this water, don't let anyone in the bath house. While I go get breakfast, ok?"  
  
Shu said, "Ok," as he picked up the bucket and walked to the door. Chihiro walked to the kitchen she was smiling, she would have never thought that someone older then her would listen to her like Shu had done. Chihiro just told herself, It's only because he is new here. Chihiro picked up two bowls of rice and walked back to get Shu, and bring him to the big tub.  
  
They ate their breakfast, and then Chihiro, and Shu swept the floor. Chihiro looked in the tub it was very sludgy, she said, "Oh great it hasn't been used since the last time I was here, Shu can you go get an Herbal soak token from the foreman, and I'll try to scrub this stuff off," Shu turned to leave and Chihiro stopped him, "Hey wait Mishu-Kapi! I'll get the token he might not give it to you..." Chihiro covered her mouth, she had said Shu's real name. Chihiro relaxed after a second when she remembered it was a better thing that he knew his name.  
  
Chihiro quickly left the room and went to ask Aniyaku for a Herbal Soak token. "I need an herbal soak token please," asked Chihiro.  
  
Aniyaku looked up from his papers at Chihiro, he said nothing and gave her the token. Chihiro walked back to the big tub, when she got there Shu was already scrubbing the tub.  
  
"So is the sludge coming off?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Yeah actually it is," said Shu. Chihiro put down the soak token, picked up a scrub brush, and climbed into the tub. When she got in Shu said, "thank you, for my name back."  
  
"Oh, no problem. I thought you didn't realize it was your name," replied Chihiro  
  
"Yeah, I heard. You don't have to be sorry that I got a job here, I wanted to work here. You might have always thought that this was awful work, but you did talk of it often. So one day I came here and requested to be under Rin's care, she was so nice. Then I said that I personally wanted to thank Yu-Baaba, for keeping such a wonderful Bath House. Rin took me up the stairs to Yu-Baaba's room and left. I was just about to knock when I heard her yelling I could only make out a few words and one was 'Haku', I remembered one time you had said, 'Everyone calls him Haku, but I call him by his real name Kohaku, even in my stories. He is only Haku when there are others around who don't know that he is Kohaku.' When I knocked on the door and went in I saw Haku all yellow. I asked Yu-Baaba some questions about the bath house. When I left I decided that even if it was grunt work I'd want to work here when I died."  
  
Chihiro looked at him slightly surprised who would really want have this job, scrubbing sludge from tubs. A foul smell floated in to the room, Chihiro quickly looked over the edge of the tub. Chihiyaku ran by there is a Stink spirit at the door, get his bath ready.  
  
"What are the chances this is a real stink spirit this time?" asked Chihiro. Mishu-Kapi looked confused, "Go to the foreman and ask for a Herbal Soak Token for the stink spirit, hurry!"  
  
Mishu-Kapi ran out of the stall. Chihiro grabbed the soak token she had retrieved earlier and hooked it up to the pull. She climbed up on the tub and pulled the spout down the tub quickly filled with water. Mishu-Kapi came running back in seconds before the Stink spirit did.  
  
"Your bath is all ready sir, would you like something to eat?" Chihiro said politely restraining from holding her nose. The Stink spirit shook his head no, as he slithered towards the tub. Chihiro noticed that Mishu-Kapi was holding his nose, Chihiro shook her head and mouthed, "It's rude." Mishu- Kapi put his hands down right when the spirit got in the tub.  
  
Just like last time the tub overflowed but not as bad as the first time, and the remaining water had turned a yucky brown. "Oh will get you some more water sir, one minute please," said Chihiro to the Stink spirit, she turned to Mishu-Kapi, "hook up the token to the string, then pull it down and let go." Mishu-Kapi did what he was told and he didn't drop the token or hook it up incorrectly. Chihiro climbed up on the tub and pulled down the spout when the tub was filled, she stopped the water. The Stink spirit laid happily in the tub for a half an hour before he got up and left.  
  
That night as Chihiro watched the train go by, she thoughtIf that was a normal day, I would prefer an abnormal day....and how does that train get back to the beginning? It was getting early (late) so Chihiro pushed such thoughts of Stink spirits, normality, and trains out of her head, because if you think about nothing here was normal there for making everyday normal. Chihiro fell asleep. 


	18. Kohaku's Birthdy

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of it's characters.  
  
Chapter 18: Kohaku's Birthday  
  
Chihiro awoke early the next morning to a hand resting on her shoulder a voice said, "meet me in the garden in ten minutes." When Chihiro turned around no one was there, but it was only slightly obvious who had said that, Kohaku.  
  
Chihiro got up and pulled her shirt over her head, even though it was about 9 am, it was way to early to even think about being awake. Chihiro tiptoed out of the room and down the hall. She went out of the normal door this time and stopped on the bridge. She was a couple minutes early so she took her time to look at the blue water beneath her.  
  
Chihiro turned and walked the rest of the way across the bridge and into the garden, she was right on time. Kohaku was waiting for her (a guy who is fashionably early....wow (a/n: sorry all guys who read this and are always on time I happen to not actually know any who are on time or early)).  
  
"I wanted to talk to you Chihiro," Kohaku said slowly.  
  
Chihiro got worried, "Why...what has happened?"  
  
Kohaku laughed, "Oh nothing, really, I just wanted to talk to you alone."  
  
"Oh," Chihiro smiled.  
  
"I got you something, a birthday present, sorry it's two months late."  
  
"You didn't have to get me anything Kohaku, saving my life twice was good enough."  
  
"Well actually you saved my life, then I saved yours. The time with Saki you saved your own life. Don't argue with me over this Chihiro." Kohaku placed a decorative comb in Chihiro's hands. Chihiro looked at it, the comb was silver with small pink cherry blossoms and the name Chihiro carved on it.  
  
"Oh it's so beautiful, Thank you Kohaku!" Chihiro gave him a hug. "I've been wondering a few things Kohaku. 1. How does the train get back to the beginning if it never goes back? 2. Where do you sleep? And 3. When is your birthday?"  
  
Kohaku laughed, "Recently the train was created to make a complete circle, though I don't know how it did get back before. One floor below Yu-Baaba the fifth door to the right of the elevator that goes up to Yu-Baaba's, I don't share with anyone I don't think anyone would want me to anyways. And actually my birthday is today April 12th."  
  
"Really I can't believe you would give me a birthday present on your birthday, well now I must get you a present." Chihiro said, she hugged Kohaku again, "Happy Birthday!" Chihiro gave Kohaku a kiss and turned to leave.  
  
Kohaku was surprised but happy at the same time, he tried to pull her back but she had walked to far. He did want to chase after her, so he turned and flew off to Zeniiba's for business.  
  
Chihiro ran down into the boiler room she knew what she could give Kohaku she had made a paper weight of a dragon out of clay at school, and it was still in her backpack she just hoped it wasn't broken. Chihiro walked into the boiler room everyone was asleep.  
  
"Pssst... Susuwatari wake up I need my backpack real quickly," whispered Chihiro into the Susuwatari hole. No one woke up. Chihiro took off her shoes and placed them loudly by the hole. The Susuwatari came out to retrieve the shoes. "Thank you and can I quickly have my backpack please?"  
  
The Susuwatari quickly returned with the backpack. Chihiro looked for the paper weight it was at the bottom of the bag, thankfully undamaged. She also took out a permanent marker a pen and piece of paper. On the bottom of the paper weight she wroteHappy 13th Birthday Kohaku Love, Chihiro and on the paper she wrote I wanted you to have your birthday present on your birthday, and I didn't know if I would see you again today. So Happy Birthday! Love, Chihiro.  
  
Chihiro gave back the bag to the Susuwatari and said, "Thank you." Chihiro took the piece of paper and paper weight, and walked out of the boiler room. Chihiro walked the path to Yu-Baaba's but stopped one floor below.  
  
"1....2....3....4....5" Chihiro counted, "This should be it." Chihiro knocked on the door, and waited a minute, there was no answer. Chihiro slowly opened the door and looked in there was no one there. Chihiro could tell that it was Kohaku's room, his sleeping roll was still on the floor along with one of Kohaku's shirts. It was obviously his room. Chihiro quickly walked in and placed the note and paper weight on the pillow. She walked out of the room, closed the door, and walked back to the Woman's sleeping quarters to catch another hour or so of sleep. As she walked she thought Why did I do that? Why could I not wait till I saw him again? Why...... Chihiro's thoughts were filled with why and she didn't know any of the answers.  
  
Chihiro woke up to the soft pitter patter of rain, She smiled and thought Raki. The rest of the night was normal, Mishu-Kapi and Chihiro had to tend to the Radish spirit. The night was slow and uneventful, Chihiro never saw Kohaku, and was beginning to think that it was a good thing that she left a present for Kohaku in his room.  
  
The next night was just as normal. Chihiro woke up with everyone else rolled up the sleeping stuff and cleaned the floors. Chihiro thought The excitement in this place is gone with no threats, and no Rin around to talk to.  
  
Aniyaku was just to announce what everyone was working on that day, when Kohaku walked in. "Sen!" Kohaku said in a not so bitter tone, "Yu-Baaba wants to see you."  
  
Chihiro thought maybe I was wrong, maybe this place will still be exciting. Everyone was grumbling, but this time not for fear that Kohaku would do something terrible to Chihiro. Everyone had watched the fight, and those who didn't heard the important highlights, Of when Chihiro almost died and who was crying over her body. What was only a thought when Kohaku and Chihiro arrived holding hands at Chihiro's final test and how they left the same way, was completely confirmed. Everyone had figured because of Kohaku, Chihiro was getting out of work. Chihiro knew what they were thinking but little did she know that they were correct.  
  
Chihiro didn't hold Kohaku's hand, and he never reached for hers as they walked to Yu-Baaba's. Kohaku didn't knock on the door he just walked right in and Chihiro followed.  
  
"Ah... yes Sen..... and Haku of course. I've been looking over your contract and it seems that you are entitled to one day off a year, and only one. And since you went to my sisters one day and were unconscious for two weeks. That means you roughly owe me fifteen years without a day off. With the exception of course of the previously arranged temporary release on your eighteenth birthday. Now is that ok? I'm warning you though if you say no then it wont change a thing." Said Yu-Baaba.  
  
"No, that is perfectly fine I don't mind at all," Chihiro replied.  
  
"Now on to other matters since my sister wants you to see her for awhile, She seemed to like you enough that I think you can successfully get a job done, and at Haku's request (which is only being taken into account because it was his birthday yesterday) You, and Shu will go to Zeniiba's and ask her to find us a new supplier of wood to fix previous damages to the bath house. Sadly our supplier, isn't supplying anymore(raised prices, Yu-Baaba wants good cheap wood), Ok?"  
  
Chihiro nodded, "Yes."  
  
(A/N: thought this pacific part might seems pointless and completely un Yu- Baaba/following in the story line it is only a means to remove Kohaku and Chihiro as well as Mishu-Kapi (who might tell Chihiro) from Aburaya, this will be made more apparent later.)  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku walked back down to retrieve Mishu-Kapi. Chihiro went to the tub where Mishu-Kapi was sweeping and told him that they had a special task that night. While Kohaku talked to Chihiyaku say that both Sen and Shu had a special job assigned to them by Yu-Baaba.  
  
As the three walked outside Chihiro explained their wood ordering/visiting assignment and that Kohaku was only the ride. Chihiro received a nasty look from Kohaku for that comment.  
  
It didn't take to long for the three to reach Swamp Bottom, with a greeting from a rejoicing walking lamp (not to many visitors to a place called Swamp Bottom though everyone knows that Zeniiba was a very nice lady)  
  
"Granny! Kaonashi!" yelled Chihiro as they approached the house.  
  
Zeniiba walked outside and watched as Chihiro, Kohaku, and Mishu-Kapi walked up the path. "Hello, hello how are you?" Zeniiba asked.  
  
"Good Granny, we are all good." Replied Chihiro.  
  
"Yes I can see that," Zeniiba was looking at Kohaku who the last time had looked different and was violent towards Chihiro. "Well now Mishu-Kapi you come in the house and tell me this business your on. I think Chihiro and Kohaku need to talk,"  
  
Mishu-Kapi looked confused and wasn't quite sure why he had to do the business, but he followed Zeniiba into the house.  
  
"Thank you for the present," said Kohaku  
  
"No problem it was your birthday, I'm sorry about that commit earlier," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Don't worry about it, only a joke right. I am more then a ride."  
  
"Oh yes of course you are, your much more." Chihiro and Kohaku sat down in the yard and looked at the stars and waning moon. When Mishu-Kapi came out of the house successful in finding a new wood supplier, the three bid farewell to Zeniiba (Kaonashi was away that night). They flew back to Aburaya just as the sun came up.  
  
Author's Note: If you don't like this chapter let me explain: 1 Chihiro's birthday is Feb 17 and Kohaku's is April 12 2 Being only 11 Chihiro doesn't actually say 'I love you' to Kohaku, but the kiss (not to much more then a peck) shows she really does love him 3 Yu-Baaba is up to something 4 Things are quiet at Aburaya, safely allowing me to skip a few years (5 years 10 months and 4 days to be exact) These four reasons are why this chapter were written, plus to cause I'm the author and wanted to write it. ( And this author note was written so I could explain and so if you previously didn't know I like to be very precise in time.  
  
~ Na 


	19. Chihiro's 17th Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: Here is the previously mentioned Time Warp Chihiro(17), Kohaku(18). Nothing in the past 5 years 10 months and 4 days has happened and anyone who doesn't like the point that I skipped 5 years 10 months and 4 days(exactly the last day mentioned was April 13, 3582. It is now February 17 3588( anything sound familiar *Cough...Cough*)) then I'm sorry, here I can fill in a little bit. It was boring and nothing except for the everyday normal tend to spirits go to sleep happened. Nothing has happened between Chihiro and Kohaku little pecks but that's all. Chihiro is beginning to see why Rin left the bath house. Chihiro and Kohaku haven't seen Rin, Saki, or Raki for the past 5 years 10 months and 10(Rin 11) days. Chihiro has 9 years 1 month and 26 days left until Chihiro can have a day off (She's been counting down)  
  
~ Na  
  
Chapter 19: Chihiro's 17th Birthday  
  
Chihiro woke up early that morning (2:30 pm) with a hand on her shoulder and a voice whispering, "Meet me in the garden in ten minutes." When Chihiro turned around no one was there. Chihiro thought Kohaku! Ten minutes! I've been sleeping during the day for like six years this is like waking up at.....midnight!  
  
Chihiro struggled to get up and put on her shirt she was so tired that she stubbed her toe and almost woke up a few of the Yuna. Chihiro ran out Shoeless, she didn't want to be late. Kohaku was of course waiting for her, Chihiro thought Does he ever sleep?  
  
"I wanted to talk to you Chihiro," Kohaku said slowly.  
  
This sounded oddly familiar, "Ok then talk, "Chihiro said.  
  
"I asked so many people how I was supposed to do this, I hope I do it right" Kohaku said under his breath so Chihiro couldn't hear him, "I got you a birthday present."  
  
"Oh you did, and you woke me up at 2:30 pm to give it to me... evil but so sweet Thank you," Chihiro said waiting to be presented with the present. Kohaku hesitated, and fiddled with his hands behind his back. "I'm not one to be 'gime, gime, gime!' but your inviting me." Chihiro smiled and tried to reach behind Kohaku's back and get what was in his hands. Kohaku put his hands up over his head, Chihiro reached up with one hand, the other on his shoulder trying to pull him lower He is taller then me Unfair! Chihiro thought.  
  
Kohaku put his hands behind Chihiro's back and held her close to him. Chihiro laughed. "Your beautiful," Kohaku whispered, as he leaned down and kissed Chihiro. Kohaku put one of his hands between him and Chihiro, palm open to reveal a ring. Chihiro hadn't noticed, Kohaku stopped kissing Chihiro, "Will you marry me?" he asked. Chihiro looked down at his hand and saw the ring.  
  
"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you" answered Chihiro as Kohaku put the ring on her finger. Chihiro kissed Kohaku and said, "The Spring Equinox for the wedding? But we have to get married twice here and in the Human world for my family."  
  
Kohaku nodded and kissed Chihiro, "March 21 it is then, do you want to go wake everyone up?"  
  
"Yeah, but only Kamajii, and Yu-Baaba." They walked back to Aburaya arm in arm to the boiler room.  
  
"Kamajii wake up" said Kohaku shaking Kamajii, "We have something important to tell you."  
  
Kamajii looked sleepily at Kohaku, "We?....oh yes we of course sorry Sen. Umm.... Did I over sleep?"  
  
"Oh no Kamajii its only 3:30 pm" said Chihiro  
  
"What! And your awake!?" Kamajii said as he sat up. Chihiro laughed, "I normally sleep its him who doesn't."  
  
"Hey! I sleep when I have the time." Kohaku protested, "Well anyways we wanted you to be the first to know that we are getting married!" Kohaku finished with a grin.  
  
"Oh that's nice really nice," Kamajii yawned then he woke up, "Nice!...Nice! no that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you two. I knew this day would come, and it finally did. Now go on, go on wake up the building or at least Yu- Baaba I don't think she'll be too happy about it." Kamajii said as he hugged Chihiro and Kohaku and pushed them out the door.  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku walked up to Yu-Baaba's room. Kohaku opened the door and was very surprised to see that Yu-Baaba was there at her desk. He knew when Chihiro first came back she didn't go flying much. Kohaku thought that it was since she would be afraid the Chihiro would mess up again like with Kaonashi.  
  
"I was right!" Yu-Baaba said as she looked up and saw Kohaku and Chihiro, "So what is it this time Sen, Haku, want to be let go a year early? Because you can't!"  
  
Kohaku stepped forward, "No we just wanted you to be one of the first to know that we are getting married March 21."  
  
"What!?" Yu-Baaba screamed, she charged at Kohaku, she was on fire. It wasn't that Yu-Baaba was furious at the news, but at the point that it wasn't 'some spirit has just burned down half of Aburaya' or something of that kind. Actually it was exact opposite that an enflamed Yu-Baaba would lead you to think. In reality the news softened, although very little, her hard cold heart. Yu-Baaba had watched both Chihiro and Kohaku grow up and endure everything she throw at them except for complete enslavement (which wasn't need anymore (anymore in Yu-Baaba's eyes)because they would do anything(almost( except Maim, etc.)) to stay together.) In an instant the fire was extinguished and Yu-Baaba said calmly, "It took you two long enough, Now your together, the second part of the deal is complete. Shouldn't you be working?"  
  
Kohaku turned around grabbed Chihiro's hand and they walked out the door. Yu-Baaba was right all the workers were already up and were probably finding out what the days work was going to be.  
  
As Chihiro and Kohaku entered the room they heard one of the Yuna's complaining, "Sen left early today, and didn't clean up her sleep stuff!"  
  
"Sorry, umm.... It was really important" Chihiro apologized. Everyone was starring at her angrily.  
  
"We have an announcement....We are getting married!" quickly said Kohaku hoping that it would change everyone's mood. Yes they all knew that it was the inevitable but it was still shocking. Everyone still saw Kohaku as Yu- Baaba's mean cold apprentice and Chihiro as the girl who well almost got them all killed and/or fired numerous times(2 times, but who's really counting) It was Mishu-Kapi who broke the silence.  
  
Mishu-Kapi walked up to Chihiro and Kohaku and shook Kohaku's hand and hugged Chihiro. He smiled they could see the old spirit that he was, "Now your really happy. Congratulations!"  
  
A congratulations drifted over the crowd before Chihiyaku began reading off the work detail, Kohaku turned and left.  
  
Chihiro ran after him and cornered Kohaku against the wall, "And when do I get to tell someone we are getting married?"  
  
"You can tell everyone else Rin, Zeniiba, everyone" replied Kohaku.  
  
"Good," Chihiro said, she gave Kohaku a little peck and turned to go back. Kohaku caught her arm this time. Chihiro turned around, Kohaku kissed her. After a minute Chihiro pulled away, "Work....I have to go..." Kohaku nodded and kissed her again. Chihiro pulled away again and walked back.  
  
Mishu-Kapi was standing in the door, "It's your turn to dump the water," he said, handing Chihiro the water bucket. 


	20. March 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of it's characters.  
  
Chapter 20: March 21  
  
Chihiro woke up by herself that morning very early (10 am) she was too excited to sleep. This was her big day, her wedding day. Rin had returned a few days before for the wedding, Rin worked as the apprentice of Yuyuaarikii. In Rin's new job should got to do a lot of traveling and plenty of leisure time. Yuyaarikii was also invited to the wedding. Lots of things were put up in a notice that was announced in the bath house at the proper etiquette for the wedding ( Be nice to Kaonashi and Saki, etc.) Kamajii was going to marry Chihiro and Kohaku (under Sen and Haku) he was also Kohaku's best man and was going to walk Chihiro down the aisle(really an honored old man). Rin was the maid of Honor, Mishu-Kapi, and Kaonashi, were the brides "maids" men. Bou and Saki ring barers and Raki flower girl. Everyone at the bath house was invited along with all the guest, Zeniiba, and the previously mentioned Arikii.  
  
Chihiro got up and put her sleeping stuff away, and walked to the balcony. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful warm day Chihiro reached into her pocket and pulled out an old note that read See you again March 21, 3588.....We are invited to the wedding right? –Saki. Chihiro stared at the note she had forgotten all about it, How did he know? Because I read this six years before is that the reason I picked this date?.... Well it is not the point today is perfect.  
  
Chihiro left everyone sleeping and took a walk in the garden. Chihiro stopped on the bridge and looked at the water, it was so memorizing. Chihiro's thought were interrupted suddenly by running feet and kids yelling, "Sen! Sen!"  
  
Chihiro turned around and embraced the two children like spirits. They might have been hundreds of years older then Chihiro, then Kohaku. But they were kids at heart. "Hey you two! Long time no see, how are you guys?"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"No snow today."  
  
"Or rain, not today, never on a day when Sen gets married."  
  
"Or on a day when Haku gets married."  
  
"Nope, nope never today!" They both said together.  
  
(A/N: when Saki and Raki talk it is meant to be confusing ( in the sense I'm not telling you who said what))  
  
Chihiro laughed, "Good Thank you."  
  
"Come! Come must make you beautiful," said Saki and Raki as they pulled Chihiro up and towards the bathhouse, that Yu-Baaba willingly closed for the wedding. Chihiro followed the Spirits because it was almost sunset, where did the day go? she asked herself and why haven't I seen Kohaku around, he never sleeps....Our wedding day and he sleeps all day like everyone else. Chihiro laughed under her breath.  
  
Chihiro was allowed one of the spare rooms to get ready for the wedding, she put on her snow white komodo. When she was completely dressed she bade the two young spirits, and Rin to come in. Rin had a bouquet of Cherry blossoms, Orchids, and Lilies for Chihiro. Rin was already dressed in her dark blue komodo, and the young spirits were also ready.  
  
Raki gave Chihiro a silver necklace with a raindrop for the ornament, the raindrop was clearly separated from the necklace and was being held there by magick. "I made it my self,... and Saki..." Raki said till Saki elbowed her.  
  
"I made you this," said Saki handing Chihiro a small glass bottle with a snowflake in it.  
  
Chihiro except the gifts and while she put the necklace on she said "Thank you."  
  
"We gave Haku a snowflake and a raindrop in bottles as well." Smiled Saki as Raki braided Chihiro's hair (tied with the hair tie Zeniiba gave her).  
  
"Well that's very nice of you two. Hey Rin I think these two are taking your job," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Oh no they aren't Sen because they'll make you late. We must go know." Answered Rin.  
  
Chihiro nodded and all four walked out the door. Chihiro and Kohaku were getting married in the garden. When Chihiro got outside she saw how many people really were there. They had to invite the guest of the Bath house because Aburaya was closed that day for this wedding.  
  
As Chihiro walked toward Kohaku she knew deep in her heart that this was the right thing, it was love after all wasn't it. Chihiro also knew that she did really belong here, she was really Sen. The wedding seemed to go fast one second she was walking and the next she was kissing Kohaku. For Kohaku it was an eternity, though a good eternity.  
  
Kamajii stood up at the reception to give his speech, everyone was quiet, "What am I supposed to say? It's Love. I've said this from the beginning, no one can question it, and I'll say it till the end. It's Love. Though the speech was very short it was true very true. The rest of the night was nothing but perfect. 


	21. Return home? aka Chihiro’s 18th Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of it's characters.  
  
Chapter 21: Return (home?) a.k.a Chihiro's 18th Birthday  
  
Kohaku woke up to banging on the door, Chihiro was still fast asleep she was used to full day's sleep unlike Kohaku. Kohaku got up and opened the door it was Raki and Saki.  
  
Kohaku yawned, "Hey haven't seen you two for a couple weeks." Since the wedding Raki and Saki came to Aburaya many times to see Kohaku and Chihiro, they considered Raki and Saki to be there nephew and niece. "Well come on in Chihiro is still sleeping."  
  
"I'm still what?" said Chihiro walking up from behind Kohaku. "Hey how are my kids?"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Can we go to the human world with you guys, only until your second wedding...Please?" asked both Saki and Raki together.  
  
"Well I don't see why not do you Kohaku?" replied Chihiro  
  
"Not at all, well come in relax, we've got to get ready," answered Kohaku.  
  
Kohaku and Chihiro got dressed in their uniforms they didn't have any other clothes they could wear. Chihiro finally removed her school books from her backpack, they were in there for the past seven years. Chihiro put a couple extra pairs of clothes for her and Kohaku in the bag. And they left for Yu- Baaba's.  
  
When they walked in Yu-Baaba's room they all saw that she was impatiently waiting for them. "What took you guys so long I figured you would be bugging me at 12 am, but no, not you two. Well what are you waiting for go! I want you back no later then three days after your second wedding. Ok?"  
  
"Ok Yu-Baaba, could you please grant Saki and Raki passage as well, they would like to come too?" asked Chihiro.  
  
Yu-Baaba seemed to soften up a little, "Well of course they can go. Don't you four look like just the perfect family." Yu-Baaba gave Chihiro a hug, much to Chihiro's surprise, "Oh... I mean five.... In this case I don't want you back for another six to nine months. But I advise that Saki and Raki return earlier." Yu-Baaba then hugged Kohaku, Saki, and Raki.  
  
After Saki had closed Yu-Baaba's door behind them Kohaku said, "That was odd, very odd and disturbing."  
  
"Yes I agree," agreed Chihiro.  
  
"I melted her heart!" added Saki.  
  
"It seems like you did," said Chihiro as she picked up Saki and carried him on her hip. Raki motioned to Kohaku who bent down, Raki climbed up on his back. "we must say good-bye to Kamajii," said Chihiro as they turned towards the boiler room.  
  
When they walked in the boiler room Kamajii was awake waiting for them. "So all four of you are going? I wish you the best, Happy Birthday Chihiro! So when are you coming back," Kamajii yawned, he needed sleep.  
  
"Yu-Baaba doesn't want us back for another six to nine months, and yeah all four of us are going," Replied Kohaku.  
  
"What are you pregnant Chihiro? I mean nine months?" asked Kamajii.  
  
Chihiro laughed, "I don't think so," then she frowned a little, but she was only 18 she had a few years before she had to start thinking of children. Right now Saki and Raki were enough. It was amazing how child like the two actually acted, they were hundreds of years old and still treated Chihiro, and Kohaku like parents.  
  
"Well bye Kamajii," said Kohaku.  
  
"Yes bye," chimmed in Raki and Saki.  
  
Kamajii hugged Chihiro, "Bye my beautiful granddaughter."  
  
Chihiro smiled, "Bye." They walked out of the boiler room . Saki and Raki had run ahead playing a game of tag.  
  
"So you want a child? I mean I saw your face in the boiler room," asked Kohaku.  
  
"Well yeah some day and you?" answered Chihiro  
  
"Yeah someday, but for now these two are enough," Kohaku said with a laugh.  
  
They were at the edge of town, Chihiro said nothing she just walked to the other side gripping Kohaku's hand This time, she thought, we don't have to separate.  
  
In the tunnel Chihiro said, "Now there are some rules 1. Saki and Raki you must listen to us and anyone else who looks older then you. 2. be polite. 3. all three of you no using powers. 4. All of our friends, everyone we know in Spirit World, are Humans only when we talk about them to humans. And 5. Kohaku I'm going to call you Haku till we go home, my parents might remember the name Kohaku. Ok?" Everyone agreed as they stepped out of the tunnel.  
  
It was almost noon when Chihiro walked up to the door of the little blue house and knocked. Kohaku was still holding Chihiro's hand but out of sight of anyone looking out of the door, Saki and Raki were behind him.  
  
A lady opened the door. Chihiro recognized her in an instant It was her mom looking the same way she did seven years before. "Mom!"  
  
Yuuko looked at Chihiro for a second and then said, "Oh Chihiro my baby your home!" Yuuko was just about to hug Chihiro when she noticed the hand Chihiro was holding. "Who's that?"  
  
"This is Haku my...." Said Chihiro as she pulled Kohaku into view.  
  
Yuuko interrupted, "Your kidnapper?!"  
  
"No mom my fiancé, I ran away I never was kidnapped." Replied Chihiro.  
  
"Well I'm not happy you ran away but I am happy your back." Said Yuuko as she hugged Chihiro, but she pulled away quickly, "Your Pregnant! Your at least three months pregnant! Your not married and your only 17 I can't believe you Chihiro!"  
  
It was very bad timing on Saki and Raki's part, but they jumped out and asked, "Sen's pregnant?"  
  
"Chihiro! You already have two children!" exclaimed Yuuko.  
  
"No mom these are my Nephew and Niece Saki he is 5 years old and Raki is 6. And mom today is my 18th birthday." Replied Chihiro.  
  
Yuuko was just about to yell more at Chihiro, when a little 5 year old boy walked up from behind Yuuko and asked, "Mom when is Lunch?"  
  
Chihiro looked a little shocked, Yuuko replied, "In a minute dear, Takashi this is your older sister Chihiro, her boyfriend Haku, and these two are Raki and Saki. Come in you four it's lunch time."  
  
They walked into the house it looked just the same as Chihiro remembered it. They all sat down at the table while Yuuko served lunch.  
  
"Why are we eating now? The sun is up," asked Raki. Chihiro looked at all three she realized that they were all used to eating at night and 'Sleeping' (Chihiro was the only one who really slept) during the day.  
  
Chihiro answered, "Here they sleep when the moon is up and eat and are awake when the sun is up." Chihiro could tell this visit was going to be harder then she had thought for all four of them. No one spoke, during the meal.  
  
When lunch was finished Takashi asked, "Can we go play?"  
  
"Can we?"  
  
"Yeah can we?"  
  
"Sen, Haku Please," asked both Saki and Raki.  
  
Chihiro smiled, "If it is ok with Mom," they all looked at Yuuko, she nodded, "Have fun you three and be nice to Raki boys!" Chihiro yelled as the three ran off.  
  
Yuuko didn't waist anytime, "Now Chihiro I don't approve of any of this, I mean your pregnant, 18, and not married."  
  
Chihiro reached into her pocket and pulled out a poorly written marriage license Yu-Baaba wrote up for them knowing they might need it in the real world. Chihiro handed it to her mom, "Look mom we are already married, see we just wanted to have a second wedding with my family that's why I said Haku was only my fiancé, do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...but why did you run away? Why don't Saki and Raki eat lunch normally? And why did you wait so long to return?"  
  
"I ran away because I overheard you and dad saying that I was crazy and you were going to take me to a clinic. Where we live and work, we sleep during the day and work at night though all three of them don't sleep much especially Haku. And I waited to return on my 18th birthday because you could no longer control my life and send me to a clinic, and it was in my contract. So where is dad?" Chihiro said.  
  
"On business in Tokyo he'll be back in a month. So are you two happy, in love? And Chihiro how could you not know that you are pregnant I mean not having your period for three months should be a big hint?" asked Yuuko.  
  
"My what..." Chihiro began but then she remembered what her mother was talking about, "Yes mom we are very happy and we love each other very much, but I never had a period in my life so that's why I didn't know I was pregnant, if I'm pregnant, earlier."  
  
"Oh that is strange, well then I'll call the doctor and you'll go see him today. Now you do have money right this job of yours does pay right?" said Yuuko.  
  
Chihiro thought a minute, "Money I don't have any, I don't think it is in my contract. Haku?"  
  
"Well I've been paid semi-regularly but I think I only brought five or so gold pieces. And I know the details of your contract you only get paid what Yu-Baaba owes you if you leave Aburaya forever." Replied Kohaku.  
  
"Chihiro...." Yuuko began.  
  
"Mom don't start we have housing and food, I'm married and very happy I don't need money." Chihiro quickly interrupted, "Let's go for a walk Haku. Mom can you watch Saki and Raki? We'll be back before dinner."  
  
Yuuko nodded as Haku yelled to Saki and Raki, "We're going out Saki, Raki! You two stay here with Granny!"  
  
As Chihiro and Kohaku walked out the door they got an answering yell, "OK!"  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku walked down the road heading towards town, "Your Mom's not very happy," said Kohaku.  
  
"Yeah I know," replied Chihiro, "You'd think she would be happy."  
  
"You would think that," He said, "Why is everyone looking at us?"  
  
Chihiro smiled, "It's our clothes I think." There uniforms looked the same as when they were younger.  
  
Kohaku pulled Chihiro into a small clothing store, "Then come on, I still owe you a birthday present."  
  
"I'm beginning to think I owe you Kohaku, you did save my life when I was four." Chihiro replied.  
  
About ten minutes later both Kohaku and Chihiro were trying on clothes, "Hey Kohaku do you know what size my pants are?"  
  
"Size?" asked Kohaku confused.  
  
"Kohaku these don't fit me.....I'm pregnant!" answered Chihiro. They went up to the cash register with two pairs of pants, and three shirts each, and also the same for Raki and Saki. There was a pre-spring sale so it didn't add up to, too much money. Kohaku handed the lady a gold piece.  
  
"I'm sorry sir you can't pay with this." Said the lady.  
  
"But it's gold," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Well then you can exchange it at the bank across the street," said the lady.  
  
"I'll go Kohaku, give me the gold," said Chihiro as Kohaku handed her a gold piece. Chihiro ran across to the bank and came back a half an hour later with $625.  
  
"Every gram is $25 and that piece was 25 grams," Chihiro said walking back into the store. Chihiro handed the lady the $216 that they owed for the clothes. Chihiro and Kohaku left the store and walked back to Chihiro's house.  
  
Chihiro stopped on a small bridge that went over grass. "I used to sit on these banks, on these banks of a dying river. Now I know what Mishu-Kapi meant when he said I would never return to his banks. Oh Kohaku this is going all wrong!" Chihiro said starring at the old river bed.  
  
Kohaku held Chihiro, "I know, I know but look at the good side, someday came fast."  
  
Chihiro smiled, "Yeah it did come fast didn't it. Let's go back to my mom's ok."  
  
Kohaku nodded, they walked back up the hill to the little blue house. Chihiro opened the door, "We're home!"  
  
Raki and Saki came running followed by Takashi, "Did you get us something?" They asked.  
  
"I'm telling you Haku, they read minds," said Chihiro.  
  
"Yes we did," said Kohaku handing them each a pile of clothes.  
  
"They're beautiful, Thank You," Raki said as she hugged Chihiro and Kohaku.  
  
"They're weird," said Saki holding up the clothes.  
  
Raki elbowed him, "Be polite."  
  
Kohaku laughed, "I know they are weird," Chihiro elbowed him, "Owe!... weird but that's what people here wear, so all of us will be wearing them till we return home."  
  
"Yes so come on, lets go put on our new clothes," Said Chihiro leading the way to her old bedroom. Chihiro opened the door and stared at the room, "It's the exact same well that extra bigger bed wasn't in her but that's the only difference."  
  
"We always hoped you would come back, eventually we used it as a temporary guest room, hence the big bed, till your returned," said Yuuko from behind them.  
  
"Thanks Mom," replied Chihiro.  
  
"No problem, when you four are dressed dinner is ready," Yuuko said as she grabbed Takashi's hand and went downstairs.  
  
Ten minutes later Saki, Raki, Kohaku and Chihiro walked down the stairs and sat at the table. "I called your father after you left, he is coming home early, he should be here tomorrow night," Said Yuuko between bites of her dinner.  
  
"That's good, I've missed him too," replied Chihiro.  
  
"After dinner can I watch TV Mom?" asked Takashi.  
  
"Yes but only one hour, school tomorrow remember," replied Yuuko  
  
"Ok," said Takashi.  
  
"TV?" asked Raki.  
  
"What's TV?" asked Saki.  
  
"You'll see after dinner, now do you two want to go to school?" replied Chihiro.  
  
"School?" Raki, and Saki asked.  
  
"Umm....." started Chihiro.  
  
"It is a place were children learn, and spend time with other children," answered Yuuko.  
  
"Umm...Ok," said Saki, with encouragement from Takashi  
  
"Other girls?" asked Raki.  
  
"Yes," said Kohaku with a glance at Chihiro. Chihiro nodded.  
  
"Ok then," said Raki.  
  
After dinner Raki, Saki, and Takashi sat on the floor in front of the TV, Takashi turned on a children's movie. Chihiro and Kohaku were sitting against a wall. Everyone except Takashi was amazed at the TV, including Chihiro, she hadn't seen TV for seven years.  
  
When the hour was up Yuuko came in to pull all of them away from the TV. "Time for bed, Saki you will sleep in Takashi's room and Raki you can sleep in Chihiro's room with Chihiro and Haku, is that ok?"  
  
"Ok," said everyone. Takashi, Saki, and Raki got up and walked out of the room. Saki and Raki gave Chihiro and Kohaku hugs.  
  
Before Raki left the room she turned around and asked, "Schools not when the moon is up?"  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku shook their heads. While Yuuko shooed them up the stairs. Kohaku held Chihiro close to him, and kissed her. After a minute he said, "So this is the Human world?"  
  
"Yeah it is, not very nice is it?" replied Chihiro  
  
"Looked better when I was a river spirit."  
  
"I know what you mean before we moved here, it looked better. I'm very glad I went back, I don't think I could last here."  
  
"I'm glad you came back to. But I would have come for you."  
  
"I know, I know you would have."  
  
"Let's go to bed, ok?"  
  
"Your tired?"  
  
"This world takes something out of you."  
  
"Yeah your right, I never noticed it before." Said Chihiro as she pulled Kohaku up the stairs. 


	22. School

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of it's characters.  
  
Chapter 22: School  
  
Chihiro woke up extra early that morning, half out of it was dark outside(not a time to sleep) and because she, and Kohaku had to take showers and get Raki and Saki ready for school.  
  
Chihiro got up to take her shower much to her surprise Kohaku was asleep. Chihiro decided not to wake him up until after her shower. After Chihiro's shower she put on jeans and a blue t-shirt, she thought as she put her hair up with the usual hair tie They were right these clothes are weird and very uncomfortable.  
  
When Chihiro walked back into her room Kohaku was still asleep. Chihiro shook him gently, "Kohaku wake up you've got to go take a shower."  
  
Kohaku's eyes slowly opened, he looked at Chihiro, "Mornin'."  
  
"Oh get up you lazy bum and take a shower, we've got to bring Raki and Saki to school," said Chihiro pushing Kohaku out of bed. Kohaku slowly walked to the bathroom, "I'll be in the Kitchen Haku!" Chihiro yelled as Kohaku closed the bathroom door. Chihiro put one pair of her and Kohaku's old clothes in her backpack, and thought,I don't know where we are going today, but I don't know if I can last all day in these clothes. On impulse Chihiro added a couple old empty notebooks that were on her desk and a couple pens.  
  
Chihiro went downstairs and started making lunches for Saki and Raki amazing how you never forget how to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches Chihiro thought as she put the sandwiches and a few dumplings into paper bags. Chihiro's mother had laid two backpacks filled with paper and a few pencils for Raki and Saki. Chihiro put the paper bags in the backpacks, right when Kohaku came down the stairs.  
  
"Morning," Said Kohaku as her came up behind Chihiro and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Morning, you go get the kids up while I make breakfast it is already 6:15 am," said Chihiro. Kohaku gave Chihiro a kiss and ran upstairs. Chihiro could hear that her mother had just woken up Takashi and Saki.  
  
About a half an hour later everyone came down the stairs and sat at the table. Chihiro placed streaming bowls in front of everyone including Yuuko. Yuuko was very surprised to see that Chihiro and Kohaku had gotten up prepared breakfast and gotten Saki and Raki ready for school. Yuuko was beginning to think that Chihiro really wasn't THAT irresponsible, yeah of course it was irresponsible of her to runaway, but she did get a job, a husband, a house (sort of), and can take good care of children.  
  
Yuuko was going to give Takashi a ride to school like she normally did and offered to drive Saki, Raki, Chihiro, and Kohaku as well. Chihiro stuck to her claim that the town was to small to own a car, plus she needed to remind Saki and Raki now they could never act their real age (When do they do anyways?), and no indoor rain/snow storms.  
  
Chihiro, Kohaku, Raki, and Saki left the little blue house at 7:30 School started at 8:00 and it only took ten minutes to walk but they had to talk to the principal about Saki and Raki going to school.  
  
"So what are your full names?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Shigekazu Sawaguchi," replied Saki.  
  
"Rei Keiko Ami Sawaguchi," answered Raki.  
  
"Ok, now you two school is definitely no place for magick, and you must act like your five years old Saki and your six Raki," Kohaku said.  
  
"Yes he is right you can't say 'I'm 18,065 years old,'" added Chihiro.  
  
"We're older."  
  
"Lot's older."  
  
"So old we have forgotten, how old we really are," Saki and Raki said together.  
  
Chihiro lead the way into the school and to the principal's office. Not that she knew exactly were to go, it had been seven years, but the other three had no clue what to do. The secretary was gone when they walked in, but the principal's door was open. Chihiro knocked.  
  
"Yes come in, come in." Said the principal.  
  
"Hello my name is Chihiro Nushi, I know we didn't call or anything, but we have only arrived yesterday. And I was wondering could my nephew and niece here attend school here, They are only staying a month." Said Chihiro.  
  
"Well I don't see why not, what grades are they in?" asked the principal.  
  
"He is in Kindergarten, and she is in first grade," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Well, I'm going to need names and you to fill this form out." Replied the principal as he handed her a piece of paper and pen.  
  
"Shigekazu Sawaguchi, 'Saki', is five, and Rei Keiko Ami Sawaguchi, 'Raki', is six," said Kohaku.  
  
"And you are?" asked the principal.  
  
"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, their uncle." Kohaku said with a smile. Chihiro handed back the filled out form, she was very surprised she remembered her mother's phone number.  
  
The principal fiddled with the computer looking occasionally at the form, "Ok Saki is in the first room on the left, Ka, and Raki is in the fifth room on the right after you walk to the end of this hall and turn left, 1a, ok?" said the principal handing two pieces of paper to Chihiro, notes for the teachers.  
  
Chihiro thanked the principal and they all walked out of the door. Before they knocked on the door Chihiro said, "You two play on the playground at the end of the day till we come and get you, ok?"  
  
"Ok" said the spirits together. Chihiro knocked on the door, the teacher came to the door Chihiro handed her the note.  
  
"Oh very interesting, well come in Shigekazu," replied the teacher.  
  
"See you this afternoon Saki," said Chihiro as she hugged Saki.  
  
"Ok Sen, Haku, this afternoon....when's that?" said Saki hugging Kohaku.  
  
"They'll tell you, bye," Said Kohaku. Saki turned and entered the classroom the teacher smiled at Chihiro and Kohaku, before she closed the door. The same thing happened with Saki's teacher, except the teacher didn't think it was as interesting.  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku left the school Kohaku said shyly, "I hope they will be ok. I wonder what school is like..." he looked at Chihiro.  
  
"They'll be fine. You really want to go to school? Because we could go to my old class this is their last year of school," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Yeah just to check it out, if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all, come on we are late," said Chihiro grabbing Kohaku's hand and running across the street to the high school.  
  
Chihiro talked to the secretary saying that both her and Kohaku had gone to this class and were back visiting and wanted to join their old class for a little bit. The secretary said that there was no problem that they only had to sign in each day they came. She handed Chihiro and Kohaku each a class schedule and map of the school.  
  
Their first class was Health in 208, Chihiro and Kohaku ran up the stairs to their first class. Chihiro knocked on the classroom door, the teacher came out and Chihiro explained, "Hello, My name is Chihiro Nushi, this was my old class and we are visiting for awhile and thought we would come to school for awhile."  
  
"Well ok, it's fine with me, but who is he?" asked the teacher because she had noticed that Chihiro had said 'my class' but said 'we would come'.  
  
"My husband," Chihiro said not thinking.  
  
"Oh very Interesting, and it looks like your also pregnant, do you mind telling the class your story?" asked the teacher.  
  
"No, do you Chihiro?" said Kohaku.  
  
"No." They walked into the class room and stood in the front of the room Chihiro said, "I'm Chihiro Nushi, but you might remember me as Chihiro Ogino."  
  
Chihiro looked at Kohaku, he said, "I'm Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, you can call me Haku."  
  
The teacher said, "Ok you two can sit in the back, and begin telling us your story." Everyone in the class was whispering they all knew that Chihiro had ran away.  
  
Chihiro began, "Well you all know that I ran away when I was eleven, well I got a job at a bath house cleaning floors scrubbing tubs and taking care of guest."  
  
"I was, well still am the apprentice of the lady who owns the bath house. Chihiro and I met a long time ago, I saved her life when she was four and fell into a river." Said Kohaku.  
  
"Well since we are on the subject of saving, while I was at the bath house I saved his life twice and he saved mine once more."  
  
"For Chihiro's 17th birthday..." Kohaku began.  
  
"Oh no you don't you said I get to tell this part remember, 'everyone.'" Interrupted Chihiro.  
  
"Yes your right sorry," apologized Kohaku.  
  
"Well yes on my 17th birthday he woke me up at 2:30 pm, that's really early, I work at night and sleep during the day, to give me my birthday present. Which was of course an engagement ring. We got married March 21."  
  
"In our contracts it said we could leave and come here on Chihiro's 18th birthday, which was yesterday, only for six to nine months...." Said Kohaku  
  
A girl in the front row interrupted, "Why six to nine months?"  
  
"Because we found out yesterday that I'm three months pregnant," Said Chihiro.  
  
Everyone seemed shocked by all of this news girl runs away, get married, gets pregnant, comes home. A lot of people began to ask questions all at once, when the bell rang.  
  
"Ok homework is to right a paragraph on if you think Chihiro and Haku's decision was a good one or not and to write three questions you want to ask them." Said the teacher as everyone packed up their stuff.  
  
"So that's school? I hope every day is this exciting. So what is the next class?" said Kohaku.  
  
"Umm.... Gym, in 001," replied Chihiro, as they followed their classmates out of the room. When they walked into the gymnasium Chihiro handed Kohaku his uniform, "go in their and change into your uniform, then come back out here."  
  
Kohaku looked confused but nodded and followed the rest of the boys in the class. Chihiro went into the girls locker room to change,This is so much better, more me, more normal, more comfortable. Thought Chihiro as she put on her uniform.  
  
The teacher probably wouldn't have noticed that Chihiro and Kohaku were even there if their clothes didn't look so different. "And who are you two?" the teacher asked.  
  
"I'm Haku and she's Chihiro," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Chihiro Ogino? I've heard of you." Said the teacher.  
  
Chihiro had realized that Kohaku didn't like being called Haku while Chihiro was still Chihiro. Chihiro replied, "It's Chihiro Nushi, now, and please call me Sen."  
  
"Ok, I'm Mr. Naito. Now class since today we can't use the pool we are going to play dodge ball." Everyone was very happy about this assignment.  
  
"Umm...Mr. Naito, What is dodge ball?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"Well Haku, there are six balls and you can throw a ball at a person on the other team. If it hits them they are out and if they catch it your out. When you get out you stay over there until the person who got you out gets out. Ok?"  
  
"Ok," said Kohaku, he looked at Chihiro.  
  
"Don't worry I didn't know what it was either," She replied.  
  
"No what about the baby?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, and so will the baby," Chihiro reassured. Mr. Naito separated the class into two teams and blew the whistle.  
  
Everyone ganged up on Kohaku and Chihiro, who were on opposite teams. When all the balls where on Chihiro's side she looked up at Kohaku as balls flew at him. He dodged them with ease, Chihiro noticed that Kohaku was moving just a little too fast for a human. Chihiro screamed, "Kohaku you promised!" Kohaku heard her and understood, though it wasn't really powers (Chihiro now could move almost as fast as he could), Kohaku slowed down instantly, just in time to get hit by a ball. Chihiro was to busy making sure that Kohaku had slowed down that she didn't notice a ball flying at her. The ball hit Chihiro in the shoulder, and she walked over to the wall.  
  
After gym class, Kohaku said, "Sorry, I didn't realize that I was going that fast. So what's next?"  
  
"No problem, we have lunch. Did you bring money?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Yeah." They walked into the cafeteria and stood in line for lunch. Chihiro was in front of Kohaku, so Kohaku could copy what Chihiro did (pick up tray, etc.) at the register Chihiro said, "Ours are together." The lady looked at Chihiro strangely but rang up the two lunches. Kohaku handed the lady $5 and they walked out to find a seat.  
  
"Sen, Haku! Over here!" said a girl from class she was sitting at a table in the corner. Chihiro and Kohaku walked over and sat down. "I wanted to apologize Sen, I mean about before when you were eleven. See I told my grandmother about your story and she got angry at me because I didn't believe you. See when my grandmother was younger she went to the Spirit World, or so she says, and worked for Zeniiba, until Zeniiba's sister got mad that humans were looking for my grandmother so my grandmother returned. Don't worry I wont tell anyone, I mean I figure Haku is a spirit. Don't even think of it I just wanted to apologize for not being your friend before. Now it looks like I really don't have to apologize, I mean your so happy now. Oh sorry forgot, I'm Asuko Kimari."  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku stared at Asuko, Asuko laughed. "Oh yeah well I would have come for Chihiro if she didn't come back, I promised," It was the first thing Kohaku could think of.  
  
"Oh here comes my boyfriend, Yoshihiro Mato, he is in the other graduating class" said Asuko as a boy sat down next to her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Yoshi, and you are?" asked Yoshi.  
  
"This is Sen and her husband Haku," replied Asuko.  
  
"Married huh? How ya like'in that Haku?" asked Yoshi.  
  
Kohaku looked confused, "I love Chihiro, why wouldn't I like being married?"  
  
"Chihiro?" Yoshi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you start Yoshi, They are happy and are only here to visit," interrupted Asuko.  
  
"Well I don't know maybe we'll come again another day, I mean what are we going to do stay home and let my mom yell at me," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Yeah school's not that bad," added Kohaku.  
  
"Your change your mind after History and Math, trust me," laughed Asuko. The bell rang and all four got up and dumped their trays.  
  
"Well I got Chemistry, See-ya after school," said Yoshi, then he kissed Asuko and went off down the stairs. Asuko, Chihiro, and Kohaku walked up to the History room.  
  
History wasn't very interesting, the teacher didn't even notice that Chihiro and Kohaku were there until he asked Kohaku a question. Kohaku answered, "I' don't know."  
  
"Well didn't you do the reading?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Reading?" asked Kohaku. The teacher was getting mad thinking that Kohaku was being fresh.  
  
Asuko quickly added, "Haku and Sen are just visiting." The teacher seemed to calm down he handed Kohaku and Chihiro each history books.  
  
Math was even worse, Chihiro had gone from complicated multiplication, to calculus and Kohaku went from simple math to calculus. They didn't have math again until Friday, so Asuko offered to help them with the homework if they decided to keep going to school.  
  
After school Kohaku, Chihiro and Asuko met up with Yoshi. "I think I would rather deal with an enflamed Yu-Baaba then school," committed Kohaku.  
  
"Me too," agreed Chihiro. Yoshi and Asuko looked at them like they were crazy.  
  
"So what are you two doing now?" asked Yoshi.  
  
"We have to pick up Saki and Raki from school," said Kohaku.  
  
"You guys already have two children?!" asked Asuko shocked.  
  
"No, they are like our nephew and niece, who came with us," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Well lets go get them," said Yoshi walking towards the elementary school.  
  
They walked onto the playground and started looking for Saki and Raki. They didn't have to look long, because a few seconds Chihiro and Kohaku were tackled by Saki and Raki.  
  
"Sen, Haku!"  
  
"Haku, Sen!"  
  
"School's great!"  
  
"School's great, but I got homework."  
  
"This is Makoto and Kin my new friends," said Saki.  
  
"And these are my new friends, Oki, Mika, and Takara," quickly added Raki.  
  
Chihiro laughed, "Don't worry we have homework to."  
  
"These are our friends, Asuko and Yoshi. Yoshi, Asuko, these are Raki and Saki," said Kohaku, "Now come on you two, you'll see your friends tomorrow."  
  
All six of them left the school premises, and Yoshi said, "You guys can join us at the dinner in town to do homework." Everyone agreed and they followed Yoshi and Asuko.  
  
Author's Notes: The following characters are mine please give credit to me if you use them: Mishu-Kapi/Shu, Yuyaarikii/Arikii, Snow spirit/Shigekazu Sawaguchi/Saki, Rei Keiko Ami Sawaguchi/Raki, Takashi Ogino, Asuko Kimari, Yoshihiro Mato/Yoshi, and of course the guidance counselor, and all teachers(teachers I don't care to much about, its all legalities right) Thank You  
  
~Na 


	23. Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of it's characters.  
  
Chapter 23: Flight  
  
They took a round booth in the back of the downtown dinner, and waited to have their order taken. "Sen are you really pregnant?" asked Raki.  
  
"Yes I am, why?" replied Chihiro.  
  
"Can I name the baby?" asked Raki, Chihiro laughed. Raki started to frown.  
  
Kohaku quickly added, "Of course you can name the baby whatever you want while its in Sen's belly."  
  
Raki smiled, "Tea. (pronounced: Tae-a)"  
  
"Their mind readers! I have always loved that name, even if she didn't say it I would have suggested it for a girls name!" exclaimed Chihiro.  
  
"So I'm having a girl? Sounds great and the name Tea is really pretty, thanks Raki," said Kohaku. Raki beamed, Yoshi laughed. Raki shot an angry look at him, there was 'thunder' in her eyes. "Raki," Kohaku cautioned.  
  
"Only a drizzle?" she asked.  
  
"No!" said Chihiro and Kohaku together.  
  
The waitress came over and asked, "What would you like?"  
  
Asuko answered, "A pitcher of coke and six glasses, is that alright with everyone?"  
  
"Coke?" asked Saki, Kohaku, Raki, and Chihiro all together.  
  
Yoshi laughed, "Coke will be good, trust me." The waitress nodded and left. Yoshi looked over at the door just as a bunch of guys walked in, "Oh, hey it's the guys I'll be right back ok Asuko?"  
  
Asuko nodded and kissed Yoshi. Yoshi got up to talk to his friends. Asuko looked at Raki, "So what do you have for homework?"  
  
"Math, adding I think they called it," replied Raki. The waitress came back and set the pitcher down and six cups. Asuko poured the glasses of soda, while Raki pulled out her math workbook. "I learned how to do this in class I don't think I need help, plus I knew how to do this before."  
  
Saki took a big gulp of his coke, his eyes lit up as he took another big gulp. Asuko laughed until she noticed that Raki, Chihiro, and Kohaku also made the same reaction.  
  
Yoshi came back over and picked up his glass, "Five more minutes I promise." Yoshi turned and left.  
  
"A.k.a 30 minutes," laughed Asuko, Asuko looked up at Raki and Saki they were both asleep on the bench. "Well at least Raki finished her homework before she fell asleep. They're spirits aren't they? Not really related to you at all?"  
  
"Your almost as good at this mind reading thing as they are," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Rain... Raki is a rain spirit," continued Asuko.  
  
"Your not going to tell anyone, right?" asked Chihiro. Asuko shook her head, "Can I ask you a question Asuko? Do you have any friends at school?"  
  
"I was waiting for that question. No not anymore that are in our class. See I had friends but never good ones, I wanted to be your friend Sen, but my friends told me 'no'. When I started dating Yoshi my friends also disagreed, but this time I didn't listen. See Yoshi and I have been neighbors for forever and friends for the same amount of time we were three when people said we were going to get married. I love Yoshi and he loves me so when he asked me out I said yes. Our parents actually want us to get married when school ends. See my friends never approved, so I stopped talking to them. Now all my friends are Yoshi's from his class or people who graduated last year, and their girlfriends/boyfriends. Today at lunch I wanted to talk to you so that's why I sat at the empty table," said Asuko, Chihiro nodded.  
  
"I know that this world takes a lot out of you, but I'm not tired at all. I could go flying tonight," Kohaku said quietly.  
  
"Kohaku you agreed no powers, flying is a power. You can't say no powers to Saki and Raki, and go flying it is not fair," replied Chihiro bluntly.  
  
Raki stirred she sat up, "If he wants to fly, fly. Don't worry about us we're adults to us you're the babies. He feels like he is losing his grip on his birth right, so go flying." Raki rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
"She is right, you know. We have to stop treating them the way they look," said Kohaku.  
  
"Yeah, so is this my skiing trip you owe me?" asked Chihiro. Kohaku kissed Chihiro, after a couple minute she pulled away, "Good, it's better then skiing." Asuko looked confused, flying, six year olds older the an eighteen year old, powers. Spirits was one thing but to Asuko this was getting much more confusing.  
  
Yoshi came back over to the table, "So the little ones are asleep? What are we talking about? And we also got to get our homework done."  
  
"Oh nothing Sweetie, but yeah homework we have Health, and Calculus. But tomorrow we have neither of those classes," said Asuko.  
  
"Well do it anyways," replied Yoshi as he opened his Chemistry book. Asuko, Chihiro, and Kohaku took out there Calculus books and begun to do homework. An hour and 45 minutes later their homework was all done and the pitcher was empty. Kohaku woke up Raki and Saki who were both still very tired. They all bid farewell to Asuko and Yoshi who lived on the other side of town and walked home.  
  
Chihiro opened the door and immediately someone grabbed her and hugged her. "Chihiro your really home!" said Akio.  
  
"Dad!" said Chihiro, "Dad, this is my husband Haku, and these are our nephew and niece Saki and Raki." Akio seemed to happy to be mad that Chihiro had gotten married and he didn't even notice that she was pregnant.  
  
"Let's forget this dark past Honey, lets spend what time we can together before you go back to work," Said Akio he let go of Chihiro and went to shake Kohaku's hand, "you better be taking good care of my little girl Haku."  
  
"Oh don't worry sir, I love her and will always take care of her," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Good, good." Akio said as he bent down, "And you two come to grandpa." Raki and Saki hesitated but hugged Akio.  
  
Raki seemed taken back by Akio's happy mood, after seeing how Yuuko had acted when she saw Chihiro. Raki tried to spoil his happiness, "Sen is pregnant, with Tea."  
  
"I'm going to be a real grandfather?! I can't wait! Tea you say, beautiful name!" replied Akio, "Well get in here it is time for dinner." Raki was discouraged, but she realized that nothing could get Akio down now that his long lost daughter was found, plus with a family and a job.  
  
Like the previous night they ate dinner and Takashi requested to watch television. Raki and Saki stayed awake for the whole hour of television, which half surprised Kohaku and Chihiro. Raki and Saki were both very tired, but they did take a nap, and TV was still very new.  
  
After the children were asleep in bed, Chihiro, Kohaku, Akio, and Yuuko talked about lots of things. What had happened in the last seven years and what was going to happen in the next six to nine months, when Raki and Saki would go home, etc. They talked until 11:30 pm, that is when Akio and Yuuko retired to bed.  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku changed into their more comfortable uniforms that they also wore to bed. Kohaku opened the window and held out his hand to Chihiro, "Come on." Chihiro nodded and took Kohaku's hand. He jumped out of the window pulling Chihiro with him seconds before it seemed to Chihiro that they were going to hit the ground, Kohaku changed into a dragon and they soared off into the moonless sky. Chihiro had no clue to where they flew and she thought that Kohaku didn't know either. Kohaku found a lake and went as if to dive into the water.  
  
"I can't breath underwater Kohaku!" Chihiro screamed as they plunged into the black water. They reemerged a few seconds later, Kohaku flipped so that he was laying on his back in the later and Chihiro was floating next to him.  
  
"I know," said Kohaku as soon as he turned back into his human form, "I just wanted to go for a swim you don't mind do you?"  
  
"No I don't mind, but Kohaku where are we? It's February and this water isn't cold."  
  
"Oh, I don't know, but I do know the way home, just trust me. And watch this boring sky, no moon, no stars, just blackness like the water."  
  
"Yeah there is something peaceful about this utter blackness, like your trapped, but not bad trapped." Said Chihiro, Kohaku nodded in agreement. They floated in that lake until a far off clock tower chimed 2 am.  
  
When that clock chimed Kohaku dove under the water, Chihiro knew what he was going to do. A few seconds later Chihiro was clinging onto the back of a dragon who was headed way up to where the stars should have shined.  
  
There was no source of light anywhere to be found, but the darkness wasn't as black and empty as it should have been. The shadows almost seemed to be in retreat, Chihiro could feel it, and so could Kohaku. A mysterious night, which was perfect for flying.  
  
They returned at 4 am, and slept for two hours before they got up for school. This morning Raki and Saki woke them up, because Chihiro had forgotten the alarm clock. Strangely Kohaku and Chihiro both were not tired at all with only two hours of sleep. All four got ready for school. 


	24. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of it's characters.  
  
Chapter 24: Trouble  
  
Everyday continued the same as the previous day. Kohaku and Chihiro, though they didn't actually enjoy school they went anyways. Raki and Saki on the other hand loved school, they hated the way they were treated(like they really were 5 and 6 years old). After a two weeks Raki and Saki were both invited to spend the night at a friends house. After they both agreed no storms, and not even helping to heal anyone, Chihiro and Kohaku said yes. In truth Chihiro and Kohaku were invited to a party that was held by one of Yoshi's more wilder friends, who smoked. Kohaku and Chihiro only stayed for a half an hour because they couldn't stand the smell of the cigarette smoke, plus though it was only one or two smokers the smoke was still not good for Tea. So they went flying.  
  
One day at school, Kohaku and Chihiro put their trays down at there normal table and waited for Asuko and Yoshi. Asuko came over a little worried, "The guidance counselor wants to see you Chihiro."  
  
"Oh great, what did I do eat rice with a spoon?" replied Chihiro.  
  
"I don't know, but Yoshi and I will come with you two, to the guidance counselor." Said Asuko as Chihiro and Kohaku stood up and followed Asuko.  
  
Well at least it wont be the same lady from when I was ten, thought Chihiro as they walked in the office. Chihiro was shocked, more then shocked scared almost it was the same lady!  
  
"Ah yes Chihiro Ogino, you stay the rest of you leave," said the guidance counselor. Chihiro had let go of Kohaku's hand when she had walked into the office, but now she reached behind her back trying to find his hand. Chihiro got scared, this was the lady who wanted to send Chihiro away, and she heard footsteps leaving the office.  
  
A hand gripped Chihiro's, "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere," whispered Kohaku in Chihiro's ear. Chihiro smiled and squeezed Kohaku's hand.  
  
The guidance counselor looked up, "Well you heard me boy, get out."  
  
"No, I'm staying you can't make me leave. I would never leave my wife alone in the room with the lady who thought she was depressed," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Fine. Well Chihiro, I don't approve of this. It is not right for a runaway to just show up after eight years and go to school. Especially when she is married and pregnant. This is not the message we want these kids to have, We don't want to have a lot of pregnant teens running around. Plus this is no longer your school, you ran away," said the guidance counselor.  
  
"First of all, we are only visiting the school while we are on vacation, second I was married for almost a whole year before I got pregnant, and third this will always be my school and my class, just like if I went back to my old school that would also be my school and my class," replied Chihiro.  
  
The phone rang. The guidance counselor answered the phone, Chihiro sat down in a chair Kohaku sat next to her. "I have to go but I'll be right back, don't leave." The guidance counselor left the office and Kohaku and Chihiro heard the door lock behind her. After a few minutes someone slipped a piece of paper under the door. Kohaku picked it up, they both read it, If your not out before school is finished We'll pick up Raki and Saki for you, and bring them back here. – Asuko  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku sat there for a whole class period and a half before the guidance counselor came back. "Oh good you two are still here," said the guidance counselor as she walked in.  
  
"You locked the door, is that even legal?" said Kohaku he was angry.  
  
"Now why would you try to leave when I told you I would be right back?" replied the guidance counselor.  
  
"We didn't, we heard the door lock. Right back? School is almost over!" replied Kohaku.  
  
"Yes and your not students here, Now I want to talk to Chihiro," said the guidance counselor, "Now Chihiro why did you runaway?"  
  
"Because you told my parents to send me away, that I was crazy, depressed and suicidal. And I don't know why you would say those things not just because of the EXPRESSION I had said 'I haven't forgotten how to fly' its only an expression referring to that I still believe in what many people think is fantasy. Now I have a question for you, Why did you say all those false things about me?" answered Chihiro disgusted at the guidance counselor. The bell rang.  
  
"You needed help, you still do. Chihiro you might not think it but it is unhealthy for a girl your age to believe in dragons. And I think you've been using drugs, and your not happy. You're a depressed mentally insa..." said the guidance counselor.  
  
Chihiro interrupted, "Depressed?! How could I be happier I have a home, a job, a husband and in August I'll have a beautiful baby girl. How could a mentally insane girl be this successful? This loved? You want examples from this school our best friends are Asuko and Yoshi, we eat lunch with them and hang out after school everyday. And another thing how is believing in dragons unhealthy?"  
  
"Successful, loved? How do you know he really loves you, your only eighteen, and successful you don't have a middle school 'degree' let alone a High School degree. Chihiro can't you see the difference from the real world and the spirit world? Dragons don't exist," replied the guidance counselor.  
  
"She does know the difference between the Human world and the Spi..." Kohaku said. He was furious, Chihiro noticed that he was looking a little scaley.  
  
"Kohaku..." Chihiro warned, Kohaku calmed down. The guidance counselor was just about to say something when there was a knock on the door. She quickly moved to the door and opened it, before she could say anything Raki and Saki ran in the room jumping into Chihiro and Kohaku's arms.  
  
"Sen! Haku!"  
  
"Haku! Sen!"  
  
"Did she hurt you?"  
  
"Capture you?"  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Because together we could make it hail," said Raki and Saki together.  
  
"I was wondering why you didn't have another brother or sister," said Chihiro with a laugh.  
  
"No she didn't, but I think would should be getting home, to our real home," said Kohaku.  
  
"I told all three of you he would say that," said Raki.  
  
Saki added, "And I said Sen was told not to come back for six to nine months."  
  
"Yes, but this is no world for us," said Chihiro as she shifted Raki to her hip and walked out of the door.  
  
"I'm not finished talking with you Chihiro," said the guidance counselor.  
  
"Yes, you are. Now get over it, I'm not crazy and I'm going home to get yelled at for taking to short of a vacation which makes more sense then anything that ever came out of your mouth. Maybe you're crazy, because I'm not," said Chihiro over her shoulder.  
  
Asuko and Yoshi followed Chihiro and Kohaku to Chihiro's parents house. "So your really going back?" asked Asuko.  
  
"Yeah we are, this is no place for rain and snow, no place for a dragon, no place for me. We'll just change and say good-bye," replied Chihiro. They walked up to the house as Akio and Yuuko were leaving, "Mom, Dad we need to go home, I'm sorry I know I said we would stay longer but it just seems impossible now to stay."  
  
"Well can we get your address or phone number?" asked Akio.  
  
"We don't have either," said Kohaku putting Saki down.  
  
Yuuko looked like she was about to object when she saw something behind Chihiro, "What is that!?" everyone turned around. Kaonashi was walking up to the house.  
  
"Kaonashi!? What are you doing here?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Kaonashi? Chihiro you're not talking about that spirit you made up?" asked Yuuko  
  
"Yes she is," replied Kohaku bluntly, "Something is wrong in the Spirit world."  
  
"Yeah, but why did Yu-Baaba send Kaonashi?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"She didn't, Yu-Baaba isn't the only one who can give permission to come here, for example, Zeniiba and Arikii," said Rin, as she walked up from the other direction.  
  
"Rin! Oh I'm so glad to see you," said Chihiro giving Rin a hug.  
  
"Well you shouldn't be, no one should. The Shadow spirit and Yu-Baaba made some sort of deal and he came to collect, when you were on your 'wood mission'. Yu-Baaba somehow convinced him to give her an extension and If she couldn't pay he could have you, Sen and Haku. Well he came to collect and Yu-Baaba couldn't pay and she wont let him take you two because of the baby. So now the whole spirit world is in trouble," replied Rin.  
  
"Come on you three in the house we must change and pack, we are leaving now!" Said Chihiro shooing Kohaku, Saki and Raki in the house. They came back out five minutes later, everyone was still standing there.  
  
Chihiro began to walk towards the woods, "No, Chihiro your not going!" yelled Kohaku.  
  
"And why not, It's my home and my life that is threatened as well Kohaku!?" replied Chihiro but she knew what he was going to say.  
  
"Stay, stay for Tea. I couldn't bare to lose either of you." Said Kohaku.  
  
"You wont, I'm almost as fast as you are now Kohaku," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Please?" asked Kohaku  
  
Chihiro apologized, "Normally I would but not this time. Saki do it, but make them dull." Chihiro knew that Saki had read her mind and would know what she meant.  
  
"But the humans," protested Saki.  
  
"Please Saki I don't want to have to let go again," Chihiro asked.  
  
Saki nodded, he made two swords of ice both very dull only for 'training'. Akio, Yuuko, and Yoshi were shocked and scared, Asuko only surprised. Saki handed the swords to Chihiro, who handed one to Kohaku.  
  
"No, I'm not going to fight you," said Kohaku.  
  
Chihiro took Kohaku's free hand and put it on her belly, "She is also part of you, She has your fighting spirit. Tea will make me faster, protect me. Just let me show you." Kohaku nodded and assumed his stance. Chihiro took a step back and assumed her stance.  
  
For all spectators the next few minutes were a blur of Kohaku and Chihiro's fight. Both moved so fast that you couldn't even tell who was who.  
  
"Who's winning?" asked Saki.  
  
"Sen is, can't you read Haku's thoughts, he is worried that he is losing," replied Raki.  
  
"Well who is faster?" asked Yoshi.  
  
"Which color is easier to see?" replied Saki.  
  
"Bluish white," said Yoshi.  
  
"Then Sen is faster," replied Raki. Both fighters stopped in a sword lock. Kohaku was up against the side of the house. Chihiro had him pinned good, she leaned forward and gave him a little kiss then she dropped her sword she had won. Chihiro turned to walk away Kohaku caught her arm and brought her back to him. Kohaku kissed Chihiro and after a couple minutes he pulled away.  
  
"So I wont lose you right?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"That was never in question," replied Chihiro. Chihiro took Kohaku's hand and walked back to everyone else.  
  
"I'm going to," said Asuko, when Chihiro and Kohaku were back with the group.  
  
"Asuko no, you have a good life here, the Spirit World is no place for you. Please stay," said Chihiro. Asuko didn't say another word she knew Chihiro was right.  
  
Kohaku turned into a dragon and Chihiro, Raki, Saki, Rin, and Kaonashi climbed onto his back. "He doesn't like this," laughed Saki.  
  
Chihiro scooted up further on Kohaku's back and kissed him on the nose, "Your not just a ride, your much, much more. I love you Kohaku."  
  
"Ok now this is enough! Chihiro your crazy, your all crazy. The day you came back I knew it would turn out wrong," said Yuuko.  
  
"Now Honey," started Akio.  
  
"No she is on the back of a dragon Akio!" replied Yuuko.  
  
"I love you mom and you to dad, I'll see you all after Tea is born," Said Chihiro right before Kohaku took off and sped through the woods back to the Spirit world. It was sunset. 


	25. Death… The End or the Beginning, or Just...

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of it's characters.  
  
Chapter 25: Death.... The End or the Beginning, or Just Someplace in the Middle.  
  
Kohaku stopped right in front of Aburaya it was pitch black. Everyone got off, and Kohaku changed back into human form. They all looked around, there was no lights and no one in the street. In fact there was no one in sight.  
  
All of a sudden a hand clapped over everyone's mouth and dragged them all into an old none used building near Aburaya. When they were safely inside Kamajii let go of their mouths. They all looked around, all of the workers from Aburaya were there starring at them. Mishu-Kapi stepped forward, "The Shadow Spirit is in Aburaya, with Yu-Baaba. We managed to get Bou out on Yu-Baaba's command, but not her."  
  
"Ok and what do we have for weapons?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"A dozen swords and twenty bows all with full quivers (a/n: that is the right word I hope I'm drawing a blank, the pouch that holds arrows)," replied Kamajii.  
  
"Ok then we need twelve swords man, and twenty bow man," said Chihiro.  
  
"We know, the swords man are Haku, Rin, Kaonashi, Shu, Arikii, Sen, and Kamajii," replied Chihiyako.  
  
"That's only seven," said Kohaku.  
  
"I get six," said Kamajii holding up his hands.  
  
"Good," said Chihiro, she turned to Raki and Saki, "And you two?" Saki held up a freshly made sharp ice sword and Saki a water sword. Chihiro gave Raki an odd look. Raki swung her sword at an empty box in the corner of the room. The sword cut the box clean into two.  
  
"Then lets go and get this over with," said Rin opening the door and walking out sword in hand. Kohaku handed Chihiro her sword, and followed Rin. Rin walked right across the bridge and up to Aburaya, she knocked.  
  
A small shadow figure appeared, "Your not allowed in! What do you want?" Rin looked at him for a second then she swung her sword, the shadow's head rolled onto the ground.  
  
"I want you out of my home!" screamed Rin.  
  
The darkness around them laughed and two more shadow men popped up with swords. From behind Rin, Saki shot an icy energy ball at the shadows. The shadows died instantly, and four more sprung from the two. Before anyone could react the Shadows drew swords and started to attack. For every that was killed two came back.  
  
Soon the 29 fighters were up to their necks in shadow warriors. They couldn't stop killing the shadows, because then the shadows would kill them. They fought all night everyone seemed to have at least three shadows to defend off and five waiting to get their turn. The bow man had retreated in the approaching sunrise. The Shadows suddenly seemed to die and not come back, while the Shadow spirit had to hold back the sun and couldn't regenerate his forces.  
  
It was still dark, at 8 am when Kamajii sliced the last head off the last warrior. "Now all we need to do is go into Aburaya," said Kamajii.  
  
"No first we must see who is wounded, because I am for one, not bad but bleeding," said Rin holding her wounded arm. They all looked around everyone was hurt but Rin, Mishu-Kapi, and Arikii were the worst.  
  
Nobody noticed that the Shadow spirit himself had snuck up from behind Mishu-Kapi who was the closest to the doors of Aburaya. "Don't celebrate that quickly!" Laughed the Shadow spirit raising his Sword to kill Mishu-Kapi. Mishu-Kapi turned around only to see the sword raised over his head.  
  
Raki ran and pushed Mishu-Kapi out of the way just before the sword landed on him. Raki blocked his sword with hers while with her free hand she pitched a water ball at him. Kohaku motioned to go help Raki  
  
Chihiro stopped him, "She isn't six Kohaku, when... if she is in the position I was in you can save her. Right now you'll only get in the way." Kohaku lowered his sword and watch as the Shadow spirit and Raki changed blows and blocks. Though the Shadow spirit was using most of his magick to keep the sun from coming up, you couldn't tell from his fighting.  
  
Suddenly Raki tripped and fell backwards, the Shadow spirit laughed. Kohaku clutched his Sword. But it was Mishu-Kapi who blocked the strike meant for Raki. Mishu-Kapi returned a few blows, but he was to weak. "Shu!!" screamed Raki right as she moved in between the Shadow spirit and Mishu-Kapi. The Shadow spirit struck Raki and she fell into Mishu-Kapi.  
  
The Shadow spirit laughed, it began to rain. Both Chihiro and Kohaku moved in to fight, but they stopped light was radiating from Raki.  
  
"When the rain spirit is fatally wound all the rainbows that ever were and will never be, give her their reflected light. To chase the shadows away and give her, her last sun shower, and her last rainbow child. A light so powerful, that no shadow will be found for days and nights as the rain pours for the ceremonial three days, one for the past, the present, and the last for the future. All worlds will mourn her death as the rain falls in every world," sadly said Saki.  
  
Everyone was watching what Saki had said, the shadows all retreated. The sun rose quickly creating so many rainbows, and filling the world with light. Everyone rushed to Raki and Mishu-Kapi.  
  
"Mishu-Kapi, I know you wanted to work here. But that wasn't what you really wanted, you really wanted to be back in your river," said Raki, Mishu-Kapi nodded, "Your river is being restored as we speak and when I die you'll return to where you belong." Raki turned a little to face Rin, "Rinako Naoko."  
  
Rin looked at Raki, "My name.... I even forgot that I had one other then Rin, I forgot I was even the Forest spirit, of the forest on the far side of the Mishu-Kapi river. Before it was cut down."  
  
"Yes well the humans replanted that forest and after my death rains end, the forest will be ready for the return of it's spirit," said Raki as her young child look faded away and she looked old, but not like the old man she said she would be if she was bitter, but of a dying old lady who was born with the Worlds.  
  
Raki lay limp, in the arms of the fading Mishu-Kapi he was going home and in three days so would Rinako Naoko. "It's the end of her life, and the beginning of so many, In her death she allowed all of us to continue ours," That was the last thing Saki said before he left never to return.  
  
After awhile they left Raki's side and entered the bath house everything was unharmed, except way at the top in Yu-Baaba's office lay the body of Yu- Baaba. There was a note that was found by Yu-Baaba it read, I died for Bou's life, as well as Haku, Sen, and their unborn baby. I apologize for all hardships I ever caused, I apologize for ever dealing with him, and I apologize for offering him the lives of Haku and Sen. My only wish is that I could see my baby boy and Sen's baby girl, but that's not possible, because I write this while I die in his hands. Please don't remember me always as an old Witch. I leave Aburaya to my beloved sister Zeniiba. In Love Granny.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry to anyone who really liked the characters of Raki and Saki. It's not that I didn't like them I just needed away to defeat to Shadow spirit and to show their true ages. Yu-Baaba on the other hand died to prove that she did in the end have a soft heart for children.  
  
~Na 


	26. Funeral

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of it's characters.  
  
Chapter 26: Funeral  
  
Day one, Raki's Death Rains fell hard and slow, because it takes a long time to forget the past and it is very hard to do. When you think you are successful the past will come back. "This is a day to remember, those and that of the past!" said Kamajii, "you look at these two before you and you can only remember how they lived, while their bodies are no longer breathing. Don't remember the bad as the worse, and try to see and remember all the good. Raki as old as this ground her body lays on, but lived her life as a fun loving child. All who knew her, would remember that it was hard to see her any other way then a child. But her childhood melted away in only an act that a spirit of her age could have done, save this world from Shadow rule. Yu-Baaba, though greedy at times and hard on the workers never turned down a person, or spirit asking for a job, is that not kind? In her death she apologizes for everything bad she had ever done, today is of the past, forgiveness is in the present and future. Why would this cold hearted woman die? You may ask, to save the lives of four little ones Bou, Haku, Sen, and the unborn Tea. Think not of the rain that falls as sad, think not of the future, or of today, only yesterday and all the past yesterdays, and smile for Raki, Yu-Baaba, smile for yesterday."  
  
That was the whole ceremony for the first day. Everyone was sitting in the rain everyone except Saki. It was rumored that Raki's death made him bitter once more, those who knew Saki well ignore the rumor, Saki will stay young for Raki. He will smile for her, make it snow just the same, but what he wont do is return to Aburaya.  
  
"Hey Sen," said Rinako Naoko walking over to Chihiro and Kohaku, "The last time I left Aburaya you told me your name was Chihiro, but I was a special case and could still call you Sen. Well, this time I leave you know my real name Rinako Naoko, but I want you to still call me Rin if you want."  
  
"Thanks Rin, It's really good you get to return to your forest," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Yeah it is Sen, but what I don't understand is why Haku wont return," said Rinako Naoko they all thought about it.  
  
"Because this is where he truly wants to be. His river was filled in so there are no banks to catch and cradle Raki's rain. Raki also knew that deep in Haku's heart that day that Chihiro fell in, That he loved her and no longer wanted to stay in his river," Said Zeniiba walking up from behind Rinako Naoko.  
  
"Yes, love... When I was Rin it was impossible to think of, but before...." Trailed off Rinako Naoko.  
  
The rain continued to fall deep into the night it changed.  
  
Day two, Raki's Death Rains fell softly to the ground, Today stuck in the middle of past and future, in the eye of the storm, a strange calm. "This is today, all day to live in the second," began Kamajii," you look at these two before you, are they not still here with us? Raki wanted this day to come, for the rains to slow. Yu-Baaba as well, this day for the streets to light up. Think not of yesterday or tomorrow, this second is all that counts, cherish it, for you never know which is your last."  
  
In the streets began a party to cherish what they had at that second and not to think of any other second of life.  
  
Day three, Raki's Death Rains fell fast and hard. The future comes up fast and is always hard to think of what the next day will truly bring. "This is day to think of tomorrow, and the rest of your future," said Kamajii, "you look at these two before you, when they are still in our hearts and thoughts, they are still part of the future. Raki, died for the future for our future, the future of the sun, and all that will be good in the worlds. Yu-Baaba died for the future generations starting with her son Bou and Haku, and Sen's unborn daughter Tea. When the rain stops we must also look to the happy future of Rinako Naoko, who will be returning to her forest, and to the happy future of Aburaya which is going to be run by Zeniiba, with Kaonashi as her assistance, and Haku as apprentice. Contracts will be remade, for the future of this bath house, built on the principles left by its former owner. Think only of tomorrow, when the sun shines bright, while we sleep."  
  
That night Kohaku, Chihiro, Kamajii, and Rinako Naoko didn't sleep the rain would stop at exactly 10:03 am the exact second that the rains began to fall three days before. They didn't want to miss Rinako Naoko's final farewell, that was not as final as it seemed. If there was a clock when it struck ten am Rinako Naoko said, "Well this is good-bye."  
  
"You can always come back as a guest you know," smiled Kamajii.  
  
"And I'll wait on you only the best for Rin," added Chihiro with a smile.  
  
"No, when I come as a guest, you'll get a day off, I'll wait on you," laughed Rinako Naoko, as she hugged Chihiro.  
  
"See you in August," said Kohaku.  
  
Rinako Naoko turned to Kohaku, "Haku..."  
  
"It's Kohaku, but you can still call me Haku," replied Kohaku.  
  
"And you call me Rin, you too old man," Rinako Naoko smiled, "You, Haku, I don't know what to say to you. But I'll tell Shu that you two are happy." Rinako Naoko faded away in the daylight on the bridge to Aburaya, She was finally home, finally happy. The secret wish of both Raki and Saki to see everyone home and happy.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry anyone who thought that the funeral for Raki and Yu- Baaba should have been more religiously done. I don't have a religion and have only been to two funerals, so I don't know how to write a 'proper' sermon. I also thought they way I did it made sense for Spirits.  
  
~Na 


	27. Problems in August

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Notes: To answer a question that I got no this story isn't over, I had to ideas for sequels and didn't know what to do. My decision, no sequel (I think) but both ideas get mixed together to make an end to this story(if it ends). I hope you like it.  
  
~Na  
  
Chapter 27: Problems in August  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku walked into Zeniiba's office, Chihiro was holding a small baby girl, Ryuichi Teataura Nushi, more commonly know as Tea or Ryu. Chihiro had loved the name Tea, and still did. But the principle of the matter was that Raki could only name the baby while it was in Chihiro's belly, and now that Raki was dead it was harder to say the name Tea. Half of the people called Chihiro and Kohaku's daughter Ryu and the other half Tea, it never really bothered either Chihiro or Kohaku, Ryu was Kohaku's favorite name (Tea second) and Tea was Chihiro's favorite name (Ryuichi second). No one actually called Ryuichi, Ryuichi.  
  
"Oh my babies, who are you three?" asked Zeniiba.  
  
"We're all fine Granny. I know that when it came time for me to change my contract around I said I wanted no change. Therefore I still owe you seven years, ten months, and 30 day without a vacation. But can we please take Ryu to the Human world, to her grandparents, Mishu-Kapi, Rin, Asuko, and Yoshi." Asked Chihiro.  
  
"Of course Chihiro, I was going to suggest that you do that anyways, I think seven years, nine months, and nine days is just a little long for no vacation. How long will you be gone for?" said Zeniiba.  
  
"Only a week, we don't want any problems this time," replied Kohaku.  
  
Ryu began to cry, Chihiro started to rock back and forth trying to calm her. "Oh come to Granny, Ryu," said Zeniiba holding out her hands, Chihiro handed Ryu to Zeniiba. Zeniiba made a few little dragons appear and circle around Ryu, "Well I'll you three in a week then," Ryu stopped crying, Zeniiba handed her to Kohaku, "Bye-Bye Ryu, have a nice time with the humans."  
  
"Say bye-bye to Granny," said Kohaku waving Ryu's hand at Zeniiba, "Bye Granny."  
  
"Yeah, bye Granny," said Chihiro, as she hugged Zeniiba.  
  
"I can't believe how you have grown up eighteen years old, and you Kohaku twenty, with an eighteen day old baby. Good-bye," said Zeniiba. Chihiro and Kohaku turned and left Zeniiba's office, they had already packed ( including their human clothes and the remainder of their human money, luckily Zeniiba started regularly paying all the workers of Aburaya.)  
  
Chihiro woke Kamajii up when they walked into the boiler room. "Sen, Haku, and Tea, what are you three doing down here?" yawned Kamajii.  
  
"We're going to the Human world for a week," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Your not bring my great granddaughter with you, are you?" asked Kamajii.  
  
Chihiro laughed, "She is the reason we're going Kamajii."  
  
"Very well then off with you," said Kamajii pushing them out the door and going back to sleep.  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku walked quickly through the streets and across the waterless field, into the tunnel. "Kohaku...." Chihiro began.  
  
"I know the rules Chihiro, you don't have to tell me again," replied Kohaku.  
  
"I know I was just going to say who do you want to see first?"  
  
"Oh, umm... I think Rin and Mishu-Kapi would best wisest, just in case your parents freak out."  
  
"That what I thought as well. So we'll go to the Mishu-Kapi river and the Rinako Naoko forest then to my parents and to Asuko and Yoshi.  
  
----------  
  
"They are never coming back Akio!" said Yuuko sitting down at the table.  
  
"She isn't a child anymore, she knows what she is doing, she'll come back with our grandchild, and Raki and Saki most likely. We'll have a full house of kids!" said Akio smiling.  
  
"I hope your right," replied Yuuko.  
  
----------  
  
"Are you sure you can't go to that party with me, its only till two?" asked Yoshi.  
  
"I told you I have to go visit my grandmother today. I also want to take a walk in the woods by the red building," replied Asuko.  
  
"Asuko what are you up to?" asked Yoshi suspicious.  
  
"Nothing Yoshi, I just want to see why Chihiro and Kohaku aren't back, Tea should have been born two weeks ago."  
  
"Don't go to the Spirit world after them Asuko, I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Lose me Yoshi, how can you do that? We aren't married, we aren't even engaged. If we broke up we would just be like every other High school sweethearts, that didn't last."  
  
"Are you breaking up with me Asuko?" Yoshi sounded sad.  
  
"You know I never could do that, I just don't want to wait forever, for our life together to begin, a real beginning."  
  
"I know Asuko."  
  
"I got to go," said Asuko, she kissed Yoshi, "See you at four?"  
  
"Six ok? I have to work from two to six," asked Yoshi.  
  
"Yeah, see you at six then," said Asuko as she got up from the table in the diner and walked out the door.  
  
----------  
  
"Mishu-Kapi! We have someone for you to meet," said Kohaku walking up to the banks of the river.  
  
"You to Rin!" said Chihiro.  
  
"Over here you guys!" said Rinako Naoko. She was standing at the edge of the forest, the only spot where the edge of the forest came directly to the banks of the water. Rinako Naoko looked the same as she always had looked, forest spirits always looked like humans, unlike river spirits.  
  
Kohaku and Chihiro walked over to Rinako Naoko, the water seemed to flash and they could see a dragon sitting at the bottom.  
  
"Rin, Mishu-Kapi, I....we would like you to meet our daughter Ryuichi Teataura Nushi, Ryu or Tea," said Chihiro. Rin held out her hands, Kohaku gently laid the sleeping Ryu in her arms.  
  
"Oh she is so beautiful, hello Tea, how are you? I'm your Aunty Rin," said Rinako Naoko as she rocked Ryu back and forth, "How old is she?"  
  
"Eighteen days," said Kohaku.  
  
"She is really beautiful, you two must be really happy," said Rinako Naoko.  
  
"You could never know how happy we are," said Chihiro.  
  
"Riko...." Whispered Mishu-Kapi.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Pi," said Rinako Naoko, as she bent down and laid Ryu in the river. Mishu-Kapi caught Ryu and gently floated her over the waters surface.  
  
"Riko? Pi?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Yeah Riko is my nickname from him, and Pi is his nickname from me. Though he likes others to call him Shu and I prefer Rin," replied Rinako Naoko. Chihiro bent down and picked up Ryu, "Come Sen, walk with me in my forest, let the rivers speak."  
  
Sen nodded and walked into the forest, "So Rin are you happy that your back in your forest?" asked Chihiro.  
  
Rinako Naoko looked a little sad, "Yeah, yeah I am, there is just some complications."  
  
"Complications?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"See along time ago before either of us were at Aburaya, the Mishu- Kapi river flooded into my forest and for a whole spring Pi and I were in the same place. That spring we fell in love. But the next year the rains didn't fall, and the next year the edge of my forest was ten feet away from the river bank, and it kept receding, then I was at Aburaya. Eventually I forgot everything including Pi. We can never truly be together Sen, ever! I love my forest but what Raki didn't know was Aburaya was the only way that Pi and I could be together," said Rinako Naoko.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Rin, we'll think of something, trust me. If a river spirit and a human can be together why not a river and forest spirit?" said Chihiro.  
  
"Yeah Sen I guess you right," replied Rinako Naoko smiling.  
  
----------  
  
"Now lets see here, Grandmother said that if you stayed in the Spirit world till after dark, you would be stuck there. Its August so the sun doesn't set till after six and that is when I must meet Yoshi, so I can just go for a few minutes and then comeback no harm done," said Asuko out loud to nobody as she stood in front of the red building. After a few seconds she stepped into the tunnel.  
  
Asuko walked slowly through the tunnel, after a few minutes she came to the room with benches. Asuko didn't stop she just walked right through to the open air of the green field, and Spirit world. The air was warm and the wind blew lightly across the grass, as Asuko crossed the little river and walked up the hill.  
  
High above the field flew a winged monster slightly resembling a bat. He looked down at Asuko, "A human! What my luck the perfect addition to my collection of slaves!" He dove at Asuko.  
  
----------  
  
"Chihiro, come on it is almost five we need to go to your parents!" yelled Kohaku from the edge of the forest. Chihiro and Rinako Naoko walked back to the river.  
  
"Bye Shu, Rin," said Kohaku taking Ryu from Chihiro.  
  
"Nice seeing you again Haku, Sen, Bye Ryu," whispered the river.  
  
"See you Rin and Shu," said Chihiro hugging Rinako Naoko.  
  
"I hope soon, Sen. Bye-bye Tea, Haku," Said Rinako Naoko. Chihiro and Kohaku walked up to Chihiro's parent's little blue house.  
  
Chihiro knocked on the door, Takashi opened the door, "Chihiro! Mom it's Chihiro and Haku!"  
  
"Nice to see you to Takashi," replied Chihiro walking into the house.  
  
"Where is Raki and Saki?" asked Takashi.  
  
"They couldn't come this time," said Kohaku, he bent down presenting Ryu to Takashi, "This is you niece Ryuichi Teataura Nushi, you can call her Ryu or Tea."  
  
"She is so little, can I hold her?" asked Takashi.  
  
"Sure you can but lets go into the kitchen first," said Chihiro. Yuuko and Akio appeared in the door way.  
  
"I told you she would come back," whispered Akio smiling. Yuuko sighed and walked into the kitchen.  
  
They all sat around the table, Chihiro looked at Yuuko and Akio, "Mom, Dad this is Ryuichi Teataura Nushi, your granddaughter, you can call her Ryu or Tea."  
  
"When was she born?" asked Yuuko.  
  
"August 3rd, she is eighteen days old, and very healthy," replied Kohaku handing Ryu to Yuuko.  
  
"She really is beautiful, Chihiro," said Yuuko.  
  
"Oh come to grandpa Tea!" said Akio lifting Ryu out of Yuuko's hands.  
  
Ryu began to cry, "Oh give her to me," said Chihiro pulling a bottle out of her bag. Akio handed Ryu to Chihiro, who began to feed her.  
  
"I want to hold her," said Takashi.  
  
"In a minute after she is done eating," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Ok," stubbornly said Takashi.  
  
"Well I think we could all use some dinner," said Akio standing up and walking to the phone to order Pizza, "One large pepperoni pizza...."  
  
"Pizza! Yay!!" said Takashi standing up.  
  
"The Pizza will be here about six o'clock," said Akio hanging up the phone and sitting back down.  
  
The doorbell rang about ten minutes later, Takashi got up running to the door followed by Kohaku who insisted on paying. Takashi opened the door, "Hello."  
  
"Hello, did you order one large pepperoni pizza?" asked the delivery boy.  
  
"Yes we did, and you got here really fast it's quarter to," replied Kohaku walking to the door.  
  
"Haku? Your back?" said the delivery boy, as Kohaku opened the door wider.  
  
"Yoshi!? Chihiro It's Yoshi with our Pizza!" said Kohaku.  
  
Chihiro came running to the door, "Yoshi! It's so great to see you. Do you have time? Can you come in?"  
  
Yoshi laughed, "Well this is my last run for the night, let me just call Asuko and tell her that you guys are back. Chihiro you don't look pregnant anymore!?"  
  
"Yeah, Ryu was born on the third," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Ryu? Not Tea?" said Yoshi handing the pizza to Takashi and taking out his cell phone.  
  
"Well Teataura is her middle name so some people call her Tea," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Oh ok, so where is little Tea?" asked Yoshi .  
  
"In the kitchen," said Takashi carrying the pizza down the hall. They all followed Takashi and sat down at the table.  
  
"Out of range?" said Yoshi taking the cell phone away from his ear, "She must be running late and is still at her grandmothers, her cell doesn't work. Just give me one minute." Yoshi dialed another number and after a minute began to talk to the person on the other end.  
  
Akio passed out the plates and started putting slices of pizza on each. "She left a few hours ago?!" said Yoshi, "Well I guess I got to go to her house, if I find her We'll come back here."  
  
Yoshi got up from the table, "Well see you Yoshi," said Kohaku.  
  
"Yeah man, you bet. She really is a beautiful baby girl, Congratulations! Bye you guys," replied Yoshi.  
  
"Bye," said Chihiro as Yoshi walked out of the house. They all began to eat their pizza.  
  
Kohaku had just took a bite of his second slice of pizza, when Ryu began to cry, "It's your turn," quickly said Chihiro.  
  
Kohaku put down his pizza, picked up the bag and Ryu, "I know. Come on Ryu lets change that diaper of yours." Kohaku took Ryu out of the room.  
  
----------  
  
Yoshi knocked on Asuko's door, Asuko's mom came to the door and opened it, "Oh hello Yoshi, Asuko isn't here I thought she was with you."  
  
"No I had to work, she must be at the diner, Thank you," said Yoshi, he lied Yoshi already checked the diner.  
  
"Well don't keep her out to late," smiled Asuko's mom closing the door.  
  
Yoshi didn't really want to think what would have happened to Asuko if she went to the Spirit world. But Yoshi loved Asuko and would follow her to the end of time. Yoshi ran to the red building without thinking, because if he was thinking he would have gotten Chihiro and Kohaku. Yoshi ran through the red building and into the field, it was only a few minutes before sunset when he crossed the small river and walked up the hill.  
  
Yoshi walked across the field and up the steps with the frog fountain at the top, water was already spilling out of its mouth. Yoshi turned around the field was covered in black water. Yoshi walked through the streets strange creatures walked around, some standing in front of unlighted shops waiting for them to open.  
  
By the time Yoshi reached the bridge to Aburaya the streets were full of spirits. Yoshi walked across the bridge, the second his foot touched the bridge plank, everyone went in a frenzy. Yoshi hadn't held his breath and everyone know what her was. When Yoshi was half way across the bridge two Aogaeru grabbed Yoshi and dragged him into Aburaya and up to Zeniiba.  
  
"Hey let go of me you, you frogs!" yelled Yoshi as the Aogaeru throw him down on the floor in front of Zeniiba.  
  
"We found him just casually walking across the bridge," said one of the Aogaeru.  
  
"Thank you, you can leave now, I'll deal with him," said Zeniiba. The Aogaeru bowed and then left the room.  
  
"Is this Aburaya?" asked Yoshi standing up.  
  
"Yes it is, but we don't serve humans, so what are you doing here?" said Zeniiba.  
  
"I'm looking for my girlfriend Asuko, I think she came here looking for Haku and Chihiro. Have you seen her?" said Yoshi he put his hands on Zeniiba's desk but they went right through, "What the?"  
  
"You know Chihiro?" asked Zeniiba picking up her small candy dish.  
  
"Yes I do," replied Yoshi, "Why can my hand go through the desk!?"  
  
Zeniiba took out one candy and said, "You have to eat something from this world or you'll disappear. Now how do I know your telling the truth?"  
  
"Chihiro and Haku are married, Kohaku is a dragon, they had a baby girl Tea well Teataura is her middle name. Now please give me some food!"  
  
Zeniiba put the candy in Yoshi's mouth, when he was back to normal Zeniiba asked, "So what exactly happened, where is Chihiro and Kohaku?"  
  
"Well my girlfriend Asuko said she wanted to find Chihiro and Haku, I told her not to come here, but she wasn't at home or at the diner where we were going to meet so I figured she came here, because she didn't know that Chihiro and Haku came back."  
  
"Why didn't you tell Chihiro or Kohaku this, why did you come here, especially alone?"  
  
"I was so worried about Asuko that I didn't think to go to Chihiro and Haku."  
  
"Well there is no other human here, so go home."  
  
"No, I know she is here, can't I just stay here till she shows up?"  
  
"No, you're a human not a guest."  
  
"Well then can I work here?"  
  
Zeniiba looked disappointed, "Your asking for a job?" Yoshi nodded, "Well then I'll have to give you a job, lets see you can have a job like Sen's, but you'll be working alone until she comes back in a week. Kaonashi will show you what to do, sign your name here."  
  
A contract flew to Yoshi, Yoshi signed his name Yoshihiro Mato the contract flew back to Zeniiba. Yoshi watched as the character in his name flew off the paper and into her hand. "I'm sorry to do this, but we can't have a human running around the whole of the spirit world. When Asuko is found your name will be returned to you, in the mean time you will be called Mat. Kaonashi take Mat her to Chihiyaku, get him a proper meal and show him around, tomorrow you'll show him how to do his job."  
  
Kaonashi walked out of the dark corner he was standing in Mat jumped at the sight of Kaonashi, but calmly followed him out of the room. Kaonashi showed Mat around really quickly and got him a bowl of rice for dinner. Mat followed Kaonashi into a room where all the workers were getting ready to go to bed. Kaonashi said something that Mat didn't understand. Chihiyaku sighed, "We have a new worker Mat, he'll be working Sen's job and then helping her when she comes back. I don't want to hear any complaints we all know that he reeks of human."  
  
Mat looked confused as the crowd gave him nasty looks, and whispered among themselves. Kaonashi brought Mat to the Men's sleeping quarters and gave him a uniform like Kohaku's. Mat laid down and went to sleep.  
  
----------  
  
Asuko woke up on a cold damp floor, she had no clue where she was, all she knew was she didn't want to stay. Asuko got up and quickly walked to the nearest door.  
  
Something yanked Asuko back and she fell to the floor, Asuko noticed a magick collar around her neck it was glowing blue. "Oh no you don't!" said a voice from the shadows, hitting Asuko with a whip "You're my slave now girl, you can call me Master Hiyae." Master Hiyae walked out of the shadows Asuko tried to back away from the bat like monster that imprisoned he. "Where do you think your going?" Master Hiyae yanked Asuko off the ground and brought her so she was only a few inches from his face, "I told you your mine, and you'll be mine until you die!" He through Asuko across the room she hit the wall and passed out.  
  
----------  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku woke up early in the morning and got Ryu ready for a walk. Chihiro quickly wrote a note to her parents and closed the door behind her.  
  
After a few minutes of walking Chihiro asked, "Kohaku what happens when a Forest spirit falls in love with a River spirit?"  
  
"Nothing, they could never be together the river spirit will be a dragon until its river is gone and the forest spirit will always have a human form, both only being able to leave for a little while at night," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Oh..." said Chihiro.  
  
"Why?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"No reason just wondering," said Chihiro sitting down on the edge of the Mishu-Kapi river. Chihiro said nothing she just starred at the water.  
  
After a few minutes Kohaku asked, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I sit on the banks of a dying river,  
I sit on the edge of an old dead forest. To us they're not dying anymore, but thriving, So why are they always dying? Dying to be together. What happens when you die? When your body lies limp, Does it make something's better? Worse? What happens when the rain dies And snow is no more seen, Where did they go? What happens when a river falls in love with a forest? When the forest loves the river as well, Where would they live? What truly happens when a river and human have a child? The love is there, But what does the future hold?" sadly said Chihiro, She knew that her and Kohaku would alright. Ryu would be alright as well, but exactly what was she, where did she belong? Now it seemed to Chihiro that everything was unfair, Asuko and Yoshi had loved each other as long as Chihiro and Kohaku, but they weren't married, Asuko not pregnant. Mishu-Kapi and Rinako Naoko had lives of eternity, but an eternity, not being allowed together, wasn't life but hell.  
  
"Chi..." Kohaku began, He knew exactly what Chihiro meant, because he had thought of the same things.  
  
Rinako Naoko interrupted, "Sen! Haku! Your human friends went to the Spirit World, the forest spirit told me. Sen! Haku! did you hear me!?"  
  
Chihiro snapped back to reality, "What?! Asuko and Yoshi No!"  
  
Kohaku helped Chihiro up, "Come on we have to go home now!"  
  
"Thank you Rin!" yelled Chihiro as Kohaku and Chihiro ran quickly (But safely, because of Ryu). They ran into the house, everyone was at the table eating breakfast. Chihiro ran upstairs to get their stuff, Kohaku stopped in the door way with Ryu in his arms, everyone was looking at him.  
  
"There is an emergency we have to go home now," said Kohaku.  
  
"Calm down, what kind of emergency?" asked Akio.  
  
"Asuko and Yoshi are in the Spirit world," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Well then you must bring them back, I couldn't stand to know that two more families lost their children to that horrible place," said Yuuko.  
  
"Just because Chihiro chose that world over this one doesn't mean you can hate Aburaya, hate me, hate Ryu. It wasn't your decision, it was her's, now either you except this or you will never see us again!" said Kohaku angrily at Yuuko.  
  
Yuuko had no time to react because Chihiro had ran down the stairs and dragged Kohaku with her. Outside Kohaku changed into a dragon and Chihiro got on his back Ryu in her arms.  
  
Kohaku sped off through the trees and the tunnel and back to the spirit world. Kohaku flew strait into Zeniiba's window.  
  
"What are you three doing back so early?" asked Zeniiba, but she knew the answer.  
  
Chihiro answered, "Are Asuko and Yoshi here? Are they alright?"  
  
"Well Yoshi is here, he refused to leave the spirit world without Asuko, he asked for a job..." replied Zeniiba.  
  
"Oh, no Granny you didn't," said Chihiro.  
  
"He asked you know the rules anyone who asks for a job gets a job. It's only temporary when Asuko is found his contract is finished, and he can't have his name back till then," replied Zeniiba.  
  
"His name Zeniiba? But why, and who is he now," asked Kohaku.  
  
"Well I knew that if he was more free he would run off looking for Asuko and getting himself killed. So I gave him a job like Chihiro's, and now he is Mat," said Zeniiba.  
  
"Very well then, Granny can you watch Ryu, we're going to look for Asuko, we'll be back before work begins," said Chihiro handing Zeniiba the baby bags and Ryu.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea, good luck," said Zeniiba.  
  
"Thanks Granny," said Chihiro as Kohaku grabbed her hand and jumped out of the window. Zeniiba watched them as they fell, right before they hit the water Kohaku changed into a dragon, Chihiro on his back and they flew high into the sky. 


	28. Hard Work for Mat

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 28: Hard Work for Mat  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku flew back into Zeniiba's window a half an hour before everyone would wake up. "So what did you find?" ask Zeniiba handing Ryu to Chihiro.  
  
"How's my baby girl, you weren't any trouble for granny I hope," said Chihiro to Ryu.  
  
"No trouble, and you found?" replied Zeniiba.  
  
"Only a small bloody piece of cloth by the tunnel," replied Kohaku.  
  
"Which means she was kidnapped," said Chihiro.  
  
"Or she is just hurt," added Kohaku.  
  
"Well I suggest you don't tell Mat," said Zeniiba.  
  
"I agree," said Kohaku.  
  
"It's time for work Chihiro," said Zeniiba. Chihiro nodded picked up her bags and walked out of Zeniiba's office, Kohaku followed her.  
  
"Kohaku, you wont be helping Chihiro tonight I need you to go to Yuyaarikii on business," said Zeniiba, Kohaku turned around and went back.  
  
Chihiro went down the elevator and quickly into her, Kohaku, and Ryu's room to drop off the bags and pick up the basket that she used to lay Ryu in while she cleaned. Then Chihiro quickly walked down to where the rest of the workers were.  
  
Right when Chihiro walked in Aniyaku announced, "Mat! You have the big tub today...."  
  
Chihiro yelled over the Yuna's heads at Aniyaku, "I'm back Aniyaku!"  
  
"Fine, you to Sen, the big tub," replied Aniyaku.  
  
Chihiro walked over to Mat, she lay Ryu in her basket and picked up the wash bucket, and held it out to Mat, "Go dump this while I go get breakfast, tomorrow I'll dump it ok?" Mat nodded taking the bucket from Chihiro, "And don't leave the door open!"  
  
Mat took the bucket over with no difficulty and dumped the bucket out. Mat made sure that the door was closed tight, he figured that it was very important, because Chihiro took the time to mention it. When Matt walked back Chihiro was waiting holding a bowl of rice out to him. Mat took the rice and followed Chihiro to the big tub.  
  
Chihiro gently set down Ryu and throw down the cleaning stuff. They ate quickly, while flying Chihiro smelled something foul, and since she had the big tub she figured she would actually have a guest to attend to.  
  
They swept the floors and scrubbed the tub, which was not as hard to do as the first time Chihiro had this tub. Chihiyaku quickly walked in, "Sen the mold spirit is on his way." He throw a Lemon and Rose Soak token at Chihiro, and left.  
  
"Now Mat, this is how it all works, you take the token over here, and hook it up, like so. Then it goes to Kamajii in the boiler room and he sends us the water, to start the water you pull on this lever and you pull on the lever a second time when the tub is full," explained Chihiro hooking up the token. Mat climbed up on the tub and pulled down on the lever, water began to fill up the tub.  
  
"Mold Spirit?" asked Mat uncertain.  
  
"Yeah, we have found that the Lemon and Rose soak covers up his stench and has enough disinfect power to keep the water from spoiling. I've had the Mold spirit before, he is rather rich and likes to change waters two or three times," answered Chihiro.  
  
"I don't understand," said Mat.  
  
"Ok, you work here for Zeniiba and clean tubs and tend to guest. Now with this specific guest it is best to have one of us be a Springer," replied Chihiro  
  
(a/n: I'm sorry if Springer isn't English, I know that it is German for the person who runs around making sure mini bars at parties and stuff don't run out of drinks.)  
  
"Which is better?" asked Mat.  
  
"If you stayed in the human world," said Chihiro under her breath, "You can decide, Springer will run around getting whatever the guest wants, and the other will keep the guest happy and look after Ryu."  
  
"I'll be Springer," said Mat, just as the mold spirit walked in. Chihiro grabbed Mat's hand before he could cover his nose. The green, blue, gray, and white fuzzy spirit walked directly to the bath and got in, the stench weakened.  
  
"Would you like anything to eat sir?" asked Chihiro politly. The mold spirit grumbled and coughed. Chihiro nodded and turned to Mat, "he would like to have roasted pig, with a sour sauce over rice, a plate of hot rice dumplings with a bitter sauce, and four cups of herbal tea."  
  
Mat looked at Chihiro for a second, he had no clue how she understood the spirit. Chihiro starred back at Matt trying to will him to leave and retrieve the food. Mat turned and walked quickly out of the stall.  
  
Mat came back a few minutes later and handed the big tray of food to Chihiro. Chihiro set the tray by the tub for the mold spirit, she asked, "Would you like anything else sir?" the spirit grumbled and coughed between bites, "ok he would like a sample of any twenty dishes that are currently being served, a cup of green tea, and an Herbal soak."  
  
Mat ran out of the room and came back twenty minutes late. When Mat walked in the room Chihiro was feeding Ryu, Chihiro said, "He has decided he only wants ten of the samples, and another glass of herbal tea. Your going to have to refill the tub I already drained it."  
  
Mat put down the food and walked over to hook up the token. Matt climbed up on the tub and pulled the lever. The he got down and picked the food up and brought it to the spirit. Mat climbed back up to stop the water but it was already to late the tub had begun to over flow. Mat quickly stopped the water and got down.  
  
"Sorry, sorry sir," apologized Mat. The spirit grumbled.  
  
"He said it's ok, you can also take these ten samples back, and don't forget the herbal tea." Said Chihiro, Mat bowed and quickly left, the spirit grumbled again right as Mat Left the room, "Wait! Mat! He's changed his mind he wants those ten samples!"  
  
Mat quickly walked back in and handed the spirit the tray of food, then he turned and left to get the herbal tea. When he got back Chihiro was mopping up the spilled water and told Mat, "Now he would like a bath of our best formula, and dessert."  
  
Mat handed the tea to the mold spirit and left again. Mat went and picked up the dessert and then went to Chihiyaku to get a token for the best formula that he had. "I need the best formula, for the mold spirit, please."  
  
"Now why would I give you a token for our best formula when you overflowed the tub the last time?" replied Chihiyaku  
  
"The Mold Spirit asked for that bath, shouldn't you be giving the guests what they want?" said Mat.  
  
"Only if they paid," said Chihiyaku, looking at his guest book, "Fine, fine, but you better not overflow the tub again!" Chihiyaku handed Mat the token, who took it and ran back to the mold spirit.  
  
When Mat got back to the stall the Mold spirit was waiting outside of the tub for his dessert. "He has decided that he doesn't want the third bath but he still wants dessert," said Chihiro rocking Ryu back and forth. Mat handed the dessert to the spirit who gobbled it up in one bite, and then walked out of the stall. Mat picked up the empty trays and dirty dishes to bring back to the kitchen.  
  
Before he left Chihiro said, "Here give me the token, Its very hard for even me to get this token from Chihiyaku, is the mold spirit didn't pay so much, then he wouldn't have given it to you." Mat handed Chihiro the token and left the stall.  
  
When he came back Chihiro had finished putting everything away, "How do you do this everyday?" asked Mat, "My feet hurt, my arms are sore, I'm so hungry and tired!"  
  
Chihiro laughed, "it's my job, I have to do it, and so do you, trust me the pain will go away, one day. Now come on lets go get dinner and go to bed." Mat nodded and followed Chihiro out to get the dinner of rice dumplings.  
  
Chihiro led Mat out onto the balcony that goes around the whole building connecting all workers rooms. They sat down and watched the moon's reflection in the water. "Chihiro...."  
  
"Mat, you asked for a job, so you got the job, there is no way out of it, until your contract is up. And while you are working you must call me Sen," replied Chihiro. Mat fell silent she had answered his question, he took a bite of his dumping.  
  
Mat looked up into the sky, and saw a white dragon fly towards Aburaya, "Is that Haku?"  
  
"Yeah it is," replied Chihiro standing up and waving her hand at the increasing larger looking Kohaku. Kohaku landed on the balcony and changed back in to his human form.  
  
Kohaku hugged Chihiro and whispered in her ear so Mat couldn't hear, "I found Asuko's cell phone, and her wallet they were by Knicknichmai, pretty far away from each other, it looks like the were dropped from the sky. Asuko was kidnapped, but I still don't know where she could be." Kohaku stepped back and picked up Ryu, "And did you have a fun time with mommy and Mat today?"  
  
"We cared for the mold spirit. I'm going to go to bed good-night Haku, Sen, and Tea," replied Mat walking into the Men's sleeping quarters.  
  
"I need to report to Zeniiba, She had asked me to ask you if you minded bringing Kamajii and the Susuwatari their food again, the Yuna that replaced you doesn't like to go down there," said Kohaku.  
  
"No problem, so I'll see you in a half an hour?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Yeah," said Kohaku then he gave Chihiro a kiss and took Ryu up to Zeniiba's with him. Chihiro followed Kohaku back inside and walked up to their room.  
  
----------  
  
Mat said out loud to himself, "Where are you Asuko, where are you, and wherever you are I hope you are alright." Then Mat laid down and went to sleep.  
  
----------  
  
Asuko woke up on a pile of straw in a very poorly lit room, there was a pale three foot tall girl with wings standing over her. "Oh good your awake. I must say I'm very happy you're here, well not happy that you're a slave as well, but now I'm not the only one who has to clean this place up," replied the girl.  
  
Asuko slowly stood up, she starred at the girl, "Where am I?"  
  
"Oh yes that, well umm... exactly I don't know, but we are slaves to the bat monster Hiyae, Master Hiyae. And we are still in the spirit world," answered the girl.  
  
"Still?! Oh know I must get back to the human world before sunset!" replied Asuko.  
  
"It's to late for that you've been here a couple days already. Besides you're a slave now, you can't leave, ever," said the girl.  
  
"And who are you?" asked Asuko.  
  
"Me oh... I'm Gingko, I'm a sprite, a spirit world sprite, more commonly know as a Wish Sprite," replied Gingko.  
  
"Well I'm Asuko a human, if you're a WISH Sprite then why don't you just wish yourself away from here?" said Asuko.  
  
"Nice to meet you Asuko. I'm sorry but it doesn't work like that."  
  
"Well then can I wish us away?"  
  
"Doesn't work that way either."  
  
"Can you even grant wishes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then how does it work?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you know then?!"  
  
"We are going to be slaves until we die..."  
  
Author's Notes: I did create Gingko please give credit if you use her. Thanks.  
  
~Na 


	29. Search for Asuko

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 29: Search for Asuko  
  
Asuko was rudely awaken by Gingko the following morning, "Wake up we must cook breakfast for Master Hiyae!" Asuko reached for the pillow she wished she had, but instead grabbed a handful of straw and through it at Gingko, "Hey don't do that or Master Hiyae will take the hay away!"  
  
"How can you be so happy when you know your going to be serving this monster for all eternity?" asked Asuko getting up and brushing the hay off of her clothes and hair. Asuko followed Gingko out to the kitchen.  
  
"Happy? I'm not really, but I mean there is no point in wasting time on complaining. I have my hopes, dreams and wishes, that someone will come rescue me, I mean us. Don't you have the same dreams?"  
  
"I guess so... I wonder where Yoshi is, I hope he is all right, I wish he would come and save me, he was right after all I shouldn't have come, and I dream of our future," replied Asuko.  
  
"This Yoshi sounds nice, now what can you cook?" asked Gingko.  
  
"He is... Cook? You mean cook something that isn't black or is on fire right? because then I can't," replied Asuko, "never got the cooking gene."  
  
"That is ok, you can clean the table and set it, while I cook," said Gingko, pointing to the cupboard where the dishes were, "set one of everything, fork, knife, spoon, plate, salad plate, soup bowl, glass, a teacup and a goblet. On the far end of the table."  
  
Asuko nodded and took out the dishes she walked to the next room the table was huge and badly stained a deep red, a blood red. Asuko decided not to ask, Its just spaghetti sauce she told her self. Asuko washed the table, though you really couldn't tell, and set it.  
  
As Asuko walked back into the kitchen, Gingko walked out holding a big pot of food, and there was three more on the stove, "The small one is ours but you need to bring out Master Hiyae's breakfast and serving spoons, before we can eat," said Gingko, setting down the first pot and hurrying back into the kitchen. Asuko grabbed three serving spoons and one of the remaining pots and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Master Hiyae was sitting at the table waiting for his breakfast, "Oh Master Hiyae, here let us serve you," said Gingko running to set the last pot down, "Asuko serve the Master his breakfast while I get his tea, water, and wine." Asuko nodded and opened the first pot, it reeked. Asuko thought that maybe she could cook after all, and she hoped that her breakfast wasn't the same as this. Asuko opened the other two pots to see where to best put each dish. Asuko poured the porridge looking stuff into the bowl the rice mix on the big plate and whatever the third was on the smaller plate. Gingko came back and poured the drinks, Asuko covered the pots.  
  
Master Hiyae took a few bites and then looked at the patiently waiting Asuko and Gingko. "You two are dismissed. After breakfast Gingko you will count the treasure in 'Treasure Room III' and Asuko you will in this order, Change my bed sheets, do the laundry, clean this room, the main serving room, and the Library, cut my toe nails, and then after lunch you can, clean the halls, and bathrooms, and then entertain me and my guests tonight, you can tell jokes can't you?"  
  
Both Gingko and Asuko nodded and walked to the kitchen to eat their own breakfast, "I have to do all that before lunch and then more afterwards?! And all you have to is count treasure!" exclaimed Asuko.  
  
"Trust me you got it easy, you haven't seen 'Treasure Room III' it is the biggest of all and I must count every separate type of treasure five times each to make sure the number is the same each time, and then all the treasure as a whole five times, and if the number is lower then when it was last counted then I must redo it," replied Gingko.  
  
"Gingko, his toe nails!" said Asuko.  
  
"You'll get used to it, you have no choice. Now come on we must eat our rice fast, I need to give you a tour, then we must clean up his breakfast and start on what he told us to do," said Gingko spooning rice into bowls.  
  
----------  
  
Mat couldn't sleep, he just laid there in the early morning light, listening to the rhythmic breathing of the others in the room. Kohaku snuck in and put his hand on Mat's shoulder, "Meet me outside in a few minutes," he said. Mat turned around but Kohaku was no longer there.  
  
Mat got up and carefully walked over the sleeping people. Mat slowly opened the door and walked out of the room. Mat didn't expect that both Kohaku and Chihiro would be standing right there in front of the door, Chihiro had her backpack on. "Haku, Sen... Where is Tea? I mean What do you want?" asked Mat.  
  
Chihiro gave a short laugh, "Sorry Mat, didn't expect for you to be asking after Tea, but she is alright she is with Granny."  
  
"We came to tell you that you will be working alone today, Zeniiba has given Sen a different job for today, Today she is working with me," replied Kohaku.  
  
Mat requested, "Your going to look for Asuko! You got to let me go with you?!"  
  
Chihiro lied, "No we aren't," she looked up at Mat, "You can' come with us it is not your job, you must do your job. And trust me right now you need to sleep, don't worry about Asuko."  
  
"She is right, go back to bed," said Kohaku.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Mat slowly walking back into the Men's Sleeping Quarters.  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku walked up to Zeniiba's room. Kohaku asked, "I want to know how he knew what our job was today?"  
  
"Kohaku must you ask? It's love, if the rolls we're reversed you would know when someone was looking for me," replied Chihiro.  
  
"I know, it was more of a rhetorical question," smiled Kohaku.  
  
"Oh ok," replied Chihiro. They walked into Zeniiba's office, Zeniiba looked up from her papers.  
  
"You two better be going now, Good luck!" yelled Zeniiba as Kohaku and Chihiro jumped out the window.  
  
Chihiro yelled back a reply, "Thanks Granny!" They circled the island a couple times before Kohaku sped off to Knicknichmai, they knew that Asuko had gone at least that far.  
  
Around noon Kohaku landed where he had found the wallet, which was the furthest away from Aburaya. "Let's take a break Kohaku and eat something," said Chihiro dismounting the dragon.  
  
"I agree," said Kohaku after he turned back into his human form, they sat down under a tree and pulled out a couple sandwiches they had packed, "Arikii had said that she hadn't seen any humans, yesterday, but we should ask everyone here in Knicknichmai."  
  
"Ok after we eat," replied Chihiro. Kohaku and Chihiro ate quickly, "I'll meet you back here in three hours, ok?"  
  
"Perfect," replied Kohaku walking off in one direction Chihiro in the other. Kohaku and Chihiro knocked on every door and asked everyone they saw if they had seen a human girl. Three hours later both very disappointed, they returned to the tree.  
  
"Did anyone know where she is Kohaku?" asked Chihiro as she walked up to the tree.  
  
"No and you?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"Not a one most people when I asked 'have you seen a human girl?' replied with, 'Besides you?' I'm telling you this is unfair I married to well you and have been living here for like seven years or so, and people can still I'm a human?"  
  
"Don't worry I got a few answers like 'I think I would have noticed anyone who reeks more then you' I think it is just because we were recently in the human world and Yoshi still smells a little," said Kohaku.  
  
"Yeah and what if we don't find her? Yoshi will be stuck here forever and so will Asuko!" cried Chihiro.  
  
Kohaku held Chihiro close to him, "Don't worry, we'll find her, and both Asuko and Yoshi will return to the human world safely."  
  
"I hope you right, come on lets go to the next town," said Chihiro. Kohaku nodded and they flew off to the next town that looked like would be the logical way that Asuko was taken.  
  
The next town Tsumpo, was the same as Knicknichmai, in that no one knew anything about Asuko. It went on like that all night until about sunrise the next day both Kohaku and Chihiro knocked on the last door of the last house in Po-Qoo. "We are so sorry to have woken you up at such an early hour but have you seen a human girl?" asked Kohaku when a man came to the door.  
  
"Oh no I'm sorry I haven't," replied the man.  
  
"Anything, anything to imply that a human came through here?" pleaded Chihiro.  
  
"Well no that you mention it a few days ago, something fell out of the sky into my garden, I think it is a shoe," said the man picking up a shoe and showing it to Chihiro and Kohaku.  
  
"Kohaku how many spirits wear white sneakers with purple shoelaces and blue ink doodles?" asked Chihiro as her eyes lit up.  
  
"I don't think many, but how can we be sure that it is Asuko's?" said Kohaku.  
  
"Because of what is written on the shoe, Y & A M," replied Chihiro pointing at the shoe.  
  
"Chihiro its to early, I've been awake all night I 'm really tired please just tell me what it means?" said Kohaku yawning.  
  
"Yoshi(hiro) and Asuko Mato," replied Chihiro with a smile.  
  
"Oh you right it is her shoe, but where is Asuko?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"I think the flying thing was headed off into the dark forest," replied the man.  
  
"Oh that sounds inviting," said Kohaku.  
  
"Not today, Kohaku, I'm to tired," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Yeah and we got to get back and report to Zeniiba, but I don't think I could fly all the way back right now," added Kohaku.  
  
"Well why don't you two come in sleep for a few hours and then leave at say noon, is that long enough to fly back?" said the man motioning Chihiro and Kohaku inside.  
  
"Oh Thank you mister, I think we better leave at 11 am, could you please wake us up?" said Chihiro laying next to Kohaku in the bed the man had motioned them to sleep in.  
  
"No problem, how do you fly anyways?" asked the man but it was to late both Chihiro and Kohaku were asleep.  
  
Author's note: The next chapter might take a couple of days or so I can't decide exactly what to have happen in the next chapter, with this 'nice man' and all, not saying he really isn't a nice man because I'm not 100% sure of that yet. But currently he is an unnamed nice man, giving him the name for the time being, 'nice man'.....lol. I don't know why anyone would like to use this 'nice man' but if you do please give me creation credit. And anyone who has previously created a 'nice man' I didn't copy you this is an originally thought up 'nice man' who happen to have (maybe) temporarily the same name 'nice man'. This 'nice man' is really just a means for Chihiro and Kohaku to find another clue, and to get some sleep. And if you can't tell I'm writing this author note at 10:56pm, which I don't know why I'm doing it because this chapter won't be posted till tomorrow. Could someone please give me a review on this or chapter 28, I would like to know how you think this story is going, (do you like what happened, you think I'm dragging the story on a little bit, etc.) yeah I'm going to shut up now and go to sleep. Nighty night.  
  
~Na 


	30. Problems and Work

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 30: Problems and Work  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku woke up at around 10:30 am they were both very surprised to find out that their hands were bound behind their backs with normal rope. "Hey!" Kohaku said rather loud.  
  
Chihiro whispered, "Shh... Kohaku, we don't know why he tied us up, he might think that we are dangerous or something, don't draw attention to us just yet."  
  
Kohaku replied, "It's ordinary rope Chihiro I can get out easily, and we'll fly out of here."  
  
"Wait Kohaku I want to know why we are tied up, so lets untie ourselves like humans would, and fly out of here as a last resort," replied Chihiro.  
  
"And how do humans untie themselves?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"Like this," Chihiro said as she scooted around, so her hands could reach Kohaku's. But they sat at an angle so that anyone coming in the door wouldn't be able to see their hands. Chihiro began to fiddle with Kohaku's rope.  
  
"Oh I see," said Kohaku beginning to try and untie Chihiro's ropes.  
  
"You see what? That your tied up and the door was locked?" said the man walking in.  
  
"Yeah that's what I see," replied Kohaku angrily.  
  
"Why are we tied up?" asked Chihiro.  
  
The man laughed, "A couple humans in the Spirit World, I figured while you slept I could capture you and make some money off of you two."  
  
"Humans? Humans!" replied Kohaku angry.  
  
"Kohaku..."cautioned Chihiro.  
  
"HUMANS, Chihiro he think WE are HUMANS," said Kohaku.  
  
"I know he isn't very smart," replied Chihiro.  
  
The man laughed again, "You can't fool me I can smell human, faint but it is there. Now see I can't decide should I sell you to the bat monster Hiyae he is always looking for new rare slaves. Or should I sell you to Yu-Baaba the witch of a bath house to turn into pigs and eat?" Kohaku's ropes fell to the bed.  
  
"You.... You Pig! How dare you speak like that!" angrily replied Chihiro.  
  
"Chihiro..." cautioned Kohaku.  
  
"She's dead Kohaku, she requested no one remember her as a witch," replied Chihiro, Chihiro struggled out of her loosened ropes. The ropes fell to the bed, the man had no clue.  
  
"You can't fool me human, now tell me how you can fly?!" yelled the man.  
  
Kohaku held Chihiro's hand, he looked at her. Chihiro nodded, "Like this!" yelled Kohaku springing up and turning into a dragon Chihiro on his back. The man got really scared at the sight of the dragon he ran out of the room. Kohaku flew out of the house and in to the sky.  
  
Chihiro yelled back to the man, "We told you we weren't humans!" Kohaku glanced up at her, "Fine, your not a human, I'm married to a spirit and lived here for like seven year, I don't consider myself a human anymore."  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku flew into Zeniiba's window a couple hours before sunset. "Where were you two?" Zeniiba asked very concerned.  
  
"In Po-Qoo this man found Asuko's shoe, then let us take a nap at his house..." said Chihiro putting the shoe on Zeniiba's desk.  
  
"But the man thought we were both humans and tied us up intending on selling us to Yu-Baaba to turn into pigs," added Kohaku.  
  
"Or some bat monster Hiyae I think," said Chihiro, "Though he did help us he said he thought whatever took Asuko went into the dark forest."  
  
"Well if we can trust him, but I think your going to have to. I admit it you two do faintly smell like humans but it is obvious neither of you are humans," said Zeniiba.  
  
"I told you Kohaku," replied Chihiro with a smile, Kohaku looked confused.  
  
"Ok yes she was born a human, but think of it this way Kohaku you were born a river spirit. Chihiro no longer is a true human, like Kohaku is no longer a true river spirit," Zeniiba said.  
  
"Well we better go look in the dark forest," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Oh no you two don't your working here tonight. Mat is a disaster he tended the Radish spirit yesterday, and you know how flexible he is with new workers, He complained. And I'm your boss I can't be taking care of Ryu all the time, so you two will be working with Mat tonight. Whip him into shape," replied Zeniiba laying Ryu in Chihiro's hands.  
  
Kohaku and Chihiro turned and left Zeniiba's office and walked down to their room. They got changed into clean, less human smelling uniforms and Kohaku picked up Ryu's basket and diaper bag. "She really doesn't cry to much for only being about three weeks old," commented Chihiro as they walked out of the room.  
  
"I think it is because she isn't human," replied Kohaku. They walked into the room all the workers where there Aniyaku was just about to name off the days work.  
  
"Sen, Haku! Great you two are back! Take Mat here and tend to the Radish spirit," said Chihiyaku. Chihiro picked up the water bucket and handed it to Mat, Mat almost dropped it but dragged it to the door, while Chihiro went and grabbed breakfast.  
  
Mat came back to Kohaku before Chihiro returned with the breakfast, "Have you ever worked a day in your life Mat? I mean it is a little more acceptable when it's a puny ten year old girl, but come on man," said Kohaku.  
  
"Hey!" replied both Chihiro and Mat.  
  
"I wasn't that puny and you still loved me Haku!" said Chihiro.  
  
"I know Sen," teased Kohaku.  
  
"I went to school and delivered Pizza, how was I supposed to know I would end up cleaning tubs and tending monsters," added Mat.  
  
Kohaku and Chihiro starred at him, "Don't catch me hearing you call these people monsters again Mat! They are Gods, and Spirits, you can only say monster when it is a monster," said Chihiro.  
  
Kohaku added, "For example Kaonashi is a monster, but don't say it to his face, he is a little sensitive."  
  
"Sorry...Sen I thought you were going to dump the water today?" asked Mat.  
  
"Well Mat you need to learn how to do this job correctly, come on we must eat quickly and get the tub ready," said Chihiro walking to the tub. They ate their breakfast quickly, Kohaku picked up a broom and started to sweep the floor. Chihiro picked up the other broom.  
  
"Mat go ask Chihiyaku for a soak token for the Daikon Radish God," said Kohaku. Mat nodded and left to go get the token, when he returned Kohaku and Chihiro were in the tub. Mat put the token down by Ryu, picked up a scrub brush, and climbed into the tub and started to clean it.  
  
A few minutes later the tub was clean, Chihiro, Kohaku and Mat stood up to get out. Right as Kohaku and Chihiro turned around the Radish spirit picked them up and gave them a big bear hug, "Mat what did you do to him yesterday, no one is ever is this happy to see us," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Well except, Kamajii, the Susuwatari Kaonashi, Zeniiba, Bou, Rin, Shu, Arikii, Takashi, Akio, Yuuko I guess, Asuko, and Yo...Mat," added Kohaku.  
  
"Come Oshira-Sama I would like you to meet our daughter Ryu, while Haku gets your bath ready," said Chihiro as the radish spirit put down Kohaku and Chihiro. Kohaku ran over and retrieved the token. Chihiro slowly led the radish spirit over to the corner where Ryu laid.  
  
The radish spirit picked up Ryu and held her over his head and then laid her gently back down in the basket, "She is as beautiful as her mother," said the radish spirit in the soft whisper of his voice. "I know, Thank you, your bath is ready Oshira-Sama," said Kohaku walking up from behind him. The radish spirit walked to the bath and climbed in. Mat flinched expecting the water to overflow, but it didn't.  
  
"Would you like anything Oshir...Sir?" said Mat.  
  
"Just a bowl of rice and a cup of tea, Thank you," whispered the radish spirit. Mat turned and left the room, "Yesterday he filled the tub up to much, spilled the rice dumplings in the bath and the tea on himself."  
  
"Was that why you were so happy to see us?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"That and Congratulations on the baby," whispered the radish spirit.  
  
"Well Thank you Oshira-Sama," replied Kohaku and Chihiro. Mat returned with the food and handed it to the radish spirit.  
  
"Would you like anything else?" asked Mat.  
  
"No Thank you Mat, you can relax a little," whispered the radish spirit. Mat turned around Kohaku and Chihiro were already sitting in the corner with Ryu. Mat joined them and all of them waited for the radish spirit to request something else or to leave.  
  
After awhile the radish spirit got up to leave, "Bye Sen, Haku, Mat, and Ryu."  
  
"Bye Oshira-Sama," said all of them together(excluding Ryu). The radish spirit got up and left.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah I guess that didn't take me to long to write, better for you reader I think. So What do you guys think? Please review, Thank you.  
  
~Na 


	31. Dark Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 31: Dark Forest  
  
The next day Chihiro and Kohaku were allowed to go look for Asuko again, after the reassured Zeniiba that Mat wouldn't mess up again. Zeniiba had a very busy night so she couldn't baby-sit. Chihiro and Kohaku asked Kamajii who was happy to watch his 'great-granddaughter'.  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku flew off to the Dark Forest which was their only lead. It was about midnight when they reached the Dark forest, Kohaku scanned the ground for Asuko. After awhile Kohaku just scanned for any signs of life.  
  
"Kohaku maybe since its dark and the forest is called the Dark forest we can't see its inhabitant from so far away," said Chihiro. Kohaku changed back into his human form in midair, but he seemed to slowly fall to the ground.  
  
Kohaku held onto Chihiro's hands and said, "You really want to walk in the Dark forest, in the dark?"  
  
"Well we can't wait for sunrise," replied Chihiro, her feet touched the ground just outside the forest.  
  
"We aren't splitting up," said Kohaku.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," smiled Chihiro. Chihiro gripped Kohaku's hand tighter, she walked to the edge of the forest. As soon as Chihiro and Kohaku went to step into the forest a red force field appeared and throw them back about ten feet into a huge clump of rocks. They were unconscious.  
  
----------  
  
Mat had scrubbed the big tub for hours and not a customer came, Mat didn't know what was better. Yes Mat had no one to tend to and he had scrubbed every last fleck of sludge, some of which he could tell had been there for twenty years or so. But it bored Mat, he had to just sit there and wait for a spirit who needed a bath, or new mold to grow, which would happen sooner Mat didn't Know.  
  
----------  
  
Asuko stood by the table patiently waiting to be dismissed, "Human! You'll be giving me a bath tonight," said Master Hiyae, "You two are dismissed."  
  
"Thank you Master Hiyae," said Gingko and Asuko together bowing and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you for letting me give you a bath Master Hiyae," mocked Asuko discussed.  
  
"Which is better giving him a bath or his toe nails?" asked Gingko laughing.  
  
"Eating horse shit," replied Asuko.  
  
----------  
  
It was sunrise when Kohaku woke up, Chihiro was still unconscious next to him. Kohaku picked up Chihiro's head and tried to wake her up, after a minute she opened her eyes, "What happened Kohaku?" said Chihiro, putting a hand on her head.  
  
Caw "Not Allowed," Caw replied a large crow, sitting on a branch in the forest.  
  
"And what exactly is not allowed?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"NOT ALLOWED," Caw, replied the crow.  
  
"Love isn't allowed in the Dark forest," grumbled the rocks behind Kohaku and Chihiro.  
  
Chihiro sat up and looked at the rocks, "Who are you? And does that mean we can't go into the forest?"  
  
"Me? That I have forgotten, no one ever asks me. Not to many people who are in love want to enter the forest. The forest spirit forbids it, along with many other things. You can enter just not holding hands," grumbled the rocks.  
  
"Thank you," said Kohaku getting up and walking towards the forest.  
  
"Why do you want to enter the forest?" asked the rocks.  
  
"We're searching a human friend of ours have you seen her?" said Chihiro.  
  
"Perhaps, what year did she disappear?" said the rocks.  
  
"Year?! Its only been a few days," said Kohaku.  
  
"Then nope I've been sleeping since the last person tried to enter the forest. A mean human girl, I think she was human, I can't remember it was a hundred years ago," said the rocks.  
  
"Well thank you Stein(a/n: German for Stone(I don't speak Japanese, only English, German, and the smallest amount of Spanish)) you've been a big help," said Chihiro walking to the edge of the forest.  
  
"Stein? Ah yes my name, Thank you, you are a very nice couple. I should warn you then..." Kohaku and Chihiro stepped into the forest, "The forest doesn't allow togetherness... in the beginning at least...I think."  
  
Chihiro reached for Kohaku's hand the forest seemed encompassing like she was in the middle and not on the edge. Chihiro found no hand, "Kohaku! Kohaku! Where are you?! You said no splitting up! Kohaku!"  
  
----------  
  
"Chihiro! Where are you?! Chihiro!" yelled Kohaku.  
  
----------  
  
Caw "Not Allowed" Caw, crowed a thousands crows that were throughout the whole forest.  
  
----------  
  
"Not allowed? Can't you say something else? I'm lost in the Dark forest alone this can't be good!" cried Chihiro, she fell to the ground as tears streamed down her face. Each tear seemed to bring the darkness in closer, the sadness, till all Chihiro could see and feel was black.  
  
----------  
  
The forest spirit laughed, "Sadness is allowed, fear, doubt, and pain as well. You're a source for this now, a well, a fountain... until you kill yourself."  
  
----------  
  
Kohaku began to feel scared he had no clue where Chihiro was, he just wanted to breakdown and cry. He heard a faint sound of crying, it seemed to feed the forest, make it bigger, darker. Kohaku could feel the energy, the sad energy, and another a dark energy. Kohaku gathered up his courage and walked towards the energies(which where in the same direction)  
  
It seemed to Kohaku that he had been walking days, his whole body ached from head to toe. In reality it had only been 36 minutes.  
  
Kohaku stumbled onto a black foggy ball that was radiating the sad energy. He peered in the ball with lazy eyes, he could see Chihiro crying, and twirling a knife, that didn't belong to her.  
  
Kohaku punched the black ball, "Chihiro! No! Think of the future of Me of Ryu!" yelled Kohaku, Chihiro didn't seem to hear him.  
  
The dark energy got stronger, the forest spirit said, "The pain is unbearable, the fear to strong. Her doubt and sadness, will kill her. You'll be alone in this dark forest."  
  
"No I wont!" Kohaku yelled a knife appeared in front of him, intended for Kohaku to kill himself, or to stab Chihiro's bubble killing her. Kohaku gripped the knife and held it over the black ball, the spirit urged him on. Kohaku lifted the knife as if to slash the ball, but then whipped it at the spirit. The knife stuck into a tree, but missed the spirit, "Chihiro! Don't kill yourself, I need you, Ryu needs you. I love you Chihiro! I can't live without you!"  
  
"Not Allowed," Caw, said a crow as it landed on the spirits shoulder.  
  
"I don't care you can't have us for your sorrow!" yelled Kohaku. The pain in Kohaku's feet was to much, the fear in his heart weighed him down. Kohaku fainted into Chihiro's black ball.  
  
The forest spirit laughed he turned around to retrieve the knife Kohaku had thrown.  
  
One of Chihiro's tear drops fell on Kohaku's face, it stirred him only but a little. Kohaku mumbled only one word, "Love." Chihiro's tears stopped, she gripped the knife and stood up.  
  
The forest spirit was still laughing when he dislodged the knife. The spirit could feel a change in the energy behind him. The Spirit whipped around to find that Chihiro held the knife all but three inches from the Spirit.  
  
The Spirit just smiled wider and laughed, "Anger also feeds the forest child, and murder as well, but you can never really kill me!"  
  
"Who ever said anything about Anger?" said Chihiro backing up to Kohaku. Chihiro gently woke up Kohaku and helped him stand up, "See there Kohaku the edge of the forest just a few steps away, we are leaving." Chihiro put her arm around Kohaku's waist and leaned him on her shoulder. Chihiro still held the knife in the direction of the Spirit, who was still laughing, he knew though the edge was close they wouldn't make it.  
  
Chihiro almost dropped Kohaku, who wasn't fully awake yet, in an attempted to keep Kohaku from falling to the ground, Chihiro dropped the knife, and grabbed Kohaku with two hands. The knife fell to the ground and clinked against another piece of metal under the dead leaves.  
  
Chihiro brushed away the dead leaves to reveal a set of keys, Chihiro could clearly read one of the key chains, "Happy Birthday Asuko, Love Yoshi."  
  
Kohaku woke up a little more and stood on his own two feet Chihiro loosened her grip and reached down for the key chain. Chihiro picked up the key chain and left the knife.  
  
Chihiro still holding onto Kohaku began to walk to the edge of the forest. Caw "Not Allowed," Caw. Cawed the crow.  
  
"I know, but you've got to break some rules or life wont be fun," replied Chihiro taking another step.  
  
The Spirit stopped laughing, he was stunned that Chihiro had made it so close to the edge and the edge of the forest hadn't receded. Chihiro and Kohaku were just about to cross out of the forest, when the Spirit snapped out of his trance. The Spirit ran to stop Chihiro, Kohaku was already safely out of the forest.  
  
Before Chihiro stepped out or the forest she turned to the spirit, "It's NOT ALLOWED."  
  
Chihiro felt weak when she stepped out of the forest, the huge weight of sadness had been lifted. Chihiro fell to the ground next to Kohaku, she had no clue where she was.  
  
"At least we wont have to go back in there," said Kohaku after a few minutes.  
  
"Umm.... Kohaku, in the forest I found Asuko's keys," said Chihiro. Both Kohaku and Chihiro fell asleep.  
  
It was in the an hour before sunset, when Kohaku woke up. Kohaku changed into a dragon and picked up the sleeping Chihiro and flew home.  
  
Author's Note: Anyone who might be thinking that this story is almost finished may I remind you of the sour Yuuko and naturally of course Rin and Shu. If you would like to use Stein( most obviously my creation an English speaking German rock in a Japanese based world), the Dark Forest Spirit, or the Dark Forest(which fed and grew remember, IT'S ALIVE, and sadly not Jello... so much sadness :( ...he he he) go ahead but I request you give me creation credit. And the same with the not so 'nice man' if someone has also created a Dark Forest/Spirit. I hold creation for this one, and if somehow the other Dark Forest/Spirit is just like mine, I'm sorry I didn't previously know, and anyways Great Minds do think alike, right? Anyone who might not enjoy the few crossovers from this story and my other story 'Trapped' (Which have to be like slim to none) I am the author of both stories and therefore its allowed. For Example, Stephen King has done a basic idea and spun two movies from it. (I've only read one of the books to the two movies, I'm thinking of 'Rose Red' and 'The Haunting'(I'm pretty sure is the name of the movie) and the book to 'Rose Red'(great book called: 'The Diary of Ellen Rimbauer My Life at Rose Red') is a prequel to the movie.) Please No one get mad at my Stephen King example. Only an example. Well happy reading.  
  
~ Na 


	32. Clue Very, Very Big Clue

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: Note on the name of this chapter, I am sorry to say that the really, really big clue isn't a neon flashing sign that reads 'Asuko being held here' this is not Looney Toons. And the point of this author note is still unknown........lol. Sorry for wasting your time, onward with the story!  
  
~ Na  
  
Chapter 32: Clue (Really, Really Big Clue)  
  
Kohaku landed in the garden by Aburaya, he laid Chihiro down. Kohaku was very surprised she didn't wake up and that they made it back in such good time. Chihiro woke up and looked around, she was confused she had no clue how she got there. Chihiro just looked at Kohaku who was finishing turning back to human form and nodded. Kohaku sat down next to Chihiro, they needed to figure out how to tell Zeniiba what happened and still have her let them go back.  
  
The moon made the yellow flowers on the bush sparkle, Chihiro smiled at the peacefulness of it all. The peace was broken by two, obnoxious bat like monsters that were standing on the other end of the garden.  
  
"I was invited to Hiyae's again, his parties suck!" said the first.  
  
"Not anymore, He's got this new slave and what a cutie to," replied the second.  
  
"And what is she not another Wish Sprite I hope."  
  
"Nope a human, he plucked her fresh from the gate to the Human world."  
  
Chihiro looked at Kohaku, "Asuko!" they both said. Chihiro and Kohaku stood up and ran down to the boiler room.  
  
"Ah good Sen, Haku, you two are back. You know I love Tea, but I'm never going to baby-sit again I can't work with only three or four hands for the whole day, and I got no sleep," said Kamajii as Chihiro picked up Ryu and ran out the door.  
  
Kohaku picked up the bags, "Thank you Kamajii, really. We wont ask again." Kohaku ran out the door.  
  
"Kids!" sighed Kamajii, "You dust mites get back to work!"  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku ran into Zeniiba's office panting, "We found her!"  
  
"You did? Great! Now take a breath, drink some water and tell me everything," replied Zeniiba as two glass filled with water and flew to Chihiro and Kohaku. They each took a few sips.  
  
Kohaku began to tell Zeniiba the whole story, Chihiro added in the end where they got out of the forest, and they both finished with the bat monsters.  
  
"Hiyae, you say? I've heard of him he lives in the Dark forest and likes to keep strange slaves, like humans," said Zeniiba, "the problem is that you obviously can't reenter the forest and that Hiyae's house can only be found when your invited to it. But you two need to go and scope it out tomorrow night."  
  
"Ok Zeniiba, can you..." said Chihiro.  
  
"No! I can't baby-sit, you know I love Ryu but I just can't do it, I'm sorry. Ask Kaonashi," replied Zeniiba.  
  
Chihiro didn't have to ask, Kaonashi came out of his corner and nodded his head yes. "Thank You Kaonashi," said Kohaku, "Come on Chihiro, lets go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Chihiro followed Kohaku out of Zeniiba's office. They walked into their room and went to sleep.  
  
----------  
  
"Gingko! Asuko! I going away on business for a week, I want you two to start weeding the garden. I might actually plant something this time," said Hiyae as he flew out of the door.  
  
"We have to weed a garden, he isn't going to plant in?" asked Asuko after Hiyae was no where in sight.  
  
"Yeah and it will take a few days to do it too," replied Gingko.  
  
"Why don't we just escape?" said Asuko walking towards the door.  
  
"The magick collars remember," said Gingko.  
  
"Oh yeah forgot," laughed Asuko.  
  
"We are aloud as far out of this forest as the far ends of the garden and that is all. Now come on Asuko, lets go to sleep, We'll need our strength for tomorrow, I'll bet it'll be worse then clipping his toe nails."  
  
"Oh Yay! Pure rapture and joy, what do we get to do next oh Master of slime and goop Hiyae?" mocked Asuko as she walked to the hay pile to sleep.  
  
----------  
  
It was about ten in the morning when Chihiro and Kohaku left Ryu with Kaonashi, and picked up a breakfast bundle, to eat later. Zeniiba was just about to say a few words of caution when Chihiro pulled Kohaku out of the window. Kohaku turned into a dragon and they flew off to the dark forest.  
  
"My heart always skipped a beat when Kohaku pulled Chihiro out of the window, and now my heart skips two beats because she is pulling him, Kids!" sighed Zeniiba.  
  
Kohaku and Chihiro reached the forest's edge a little after two in the afternoon. Kohaku landed by Stein and Chihiro got off, and ran to Stein.  
  
"Stein wake up," said Chihiro.  
  
"Oh Wh...What? Oh it's you, you made it out of the forest, that is wonderful and how are you two today? Not going back into that forest are you?" replied Stein.  
  
"We are fine, thank you," replied Chihiro with a smile," would you like a dumpling we brought extras?"  
  
A rocky hand came out of the ground, Stein said, "Oh yes Thank you." Chihiro handed him a dumpling.  
  
"We're only go back into the forest if we see our human friend from the sky. Do you know where Hiyae lives, he is the one who kidnapped our friend?" said Kohaku, picking up a dumpling and taking a bite.  
  
"Hiyae, yes on the far side of the forest, but you wont find his house. I can't remember why you wont, but you wont. If your looking for Hiyae you better start looking now, Now get on you two. Thanks for the dumpling best I've had for a few hundred years, the only food I've had in a few hundred, but it was great," said Stein, if he could have smiled or if his mouth was visible he was smiling.  
  
Kohaku turned back into a dragon as Chihiro tied up the bundle and climbed onto Kohaku's back. Kohaku flew high into the sky, as Chihiro waved good-bye to Stein, who strangely waved back.  
  
Even with Kohaku's dragon eyes he could barely see the far end of the forest, Kohaku thought, Gosh, our pain and sorrow yesterday really made this place grow! Kohaku flew fast to the far end of the forest and kept his gaze on the forest below. It was Chihiro who noticed the two people not far outside of the forest.  
  
"Kohaku, look! Who is that?" Kohaku followed Chihiro's gaze, his eyes went wide when he recognized who it was.  
  
Without warning Kohaku changed forms and Chihiro fell to the forest below. Kohaku grabbed Chihiro's hand before she was out of reach and pulled her back up to him. "It's Asuko! You found her Chihiro !" he replied.  
  
"I did?! Kohaku! I can't believe you, you almost let me fall back into that Evil forest, what am I talking about, forget the forest. Kohaku you almost let me fall!" yelled Chihiro.  
  
"I'm sorry, but as you said yourself ALMOST, your alright aren't you?" laughed Kohaku.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the point!... err..." replied Chihiro.  
  
"Chihiro? Kohaku?" said Asuko looking up at the sky, "Chihiro! Kohaku! Hey you two down here!" Kohaku and Chihiro landed on the ground not to far from Asuko, they hadn't noticed how close they were until Asuko ran and hugged both of them, "oh you guys, you came looking for me!"  
  
"Well of course we did Asuko, this is obviously no place for you girl," replied Chihiro hugging Asuko back.  
  
"No come on Asuko lets get out of here," said Kohaku, pulling both Chihiro and Asuko out of the garden.  
  
"She can't leave! The magick collar," yelled Gingko.  
  
Kohaku whipped around snarling, "Hiyae?!"  
  
Asuko laughed, "No this is Gingko another slave. I forgot I can't leave this garden because of the magick collar."  
  
"So where is Hiyae?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Master Hiyae is away for the week," replied Gingko.  
  
"Well that's good now all we got to do is remove this tacky piece of jewelry," said Chihiro. Kohaku let go of Asuko, and Chihiro's hand and reached for Asuko's collar intending on breaking it.  
  
As soon as Kohaku touched the collar he pulled his hands away and screamed, "Owww!"  
  
"Are you alright!?" asked Chihiro looking at Kohaku's blood red hand.  
  
"Oww! No I'm not that hurt!" replied Kohaku.  
  
"We better take you to Arikii," replied Chihiro. Kohaku nodded, "We'll ask Arikii about this collar of yours and come back here to free both of you tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"That's fine, we'll be here weeding. Chihiro I have a question Yoshi didn't come after me did he?"  
  
"Do you have to ask Asuko, you know he loves you," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Is he alright?" asked Asuko.  
  
"He is working for Zeniiba, he'll be ok when he sees you tomorrow night," replied Chihiro, Asuko nodded.  
  
Kohaku already changed back into a dragon, Chihiro hugged Asuko good- bye and climbed onto Kohaku's back. Kohaku flew faster then he ever had to get to Arikii's house, because of his throbbing hand.  
  
It was sunset when they landed in front of Arikii's house. Arikii was just about to leave her house when she saw Chihiro and the hurt Kohaku, "Oh, my... Come in, come in," said Arikii shoving Chihiro and Kohaku through the door, "What caused this?"  
  
"A magick collar made by the bat monster Hiyae," said Chihiro. Arikii riffled through her cupboards, she pulled out a few jars and made a salve.  
  
"Give me your hand," said Arikii grabbing Kohaku's hand and placing a leave that was covered in the salve on the hand. Kohaku sighed in relief, "give it give it fifteen minutes, Now tell what happened."  
  
Chihiro said, "well we were looking for a human friend of ours who ended out getting captured be Hiyae. Well we found her and Kohaku tried to remove her collar and this happened. Do you have something that could remove the collar?"  
  
"Sorry Sen, I don't have anything, but I'll say what I always say..." said Arikii.  
  
"Love, love breaks most spells," finished Kohaku.  
  
"Yes see, you didn't even have to ask. Now you two get going, I've got business," said Arikii, taking off the leaf. Kohaku's hand was completely healed.  
  
"Thank You," said Chihiro and Kohaku. Kohaku changed into a Dragon and flew off into the night.  
  
Author's Note: almost a happy ending, Yay!! I forgot what I was going to say oops. Well this is only an almost happy ending for Asuko and Yoshi. Oh yes I remembered. It might take me a few days for the next chapter, I think I'm giving myself Carpal Tunnel (Did I spell that right?) :( and a forward to a couple more chapters: Rin's having problems, (Just so you know that this story isn't over with yet) ;) And I'm actually planning a sequel that has to do more about Ryu then Chihiro but I hope the idea flies I think I'm going to name it after the German name for Spirited Away which is Chihiros Reise in Zauberland (Chihiro's Trip to Magick World) but it's going to be called Ryu's Trip to the Human World. A backwards trip to the human world that's going to be more stressful then a hard days work at Aburaya. Tell me what you guys think please, of this story and of my sequel idea. Thanks Bunches, Merci, Danke... Yeah Happy reading and writing!  
  
~ Na 


	33. That's the way it works,

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 33: "That's the way it works,"  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku flew into Zeniiba's window a little after sunset, "We found her!" yelled Chihiro stumbling to get off of Kohaku's back. Kaonashi walked up and handed Ryu to Chihiro, he was shaking his head. Chihiro knew they lost another baby-sitter.  
  
"That's great!" said Zeniiba walking in from Bou's room, "but you've got to stop flying in here."  
  
Kohaku nodded, "But there is a problem, Hiyae has put her in a magick collar, and Arikii has nothing to remove it with. Her only advise is love."  
  
"Yes, well I have no other advise for you, except be careful and bring Mat with you tomorrow. And I can't baby-sit tomorrow, Ryu will have to go with you three tomorrow," replied Zeniiba.  
  
"Thank you Zeniiba," said Chihiro as she followed Kohaku out the door.  
  
"You don't have to come up here before you leave!" yelled Zeniiba, she was afraid that they would jump out the window with a panicking Mat and baby Ryu.  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku, picked up the basket and then searched Aburaya for Mat. To their surprise he was sitting in the spotless big tub stall. "It's clean!" exclaimed Chihiro looking in the tub.  
  
"I know, I scrubbed it clean yesterday. Why do they bother giving the big tub to anyone to tend to when there is no guest to use it?" sighed Mat, tapping a scrub brush on the floor.  
  
"Well you'll be happy tomorrow night you wont be scrubbing a tub, your coming with us," said Chihiro sitting down next to him, Ryu in her arms.  
  
"To?" asked Mat. Chihiro lay Ryu in the basket, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"To help us with business by the Dark Forest, Ryu's also coming," said Kohaku sitting down and tickling Ryu, "Yes you are, aren't you, coming with mommy and daddy."  
  
"Kohaku..." sternly said Chihiro.  
  
"I know no baby talk. Ryu is a person who should be treated like one, not always a baby. And how will she learn to speak, and have a normal life (if it is possible) if she learns baby talk," recited Kohaku. Chihiro leaned over and gave Kohaku a short kiss.  
  
There was no guest that night, on Kohaku's lead they left early. They ate dinner together on the balcony and went to bed early. They all need sleep.  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku had gotten up very early the next morning. Chihiro took Ryu with her to the kitchen, to get snacks for the trip, and extra dumplings for Stein. Kohaku went and got Mat, Mat was very tired still and Kohaku had to help him put away the bed stuff, so they wouldn't keep Chihiro and Ryu waiting.  
  
Kohaku and Mat ran out of Aburaya to find Chihiro and Ryu on the bridge looking at the water. "Here Mat you need to hold the lunch bundle, because I have Ryu," said Chihiro handing the bundle to Mat. Mat took the bundle and climbed onto Kohaku's back behind Chihiro. Mat gripped Chihiro's waist hard when Kohaku started to fly into the sky.  
  
"Don't worry Mat. He isn't even flying that fast, do you think he would risk yours and his daughter's life?" said Chihiro.  
  
"Not that fast?!! And what about your life?" replied Mat.  
  
"I trust him too much, we don't have to worry about my life. I know if I fall he'll catch me, though it is a little scary. But if you fell you would panic, and if Ryu fell we would all panic," replied Chihiro, "Just enjoy the ride, the view, the fresh air, just enjoy!" Chihiro took a deep breath and smiled, it would be a wonderful day.  
  
It was a little past noon when they landed on the end of the forest by Stein. "Not that I'm happy to see you two...three, four? But I don't know if daily visits are the safest," said Stein, Mat jumped.  
  
"Yes we know, this is the last day, we found our friend," said Kohaku.  
  
"Oh that's great!" replied Stein.  
  
"I'm sorry Stein, We never introduced ourselves to you, I'm Chihiro, this is my husband Kohaku, our daughter Ryu, and a friend of ours who is currently going by the name of Mat," said Chihiro.  
  
"Well nice to meet all of you," replied Stein.  
  
"Yes... umm nice to meet you too... umm... Rock... umm... Pedro... umm," said Mat still confused. (a/n: Pedro is Spanish for rock and for the English and German name Peter)  
  
"Stein," said Stein.  
  
"Yes, Stein, sorry," mumbled Mat. Stein laughed.  
  
"I brought you some more dumplings, I figured we could all eat lunch together," said Chihiro.  
  
"Oh thank you Chihiro but that dumpling from yesterday will hold me for a couple hundred more years, but I'll take a few anyways for later," politely replied Stein.  
  
"A couple hundred? Here let me put a spell on them so they don't go bad," said Kohaku.  
  
Chihiro handed everyone a dumpling (excluding Ryu) and gave Kohaku eleven, ten for Stein. "No that is really fine I can manage my own spell, but thank you anyways," said Stein as a stony hand came up. Kohaku handed Stein the dumplings not enchanted, "Thank you. Now you must be going, get that friend of yours, and I think Mat here is going to have a heart attack... Doesn't speak to many rocks now does he?"  
  
"No I don't think he does. Bye Stein," said Chihiro climbing on Kohaku's back. They all waved goodbye to Stein and he waved back. Kohaku flew up into the sky and strait to Hiyae's garden where Asuko was impatiently watching the sky.  
  
----------  
  
"Asuko, you need to do some work just incase they don't come, or not until late," said Gingko.  
  
"Yes your right," replied Asuko taking her eyes off the sky. Asuko looked down at the baby tree she would have to dig up. Kohaku landed not so silently behind Asuko. Asuko turned around just as Mat got off of Kohaku's back.  
  
"Yoshi!" Asuko ran into Yoshi's arms, "I knew you would come!" Kohaku coughed, "Yes of course with the help of Kohaku and Chihiro."  
  
"So this is Yoshi? You know he is all she talks about!" said Gingko.  
  
Chihiro walked over to Asuko and Yoshi with Ryu, "And that's Tea? Oh she is so beautiful!" said Asuko, still hugging Yoshi.  
  
"Did you find away to remove the collar?" asked Gingko.  
  
"No we were hoping Yoshi's love for Asuko would break it," said Chihiro.  
  
"But I don't think it worked, so Asuko still can't leave here" added Kohaku.  
  
"I wish that this collar of yours, Asuko," said Yoshi, he looked at Gingko, "and hers as well, would just fall off and we could all go home." No one said anything for a second, because the second Yoshi stopped talking the collars around Gingko and Asuko's neck fell to the ground, without a plausible reason other then Yoshi wished it.  
  
"That's the way it works," said Gingko with a smile, "I can grant a wish of love."  
  
"Now she remembers," sighed Asuko, Asuko kissed Yoshi, "My hero!"  
  
"Well I thank you all, but I've been away from home to long. You too Asuko and Yoshi, its time we all go home," said Gingko, flapping her wings and flying in the opposite direction of Aburaya.  
  
"We should go back to Aburaya now," said Kohaku, changing into a dragon.  
  
"Why Aburaya?" asked Yoshi.  
  
"Your still under contract MAT," replied Chihiro climbing on Kohaku's back. Asuko climbed on after Chihiro and Yoshi behind Asuko. Kohaku flew off towards Aburaya.  
  
Asuko gripped Chihiro's waist tight, Chihiro just laughed, "Don't worry Asuko, Kohaku wont drop us and I've got you," said Yoshi holding Asuko tighter.  
  
Kohaku landed on his and Chihiro's small private balcony (made for dragon landings) it was a few hours after sunset. Asuko and Yoshi followed Chihiro and Kohaku up to Zeniiba's room.  
  
When they reached Zeniiba's door Kohaku pushed Yoshi through the door. Zeniiba wasn't a hundred percent sure why Yoshi was here, but she figured he wanted out of the contract. "Don't you knock Mat?" asked Zeniiba.  
  
"My name is Yoshi," replied Yoshi.  
  
"Oh so you got your name back I see, so you want me to tear up your contract then?" said Zeniiba, as Yoshi's contract flew into her hand, Zeniiba began to read it.  
  
"Yes," replied Yoshi.  
  
"Well it states here that when Asuko is found, your contract will be terminated," said Zeniiba eying Yoshi.  
  
Kohaku pushed Asuko into the room and then followed her in, with Chihiro and Ryu. "I am here," said Asuko.  
  
"Asuko?" asked Zeniiba, who looked at Kohaku who was nodding. Zeniiba tore Yoshi's contract in half, "Well I'm glad everyone is safe and sound, you'll return to the human world tomorrow."  
  
"Thank You Zeniiba," said the group as they turned and walked out of the door. Asuko and Yoshi followed Kohaku, and Chihiro back down to their room.  
  
"You two will stay the night with us, we should still have Saki and Raki's sleeping stuff," said Chihiro opening the door.  
  
"Thanks, so yeah what are Raki and Saki up to these days?" asked Asuko walking into the room.  
  
"Raki died, saving all of our lives..." replied Chihiro.  
  
"Saki left after that, no one has seen him since," added Kohaku.  
  
"Oh that's so sad, when did this all happen?" asked Yoshi.  
  
"When the rain began to fall..." said Kohaku.  
  
"For three days strait," added Chihiro. It was the end of the subject.  
  
Chihiro handed Ryu to Asuko, while she went to get the bed stuff, Kohaku went to find Yoshi's old clothing. After everyone was washed up, changed up, and the beds all made they went to sleep.  
  
Author's Note: actually slightly on the important side, that Chihiro and Kohaku said anything like that about Raki and Saki. It is no longer done, talking about them in that depth of their demise. If you hadn't noticed, it's the same with Yu-Baaba. The next chapter might take a few days or so, I'm trying to learn to ride a bike. I know it's pathetic, a 16 year old girl learning to ride a bike, so wish me luck. Happy reading!  
  
~ Na 


	34. Unexpected War

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 34: Unexpected War  
  
Asuko and Yoshi woke up around six in the morning. Yoshi brought Asuko to the kitchen so they could get some breakfast. Asuko brought back some broth and Yoshi the rice and tea.  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku were standing on the balcony when Asuko and Yoshi returned with the food, "I told you they were getting food Kohaku," said Chihiro when she noticed Asuko and Yoshi.  
  
Kohaku turned around, "Yeah, yeah, lets eat." Kohaku walked back in, to the little table where Asuko and Yoshi were setting up breakfast. They all ate and then Chihiro packed up her little backpack with some human clothes and packed up a diaper bag for Ryu.  
  
"Are you guys staying at Chihiro's parents for a while?" asked Yoshi.  
  
"No, I mean, I forgot to tell you Chihiro..." said Kohaku.  
  
"No we aren't seeing them any more. I heard you talking to my mom, that why I grabbed you and ran out so fast. I do want to see my dad though I'll go to his work alone, and talk with him," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Well if you need a place to stay, you can crash at my house," said Yoshi.  
  
"We really should be going," said Asuko walking out of the door. Kohaku ran up to Zeniiba's to make sure that it was ok that they all leave and that they leave right then. Kohaku met them in the garden and they walked to the tunnel.  
  
"So how was being a slave?" asked Yoshi.  
  
"I had to clip his toenails, give him a bath, entertain his guest with jokes, you know they have never heard, 'Why did the chicken cross the road?' they thought it was so funny, and I had to weed a garden he wasn't going to plant in. and how was Aburaya?" sighed Asuko.  
  
"I had to tend a mold spirit, and a radish spirit twice. When I didn't have a spirit to tend to then I scrubbed like hundred year old sludge off of the biggest tub in the place, when that was finished I did nothing," answered Yoshi.  
  
Chihiro laughed, "Was it really that tuff Mat? And Oshira-Sama was a Daikon radish god."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Oshira-Sama. And I forgot they stole my name and called me Mat," sighed Yoshi.  
  
"Hey, hey It was in the contract that you would be called Mat until Asuko was found," said Kohaku.  
  
"And to think Kohaku we chose to live here," smiled Chihiro shifting Ryu to the other hip. They walked out of the tunnel and into the sun of the Human world.  
  
"Are you guys coming with us?" asked Asuko.  
  
"No I think we are going to go visit Rin and Shu first," said Chihiro. They said their good-byes and Chihiro and Kohaku walked to the Mishu-Kapi river.  
  
It took Chihiro and Kohaku a couple minutes to find Mishu-Kapi, who was scanning Rinako Naoko's forest, "Come on Riko where are you?" said Mishu- Kapi.  
  
"Hey Shu, where is Rin?" said Kohaku walking up to the edge of the river.  
  
"Hello, Haku, Sen, and Ryu how are you three?" asked Mishu-Kapi.  
  
"We are fine, so where is Rin?" answered Chihiro.  
  
"About fifty feet that way, I think it would be safer if you left Ryu with me, you'll have to ask Riko why though," answered Mishu-Kapi not moving his eyes from the forest. Kohaku and Chihiro looked at each other confused, Chihiro laid Ryu down on the river bank and set down the bags and walked into the forest.  
  
Not to long after, Chihiro and Kohaku saw Rinako Naoko, "Sen! Haku! Run! Get over here now!"  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku ran to Rinako Naoko, "What's wrong Rin?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Why are you so far away from the river?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"My forest ends here," said Rin staring at the forest in front of her.  
  
"What are you talking about Rin?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"The Pyccoka forest spirit has declared war on me and is taking over my forest. I'm on the defensive, I've already lost twenty percent of my land and more each night. As of right now I don't know what she is doing, she must be by Pi. You two need to leave right now, about a thirty meters to the right there is a safe exit of this forest. You two should take Ryu and go back to Aburaya," replied Rinako Naoko.  
  
Chihiro went white, "Ryu! We left her with Shu, on the bank in Pyccoka territory!" They heard a baby cry.  
  
"Ryu/Tea!" they all screamed together.  
  
"Go the way you came, she has Tea, it is currently safer and fast, don't return to me please, Now go!" yelled Rinako Naoko pushing Chihiro and Kohaku into the host territory.  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku ran through the forest and stopped at the banks of the river. No one was in sight, Chihiro ran left, Kohaku right.  
  
Kohaku found Mishu-Kapi about fifteen meters down, he was strangely unconscious. An unconscious river spirit still in his river was something unheard of something of the impossible.  
  
----------  
  
Chihiro ran around the bend to see an evil looking woman holding the crying Ryu upside down by her left foot, the woman was laughing. Chihiro screamed.  
  
The woman laughed, "This will all be my forest now!"  
  
Chihiro spat out her name, "Pyccoka!" Chihiro was crying, "She is just a child, my child let her go please."  
  
"As you wish," laughed Pyccoka letting go of Ryu's foot.  
  
"No!" screamed Chihiro as Ryu plunged into the river. Chihiro ran to the edge of the river trying to reach her baby. Chihiro saw a flicker of white scales in the water, she smiled, "Kohaku." Kohaku grabbed Ryu and brought her to the bank. Pyccoka was gone.  
  
"Is she alive?" franticly said Kohaku getting out of the water.  
  
Chihiro picked up Ryu, "She is fine, no water in her lungs or anything." Chihiro put Ryu in the water and held her there for a minute.  
  
Kohaku freaked out, "Chihiro! What are you doing?"  
  
Chihiro pulled Ryu out of the water. Ryu was completely unharmed, "Her father is a river spirit..." Kohaku looked confused, "She can breath underwater like you Kohaku!"  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku walked back to pick up their bags, then Kohaku and Ryu went to the diner and Chihiro took the bus to the next town over to her father's office.  
  
Chihiro walked into the building, the secretary looked at her, "I need to speak with Akio Ogino please."  
  
The secretary picked up the phone and dialed a number then she said, "Hello Mr. Ogino there is a young woman out her asking for you," the secretary hung the phone up and said, "He'll be out in a moment." Chihiro sat in a chair and waited for her father.  
  
"Chihiro!" Said Akio walking out of a room.  
  
Chihiro got up and hugged her father, "Hello daddy."  
  
"What are you doing here sweetie?" asked Akio they started to walk out of the building.  
  
"You know that mom doesn't approve of my decisions," began Chihiro, Akio nodded, "Well we aren't coming back to see you guys anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love both you and mom, but we just can't see you anymore. Mom thinks I'm crazy, if we let her have her own way Ryu wouldn't have a mother anymore. We'll write, and telephone, when we can. And I promise we'll send pictures. Please tell me you understand daddy?"  
  
"Not fully, but I can see your reasons. Good luck sweetie, I love you," replied Akio.  
  
"Always optimistic daddy, I love you too," said Chihiro hugging her father once again, a bus rounded the corner, "That's my bus I've got to go, I love you, bye dad."  
  
"Bye Sweetie," said Akio waving, as Chihiro got on the bus. Akio didn't like this at all he lost his daughter eight years ago, and then she returned, and now she was leaving for forever. 'Always optimistic,' well at least she said good-bye. Akio walked back into the building.  
  
Chihiro got off the bus and walked into the diner, she saw Kohaku with Asuko and Yoshi at the usual table. Chihiro sat down and poured herself a glass of Coke.  
  
"Well my mom is mad I didn't tell her I was leaving for a week," said Asuko.  
  
Yoshi laughed, "Yeah well my parents and boss are made at me."  
  
"Since we are telling bad news, Rin is at war with the Pyccoka forest spirit and Rin is loosing," added Chihiro.  
  
"But on a happy note Ryu can breath underwater, just like me," proudly said Kohaku.  
  
Asuko and Yoshi looked at each other, "We aren't going to ask."  
  
"Well yes, actually we should be leaving it's already dark," said Kohaku getting up.  
  
"Bye Asuko, Yoshi we'll come back soon, don't come looking for us," said Chihiro.  
  
"If you need to get a hold of us just leave a note on the Spirit world side of the tunnel, I'll look there everyday. Bye, "said Kohaku.  
  
"See you three," said Asuko and Yoshi.  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku walked out of the diner and quickly up to the Mishu-Kapi river, to make sure that Mishu-Kapi was alright. They found him looking the same way when they first saw him, starring at the forest.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"Yes, you three better be going it is no longer safe here," replied Mishu- Kapi. Kohaku and Chihiro followed his gaze, there was two women desperately sward fighting, "Where ever each one stands and what is behind them when the sun rises is their forest. I just hope Rin wont be returning to Aburaya. Now you kids git! Before one of you gets hurt."  
  
Chihiro nodded and began to walk away, "Bye Shu."  
  
"Yes bye Shu, send Rin our regards," added Kohaku.  
  
"You take care now," said Mishu-Kapi not looking at them.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes I request creation credit if Pyccoka is used in someone else's story, Thank you. ~ Na 


	35. Back to the Battle Field

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 35:Back to the Battle Field  
  
Kohaku and Chihiro went directly to Zeniiba's office, they walked in and Zeniiba looked worried. "Do you two know what's going on?" asked Zeniiba.  
  
"All we know is that Rin is in a war with the Pyccoka forest spirit and she is loosing," said Kohaku.  
  
"That must be it, because I feel something stirring in the human world. I hope Rinako Naoko will be alright," replied Zeniiba.  
  
"I thought it was bad enough that Rin and Shu couldn't be together and now there is war," added Chihiro.  
  
"Well there is an old story about a cold hearted dragon who to everyone's surprise risked his life to save a good witch. The good witch cast a spell on all dragon's that will every be for when they risk their life for someone they love(not having to be love like Chihiro's and Kohaku's) then they are granted one wish, a wish of the heart. Maybe this could happen to Mishu-Kapi and then they would be together, there is always a way and two for love," said Zeniiba.  
  
"Why have I never heard of this? I never got any wishes," said Kohaku.  
  
"It's not a well known story, and most believe it is just a myth. Kohaku you got your wish, you've risked your life for Chihiro, and both you and Chihiro as well as your daughter are safe and sound, that was your wish," answered Zeniiba.  
  
Kohaku nodded his head, Chihiro added, "On a happier note... sort of happier, Pyccoka knocked out Shu and kidnapped Ryu and dropped her in the river..." Zeniiba looked horrified, Chihiro quickly finished, "Ryu can breath underwater."  
  
"Ok well that is good, next thing your going to tell me is she has scales, and can fly. Only after a mountain spirit threw her off," sarcastically said Zeniiba.  
  
"We wont test that one," replied Kohaku.  
  
Chihiro nodded, "Ever."  
  
Zeniiba sat down, "Well I want you two to keep an eye on this war, return tonight and come back here after sunrise, to tell me the out come of the nights fight. I want you to do this every night until the battle is over, ok? I'll watch Ryu for you two, don't want her kidnapped again."  
  
"That's no problem Granny," said Kohaku.  
  
Chihiro handed Ryu to Zeniiba, "Yeah Granny I want to make sure that Rin is alright anyways."  
  
"Yes well I hope I get some work down while Ryu is around," said Zeniiba, "I love her but baby's in general cry too much."  
  
"What are you talking about Granny, she rarely cries only when she is hungry," replied Chihiro setting down the diaper bag, she just realized how unusually quiet Ryu always was. She was always content watching Chihiro and Kohaku scrubbing tubs, or flying with Kohaku.  
  
"Yes well for you two she is an angle. You two better get going, the battle could end tonight," said Zeniiba shooing them out the door.  
  
Kohaku and Chihiro quickly walked out of Aburaya, but were stopped by Chihiyaku, "Are you working with us tomorrow Sen?"  
  
"Sorry Chihiyaku, we have to watch a forest spirit war. If the war is over tonight then yes, but I doubt it," answered Chihiro, walking out of Aburaya. Kohaku had continued out of Aburaya when Chihiyaku stopped Chihiro. Chihiro looked around for Kohaku, but all she could see were other spirits. Chihiro saw a white dragon head appear from behind a nearby building. Chihiro smiled and ran to Kohaku, she climbed on Kohaku's back and they flew off to the human world.  
  
Kohaku flew right through the tunnel and strait to the Mishu-Kapi river, luckily it was late and no humans saw them. "What are you two doing here and right in the middle of a war?" asked Mishu-Kapi.  
  
"Zeniiba wants us to watch the war," replied Chihiro.  
  
Kohaku finished changing into human form, and added, "Every night till it is over."  
  
Mishu-Kapi just nodded his head, "I think Riko, is loosing half her forest tonight."  
  
"Why is this even allowed?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Actually I don't know, do you Shu?" replied Kohaku. Mishu-Kapi shook his head. They watched the fight, for the whole night. The fight was just a swirling mass of the two Forest spirits exchanging blows of their swords, but it went on till sunrise. Rinako Naoko lost half of her forest and Pyccoka walked away smiling.  
  
Every night for the next week went the same. Every night Rinako Naoko lost a little more of her forest. The fight seemed hopeless and it looked as if Rinako Naoko would be better off if she surrendered, but Rinako Naoko kept fighting. She kept fighting all though she had many fatal wounds. The strangest thing was that in times of war, the spirit could die, or was it that they could die in the hands of another spirit? Mishu-Kapi, Kohaku, and Chihiro weren't quiet sure. The fact of the matter is Rinako Naoko was not doing well, from the beginning of the battle.  
  
"It'll be over with tonight," said Mishu-Kapi as Kohaku landed on the banks of the river, "Riko put up a good fight though Pyccoka is very tired, she could strike me and not even break skin. So why are you two here so late it is almost sunrise?"  
  
"Ryu, wouldn't stop crying, she wanted to come with us," replied Chihiro. They watched the fight Pyccoka had turned Rinako Naoko around. Rinako Naoko was slowly retreating into the river.  
  
A few minutes before sunrise Rinako Naoko was wading in the knee high water of the river inches from Mishu-Kapi, Chihiro and Kohaku. Pyccoka was still slashing her sword from the river bank. Pyccoka thought she would just have to keep Rinako Naoko in the water till sunset and the war would be over, Rinako Naoko would no longer have a forest.  
  
Rinako Naoko's hand was slit by Pyccoka's sword, Rinako Naoko's sword fell into the water and sunk to the bottom. Rinako Naoko reached down to retrieve the sword, Pyccoka laughed.  
  
Pyccoka in her last few seconds before sunrise swung her sword, with all her might, at Rinako Naoko. A blow that would surly end Rinako Naoko's life. "No!" screamed Chihiro, Kohaku and Mishu-Kapi. Mishu-Kapi swam over Rinako Naoko taking the hit for her.  
  
The water turned red from the blood, which couldn't be seen anymore because of the water's orange, pink tint from the risen sun.  
  
Mishu-Kapi lay in the water hurt, Rinako Naoko soaking wet, and Pyccoka laughing. Mishu-Kapi swam to the far shore and oddly, impossibly changed into an human form. Chihiro and Kohaku were very shocked, what shocked Chihiro more was that Rinako Naoko was looking scaly, but she took a deep breath and changed back to her original form. Rinako Naoko ran to Mishu- Kapi, who was very well and alive, it ended out to be just a minor cut.  
  
"Shu got his wish, he can change into his human form and Rin can change into a dragon," said Chihiro.  
  
"No. Shu got his wish to be able to turn into a human form, but Rin's transformation was meant to be a punishment," said Kohaku.  
  
"I don't understand," flustered Chihiro.  
  
Kohaku looked at Chihiro, "Why do you think Aburaya is only open at night? From sunrise to sunset the spirits have to stay in their home. In the case of Pyccoka and Rin it was the same element so that they could take over parts of the forest, without consequences. But Rin was out of element, so as 'punishment' she belongs now to both forest and river and must watch over both. Shu wish exactly was to be with Rin, so now he belongs to both as well. What I don't understand is why Rin is still here, her forest was lost."  
  
"See the forest on this side of the river?" asked Mishu-Kapi, Chihiro and Kohaku nodded, "Well it was Pyccoka's and it over lapped the river on one end and met with Riko's forest. That is how Pyccoka started the war, because you can't cross over elements to get to someone else's that is of your own. If Pyccoka's forest didn't cross the river she couldn't have attached Riko. Since Riko's back was to Pyccoka's forest, or the majority of it, when the sun raised, and technically that was also part of the battle field. The rules of war is whatever is behind the fighter at sunrise, is theirs. So in the end Riko's forest is now on this side of the river and Pyccoka's that side."  
  
"And there is no more war, Pyccoka's forest is only on that side of the river, and mine is on this side. Pi stops future war," added Rinako Naoko.  
  
"So Rin is your name changed to Pyccoka?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"No, it doesn't change, the forest changes. The humans wont even realize I'm on the wrong side of the river. My name changes only if the forest's is renamed, not 'moved'," replied Rinako Naoko.  
  
Mishu-Kapi stood up, he held Rinako Naoko close to him. Rinako Naoko hugged him, Mishu-Kapi kissed Rinako Naoko. An unthinkable amount of years that, that one kiss had been waiting for.  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku walked away, "That was my wish, to see them together," smiled Chihiro holding Kohaku's hand.  
  
"They always wanted us happy, I'm more happy that they are happy," said Kohaku.  
  
I hoped you guys liked the chapter so please review it. I have to say that the next chapter is more on the girly, sappy side. But I think you'll like it. Happy reading! ~ Na 


	36. Wedding, and Babies

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: this is two years later, everyone was happy and there was no problems (if there was this story would never be finished). Chihiro: 20, Kohaku:22, Ryu: 2. Chihiro has 5 years, 10 months, and 13 days with out a vacation. Guess what she is going to take early, again?  
  
This is the last chapter...Yay!...Boo... give me a bit before a write a sequel ok. I hope you enjoy!  
  
~ Na  
  
Chapter 36: Wedding, and Babies  
  
Kohaku ran into the room it was early September morning, Ryu had gotten Chihiro and Kohaku up. If she wasn't a normal human baby, she was a normal human two year old, terrible...at least with time.  
  
"Why are you so happy? Was flying that good?" asked Chihiro as Kohaku closed the door grinning ear to ear.  
  
"We got a letter from Asuko and Yoshi!" replied Kohaku.  
  
Chihiro grabbed the letter from Kohaku, "We haven't heard from them in two years, why are you happy something could be wrong."  
  
"With a gold trimmed envelope?" replied Kohaku.  
  
Chihiro quickly opened the letter and read it, "They're getting married! And Ryu will be flower girl, I'll be maid of Honor, and you'll be best man! They want us their this evening the wedding id in two days on the eighth! Isn't she a little to young for flower girl?"  
  
"Well go pack, I'll get Ryu ready," said Kohaku, throwing the backpack at Chihiro, "Ryu! We are going to visit your... Aunt and Uncle!" Ryu came running two Kohaku.  
  
"She has no human clothes Kohaku!" yelled Chihiro.  
  
"Well we don't use ours! We are going to tell Zeniiba, see you outside in ten minutes," replied Kohaku picking up Ryu.  
  
"Yay! Granny!" said Ryu waving her hands. Kohaku picked up the invitation and walked out of the door. Ryu wanted to be let down in the elevator so she could help Kohaku pull the lever. At the top Ryu ran ahead and pushed on Zeniiba's door, with Kohaku's help the door opened.  
  
"Ryu sweetie," said Zeniiba, "up so early?"  
  
"Granny!" said Ryu running into Zeniiba's arms.  
  
"Granny we got invited to Asuko and Yoshi's wedding, they want us to be there today, may we go?"  
  
"How much time does Chihiro owe before she can have a day off, seven years and ten months? And how long since your last visit, two years?" asked Zeniiba.  
  
"Seven years, ten months, and thirteen days, and yes exactly two years," replied Kohaku, thinking Zeniiba would say no.  
  
"Well then you are way over due for a visit, I suggest you see Rinako Naoko, and Mishu-Kapi. Here give this wedding present to Asuko and Yoshi for me please," replied Zeniiba, hand Kohaku a small gift box that appeared out of the air and setting Ryu down on the floor.  
  
Kohaku and Ryu left and quickly walked to the bridge, "Chihiro what are we going to get them for a wedding present?"  
  
"I already got them something, as long as you want to give it to them," replied Chihiro setting down the backpack.  
  
"What?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"Well a few pieces of gold, and I 'bought' this from Kamajii, it's a good luck orb, they can use it as a paper weight or a decoration," said Chihiro presenting the orb.  
  
"Sounds good, Granny is giving them this," added Kohaku handing Chihiro the gift to put in the back pack.  
  
They walked through the streets of Aburaya, While Chihiro repeatedly told Ryu the rules of the human world, "No powers means no swimming or staying under the water for more then five second, five is 1...2...3...4...5, We are human, All of our spirit friends are humans."  
  
It wasn't long till they were walking out of the tunnel and up the path to the Mishu-Kapi river. As they approached the river they could hear a baby crying. Kohaku scooped up Ryu and they ran to the Rinako Naoko forest to see what was wrong.  
  
Rinako Naoko was sitting on the banks of the river holding a baby in her arms and a sleeping dracling lay at her feet. "Hello Rin, Shu! Who are these two?" asked Chihiro running up to Rinako Naoko.  
  
"These are my baby boys this one is Morio, and the dracling is Kawatarou," replied Rinako Naoko with a smile.  
  
(a/n: Morio means Forest Boy and Kawa from Kawatarou means River)  
  
"Your boys!? You were pregnant!?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you two but twins are really hard work," replied Rinako Naoko.  
  
Chihiro gave Rinako Naoko a hug, "Well congratulations, I'm sorry I looked shocked I just didn't know a river and a forest spirit could have children. Well obvious I knew spirits could have babies, I mean I'm married to Kohaku, and Yu-Baaba also had Bou."  
  
The river behind them whispered, "And Ryu? Where is she?"  
  
Mishu-Kapi spoke to soon because Ryu was already wading into the water, "Coming to join you," laughed Kohaku.  
  
"No she isn't," said Chihiro picking up Ryu. Chihiro was beginning to wish that Ryu never discovered her underwater breathing ability.  
  
"So what brings you guys here?" asked Rinako Naoko.  
  
"Asuko and Yoshi are getting married," replied Chihiro.  
  
"That's good, you know they are the only humans who can hear Morio and Kawatarou crying," said Rinako Naoko.  
  
Kohaku bent down and picked up Kawatarou, "They where in the Spirit world for a week. And how are you? How are you Kawatarou?"  
  
Ryu squirmed out of Chihiro's arms and tried to sit in Rinako Naoko's lap. Rinako Naoko handed Morio to Chihiro, "Are you my aunt?" asked Ryu.  
  
Rinako Naoko laughed, "Yes I am your aunt Rin, and that river behind you is your uncle Shu, and these two are your cousins Mario and Kawatarou. But shh... don't tell any of the other people around here." Ryu nodded with a smile, then gave Rinako Naoko a hug.  
  
"We should be going," said Kohaku laying down Kawatarou, unstirred from his sleep, "It was nice seeing you two again and nice to meet the two little ones. You two must really be proud."  
  
"We are, and yes good-bye," replied Rinako Naoko standing up and lifting Ryu up and setting her gently on the ground.  
  
"Yes, they are both very handsome. I'm glad you two are finally truly happy, see you four later," said Chihiro.  
  
"We are all happy now, bye," whispered Mishu-Kapi. Kohaku picked up Ryu and they walked into town and into the diner. They sat at the normal table they always sat at and waited for the waitress to come by.  
  
"What would you like?" asked the waitress.  
  
"A glass of milk, and two cokes. And have you seen Asuko Kimari or Yoshi Mato?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Ok I'll get that order for you, and no I'm sorry haven't seen either of them today," replied the waitress walking away.  
  
A few minutes later the waitress returned with the drinks, Chihiro handed Ryu the milk as she took a sip of her coke. When they were finished with their drinks, Kohaku asked the waitress for the check.  
  
"Chihiro!" said a voice from the door.  
  
"Kohaku!" said another voice.  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku turned around, "Asuko! Yoshi! "Yoshi and Asuko sat down at the table.  
  
"So how are you guys? Long time no see," said Yoshi.  
  
"Yeah well these very good friends of our are getting married, so we just had to come," replied Chihiro.  
  
"Well good, tonight are the bachelor/bachelorette parties, tomorrow morning early are dress and suit fittings, the rehearsal dinner at six, and the wedding the following day at two," replied Asuko.  
  
"Are you two my aunt and uncle?" asked Ryu crawling up on the table.  
  
"Yes, princess I'm uncle Yoshi, and that is Aunt Asuko," replied Yoshi ruffling Ryu's hair. The waitress returned giving Ryu a nasty look, and putting the bill on the table. Kohaku put the $3.80 on the table and they all left.  
  
Kohaku really didn't enjoy the Bachelor party he didn't understand the whole drinking, clubbing, and stripper idea of the party. Chihiro also didn't enjoy the bachelorette party it was just like a slumber party with the exception of the male stripper who was hired by Asuko's friend Kimi and chased away by Asuko, who had pacifically asked for no strippers. So they all went to a dance club instead.  
  
The next morning was stressful for everyone, Chihiro, Kohaku and Ryu had to be fitted for their dresses and suits. Coral colored dresses and black suits, the tailor had a hard time with the fidgeting Ryu. Chihiro's practice dinner dress was dark purple, Ryu's was just a normal purple, with Kohaku in a normal black suit.  
  
"I thought jeans were uncomfortable," was Kohaku's only complaint as they walked into the building. They could tell Ryu agreed, she spent half the night trying to take off the dress. Surprisingly the rehearsal dinner went by quickly, and they all went to bed early.  
  
They woke up early on the morning of the eighth Chihiro and Kohaku were surprised that they had to wake Ryu up. Every one in Asuko's house ate a large breakfast and then began the hours of preparation for the wedding. Dresses and hair and make up took a little longer then it took to get all the men in their eight piece suits.  
  
Asuko and Yoshi were surprisingly getting married on the banks of the Mishu- Kapi river, on the Rinako Naoko side of the river. Asuko had explained that the spirits were nicer on this side then on the other side of the river, and she always wanted to get married on a bridge. This being the pretties bridge on the only river in town. Chihiro and Kohaku thought that the wedding was very fast, but they knew how Asuko and Yoshi felt, that it was an eternity. Kohaku and Chihiro followed by an assemble of brides maids and men stood on the edge of the bridge followed by Ryu, dropping white rose pedals and the ring boy. Finally followed Asuko in her beautiful wedding dress. Asuko and Yoshi were very nervous, but they didn't realize their was nothing to worry about. In reality their eternity was one minute the priest was speaking and the next they were kissing.  
  
The time came for Kohaku's speech, Kohaku stood up and said, "Asuko and Yoshi, they were born to be together and today is the beginning of that happiness and everlasting love. These two were most likely the models for fairytale love, I believe that it wont be that hard for these two to do anything, am I right Mat and Gingko's helper? It's love and is really all that needs to be said."  
  
No one but Asuko and Yoshi (and of course Chihiro and Kohaku), understood or knew who Mat or Gingko were. Asuko and Yoshi just nodded and they clinked their glasses together.  
  
At that moment those at the reception who were sitting closest to the Mishu- Kapi river would swear that the river said, "They're Happy, a real Happily Ever After."  
  
Author's Note: I said it when Kohaku and Chihiro got married (in this story) I don't think I'm good at writing weddings. I also couldn't resist adding in the fairytale stuff, I know I ripped off like every fairytale known.(my second Disclaimer) Well that is it the story is finished, I hope you enjoyed it there will be a sequel just might take me a bit to start it. The sequel will be more about Ryu, and if you want to get technical the sequel of the sequel. Sneak Preview of Sequel: Ryu finds herself in the same predicament as Chihiro did, except in some weird 'underground' work orphanage in the Human world. ( I do hold all rights to this idea so I don't want anyone to steal it) If you enjoyed this chapter or story please tell me, and if you didn't please tell me. And let us all live Happily Ever After.  
  
~ Na 


End file.
